Une rencontre inattendue
by Serieslover44
Summary: [AU] Régina emménage dans la petite ville de Stroybrook, malheureusement en cherchant son chemin, elle se perd. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle va tomber par hasard sur le petit Henry et sa mère. Ces derniers vont l'aider et petit à petit vont apprendre à se connaître... SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ! J'ai déjà posté mais je suis nouvelle sur cet univers donc j'espère que cela vous plaira :) Comme je l'ai mentionné dans le résumé c'est un AU basé sur du SwanQueen donc ceux que ça n'intéresse pas je ne vous oblige pas à le lire ;) Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Tout a un début**

Par une belle fin d'après-midi d'été, alors que les vacances scolaires touchaient à leur fin, Emma avait décidé, au vu du beau temps, d'accompagner son fils au parc pour qu'il puisse profité de ses derniers instants avant la rentrée. Pour lui faire la surprise, elle avait préféré ne rien lui révéler avant qu'ils y soient arrivés, donc une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur goûter, elle lui demanda de mettre son blouson pendant qu'elle-même mettait sa veste.

"-Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda innocemment Henry.

\- Tu vas voir, lui répondit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui fit sourire le petit garçon qui essaya d'imiter le geste de sa mère en vain."

Durant tout le trajet les séparant de l'aire de jeux, qu'ils firent à pied, Henry ne cessa de montrer son enthousiasme à l'idée de commencer l'école le lendemain, c'était sa première rentrée et il n'avait qu'une hâte, rencontrer ses camarades de classe et pouvoir enfin apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il ne cessait d'impressionner sa mère, il avait toujours été un grand passionné et dès qu'un sujet lui plaisait, il faisait toutes les recherches qu'il lui était possible de réaliser pour son âge. Alors que la plupart des enfants de son âge regardaient des dessins animés, celui-ci y préférait déjà les documentaires, ce qui rendait Emma extrêmement fière.

Il restait malgré tout un petit garçon de son âge qui avait besoin de se dépenser, alors dès qu'ils arrivèrent au parc, Henry se précipita vers le toboggan pendant qu'Emma se dirigeait vers un banc à proximité pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. Néanmoins sa surveillance fût mise à rude épreuve quand quelques minutes plus tard, Ruby vint la rejoindre.

"- Alors pas trop stressée ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, salua Emma pour provoquer son amie.

\- Oh ça va ! rigola la brune en lui tirant la langue.

\- Quelle réaction puérile de votre part miss Lucas.

\- Dis celle qui a sauté partout dans l'appartement hier quand elle a su que j'étais venu avec toute la saison une de Rizzoli and Isles ?!

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on vit avec un enfant, il finit par déteindre sur nous, essaya la blonde sachant très bien que sa réaction avait été excessive.

\- Ne te sers pas de mon filleul ! Tu sais très bien que tu as toujours eu ce côté un peu... Ruby sembla hésiter sur le mot à employer.

\- Enfantin ? lança Emma.

\- Ouais si on veut, j'aurai plus dit immature, plaisanta la serveuse.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, déclara la blonde faussement vexée.

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi tout simplement, répondit sincèrement la brune. Bon alors tu vas enfin répondre à ma question, pas trop stressée par demain ?

\- Pour être franche ? Il n'arrête pas de m'en parler, il a tellement hâte tu verrais ça.

\- Je pense en avoir eu un aperçu hier, mais toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir...

\- Emma, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, certes, le connaissant, il va être plus que ravi d'aller tous les jours à l'école, et au moins tu n'auras le problème de le réveiller tous les matins. Mais rien, rien ne lui enlèvera la joie qu'il éprouve quand il est avec toi."

Emma ne trouva rien à lui répondre, elle lui sourit simplement. Ruby avait toujours su mieux que quiconque la réconforter et encore aujourd'hui elle venait de le prouver. Bien entendu elle n'avait pas envie de laisser son petit garçon, depuis trois ans, il mettait de la lumière dans sa vie et ne plus pouvoir passer ses journée en sa compagnie, ou même rentrer du travail et être accueilli par sa bouille d'ange allait lui manquer mais elle savait qu'il serait heureux, après tout l'école était faite pour lui.

Après cela, Ruby et elle continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce qu'Emma, voulant s'assurer de la sécurité d'Henry, détourne le regard.

"- Merde ! s'exclama la blonde en se levant précipitamment.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta la serveuse en regardant tout autour d'elle.

\- Henry !

\- Quoi Henry ? Mais il est sur... Ruby s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il n'était plus au niveau des jeux."

Les deux jeunes femmes cherchèrent donc du regard le petit garçon, jusqu'à ce que la brune le remarque un peu plus loin en compagnie d'une belle brune.

"- Il est là-bas, désigna Ruby en le montrant du doigt. En tout cas, il a bon goût, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Arrête Ruby, il n'a que trois ans.

\- Enfin comme même, il faut reconnaître que c'est une bombe cette femme, par contre, je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu...

\- Non mais sérieusement ? la réprima Emma. Je vais plus te laisser seule avec Henry, tu as vu comment tu parles ?

\- Rhô c'est bon. Va plutôt chercher ton fils maintenant, il serait peut-être temps que vous rentriez, on se voit plus tard, lança-t-elle en commençant directement à partir se rendant compte qu'elle était en retard pour son service au Diner de sa grand-mère."

Emma salua donc son amie de loin d'un geste de la main, avant d'aller rejoindre Henry qui semblait toujours en grande conversation avec l'inconnue.

"- Henry ? appela la blonde.

\- Oups, oui maman ? dit le brun en se retournant vers sa mère avec un air innocent sur le visage.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas parler à des inconnus ? Excusez-moi madame, continua-t-elle en regardant enfin la brune, mais vous comprendrez que je ne veuille pas que mon fils parle à n'importe qui.

\- Je comprend, vous ne faîtes que protéger votre garçon."

Durant l'instant qui suivit, les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent silencieusement. Emma ne l'avait jamais vu dans le coin et devait avouer que Ruby avait raison en la décrivant comme une belle femme, elle était habillée simplement, seulement vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, et pourtant sa beauté naturelle la rendait extrêmement attirante. Celle-ci devait d'ailleurs faire tourner beaucoup de têtes sur son chemin, pensa la blonde.

Henry qui jusqu'à là avait gardé le silence préférant rester discret de peur de se faire punir, décida de reprendre la parole au vu du silence ambiant, surtout qu'il restait perplexe face à la situation ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

"- Maman ? voyant qu'il avait maintenant son attention il continua. La madame, elle semblait perdue, c'est pour ça que je suis allé la voir, après tout je suis un prince, je viens toujours en aide aux princesses en détresse, dit-il levant fièrement la tête.

\- C'est très bien mon trésor mais tu dois faire attention à toi, d'accord ?

\- Promis, mais maintenant que tu es là tu pourras peut-être l'aider...

\- Avec joie ! Enchantée, Emma Swan, shérif de cette magnifique petite ville, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main, et en tant que t'elle je serais ravie de pouvoir vous indiquer votre chemin.

\- Elle cherche la rue Mifflin, répondit Henry fièrement sans laisser le temps à l'inconnue de placer un seul mot.

\- C'est vrai ?"

Régina pour toute réponse, hocha positivement la tête.

"- Très bien dans ce cas-là, nous allons faire mieux que vous indiquez la route, nous allons vous y menez !

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés, j'arriverai sans doute à me débrouiller, rétorqua gentiment la brune.

\- J'insiste ! Et pour être franche, c'est sur notre chemin de retour, donc cela ne nous pose aucun problème."

La brune reconnaissante sourit donc à la shérif avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Pendant tout le chemin, Henry ne put se retenir de poser des centaines de question à la nouvelle arrivante, ils apprirent donc qu'elle s'appelait Régina Mills et qu'elle aménageait dans la ville.

Emma, quant à elle plus discrète, restait en retrait pour pouvoir observer à sa guise la brune sans que celle-ci ne se rende compte de rien. Bien entendu, elle écoutait attentivement les réponses que pouvait fournir Régina à son fils car malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la curiosité envers cette femme qui semblait avoir un certain attrait.

"- Ouah ! s'écria Henry, mais vous êtes riche !"

L'exclamation du petit garçon sortit la blonde de ses pensées, elle tourna donc la tête vers ce que regardait son fils et resta elle aussi en admiration devant la maison qui se dressait face à elle. Régina, face à la réaction du brun et de sa mère, ne put se retenir de rire. Ce fut ce rire qui ramena Emma à la réalité, elle n'avait jamais entendu un rire aussi cristallin que celui-ci, ce qui la fit elle-même sourire.

"- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda le petit garçon pensant avoir fait une bêtise.

\- Rien de mal, rit Régina, seulement si tu avais vu ta tête quelques instants plus tôt, tu aurais ri avec moi.

\- C'est à vous ce manoir ? osa Emma piquée par la curiosité.

\- Tout à fait, même si ce n'est qu'une maison.

\- Bah, elle est bien plus grande que la notre, remarqua Henry. Surtout que nous on est trois à vivre dedans.

\- Trois ? s'étonna le shérif, je pourrais savoir qui est cet intrus qui vit avec nous sans que je le sache ?

\- Bah Dobby ! expliqua le brun le plus simplement du monde."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la blonde qui se lança dans un fou rire sous le regard étonné de la brune qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

"- Dobby, c'est notre chat, révéla Emma entre deux rires."

Quand elle réussit enfin à se ressaisir, elle déclara qu'il était largement temps qu'ils rentrent et souhaita donc la bienvenue à Régina à Storybrook, tout en lui déclarant qu'au vu de la petite taille de la ville, elles risquaient de se revoir. Celle-ci les remercia encore une fois pour l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici et leur dit au revoir.

Elle ne pénétra chez elle que lorsqu'elle les vit disparaître au coin de la rue. Elle était heureuse que cette journée se soit si bien passé car il est vrai qu'en se réveillant ce matin, elle s'attendait plus à vivre une journée morose en raison de son déménagement et du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment choisi. Mais en étant tombé par hasard sur Henry et sa mère, cela avait remis de la couleur dans sa journée, sans rien demander, ils l'avaient conduite jusqu'à chez elle, et elle était plus que ravie d'être tombé sur eux aujourd'hui.

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous désirez la suite :) Si vous avez des remarques, je les prendrai en compte ;) En tout cas, j'espère que ce début vous a plu et je vous dit donc, peut-être à bientôt !  
Juste un petit mot, pour ceux à qui je lis les histoires, je ne vous oublie pas :p comptez sur moi pour les reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! Tout d'abord mes plus plates excuses, je ne pensais pas que mon bac me prendrait autant de temps ^^ mais au final je n'ai pas pu publier de nouveaux chapitres. Je me rattrape donc maintenant et vous promet que mes publications vont être dorénavant régulières (je suis en vacances, j'aurai le temps :p)  
Je tiens comme même à remercier tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon premier chapitre, de laisser un commentaire, qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris :) merci à tous  
J'ai assez parlé je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, vous avez assez attendu ^^**

Les débuts à Storybrook

Après être rentrée chez elle, Régina observa longuement les cartons qui jonchaient son hall avant de décider de ne pas s'en occuper directement, sa journée l'avait fatiguée et elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller se faire couler un bain pour pouvoir se reposer. Elle mit quelques instants avant de trouver la salle de bain car au vu de la grandeur de la demeure, elle dut ouvrir plusieurs portes avant de trouver la bonne. Elle n'avait visité cette maison qu'une fois avant de se décider à l'acheter, elle avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cette-dernière qui réunissait tous les critères qu'elle avait exposés à l'agent immobilier. La maison était grande définit d'ailleurs par le vendeur comme la plus imposante de la ville, ses pièces étaient vastes, elle avait un bureau, plusieurs chambres, une cuisine toute équipée qui lui permettrait de réaliser ses petits plats et surtout un jardin où elle pourrait, durant son temps libre, jardiner ou tout simplement se détendre. Elle n'avait alors pas hésiter longtemps avant de donner une réponse positive, de plus sa situation financière n'était pas un frein à l'achat et le dernier point essentiel de cette maison qui l'avait convaincue était sa localisation, loin de Boston.

Après avoir trouvé la salle de bain, la jeune femme fit couler l'eau pour remplir la baignoire pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Une fois cela fait, elle se glissa dans son bain et ne put retenir le soupir de bonheur qui franchit ses lèvres. Suite à la journée qu'elle venait de passer celui-ci était le bienvenu et elle resta donc quasiment une heure dedans à savourer la chaleur et le bien-être qu'il lui apportait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre du bon temps ainsi mais ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles, elle jugeait alors avoir le droit de prendre une pause avant de se mettre au travail surtout au vu du nombre de cartons qui l'attendait en bas.

Maintenant changée et prête, Régina alla se préparer rapidement un dîner pour pouvoir commencer à ranger. Durant deux heures, elle déballa les cartons, ramassa les différents objets qu'elle pouvait sortir, réfléchit au meilleur endroit où elle pourrait poser tel ou tel cadre. Malheureusement après ce laps de temps, lorsqu'elle observa ce qu'il lui restait encore à faire, elle fut démotivée, elle décida donc d'aller se coucher pour pouvoir reprendre tout cela le lendemain en forme.

Une fois dans son lit, la jeune femme allongée, resta les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ces moments où seule dans son lit elle se mettait à trop réfléchir, se remémorant sa journée et le plus souvent les moments les plus durs. Mais cette fois-ci, elle s'endormit sereinement car en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait fait, l'image d'Henry et de sa mère lui revint en mémoire et sans réellement savoir pourquoi cela lui fit du bien et lui permit de s'endormir facilement.

Le lendemain matin, la brune se réveilla sereine ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, elle regarda l'heure et en voyant qu'il était déjà dix heures, elle qui aurait habituellement sauté de son lit pour se dépêcher, ne put que sourire, elle n'avait aucune obligation et surtout, la nuit qu'elle venait de passer l'avait mise de bonne humeur. Le sourire aux lèvres elle resta quelques minutes de plus allongée, avant d'enfin se lever pour aller se préparer. Après un bon petit-déjeuner et un café, elle alla se changer en adoptant une tenue décontractée étant donné qu'elle risquait de passer sa journée à déballer les cartons. De plus elle ne connaissait personne dans les environs et quasiment personne ne savait qu'elle avait déménagé, elle ne risquait donc pas d'être interrompue.

Sa journée se passa très bien, sans l'ombre d'un problème, le seul auquel elle avait pu faire face, était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à monter son bureau mais étant donné qu'elle était tenace, elle n'avait pas abandonné et avait fini par y arriver. A la fin de la journée, elle était fière d'elle, le principal était déballé et il ne restait plus qu'à décorer la maison avec deux ou trois autres petits détails à régler. Comme la veille, elle choisit de s'arrêter là pour pouvoir tranquillement continuer le lendemain. Au vu de sa fatigue, elle ne tarda pas à aller se coucher et dès vingt-deux heures, après avoir juste prit le temps de regarder un épisode de sa série, elle était dans son lit.

Le lendemain le même schéma se répéta, elle ne se réveilla que tard le matin mais préféra cette fois-ci aller au diner du coin qu'elle avait aperçu à son arrivée pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, cela lui permettrait de souffler un peu mais aussi de découvrir la ville.

Elle prit la direction du café sans se presser pour pouvoir observer les lieux de cette nouvelle ville tout en profitant du soleil de septembre jouant sur sa peau.

Durant tout le trajet toutes les personnes qu'elle put rencontrer la saluèrent chaleureusement ce qui la changeait bien de Boston où les gens étaient toujours pressés et ne prenaient pas le temps de savourer ce qui les entourait. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle était là mais elle s'y plaisait déjà.

Arrivée sur place, elle reconnut la jeune femme qui était en compagnie d'Emma il y a deux jours de cela lorsqu'elle était perdue, mais celle-ci l'intriguait, la shérif avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de responsable, surtout qu'elle était mère d'un petit garçon, elle semblait bonne vivante et toujours à vouloir aider les autres, du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait eu Régina en voyant la blonde pour la première fois. Alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire d'avis à propos de la serveuse, cette dernière ressortait plus comme quelqu'un d'excentrique, avec des mèches rouges, portant des habits courts tout en restant dans la limite du décent mais elle était aussi toujours souriante, elle paraissait courtoise, polie. La brune essayait donc de cerner le personnage lorsque Ruby s'approcha.

La serveuse l'avait vue rentrer dans le café mais avait préféré lui laisser un peu de temps avant de venir la voir. Elle l'avait, bien entendu, directement reconnue comme l'inconnue du parc ce qui avait suffit à déclencher sa curiosité mais elle était quelqu'un qui savait se tenir et elle avait donc attendu encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge pouvoir y aller.

"- Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda courtoisement Ruby.

\- Oui, s'il vous plait, je souhaiterais prendre un petit déjeuner si c'est toujours possible.

\- Bien sûr, vous préférez à emporter ou déjeuner ici ?

\- Je pense que je vais rester ici, répondit Régina.

\- Si vous voulez donc bien me suivre, déclara la serveuse en imitant une révérence."

Malgré la première opinion qu'elle avait eu d'elle en la voyant, Régina devait s'avouer qu'elle semblait s'être trompé, la serveuse était courtoise et avait l'air de vouloir la mettre à l'aise.

Ruby conduisit donc la brune jusqu'à une table en bois où une plante séjournait, la décoration était certes simple mais cela n'enlevait rien au charme dont était pourvu le dîner.

Régina énonça sa commande pendant que Ruby retenait méticuleusement le tout, celle-ci n'avait jamais eu besoin de bloc-notes pour retenir les demandes des diverses clients ce qui étonnait souvent les gens de passage dans la ville. Jusqu'à maintenant sa mémoire ne lui avait jamais joué de tour et elle comptait bien continuer comme cela, car si elle devait s'affubler d'un carnet,, étant donné qu'elle ne possédait presque jamais de poche, cela faudrait dire qu'elle devrait aussi porter un tablier et elle refusait catégoriquement cela.

Après avoir tout bien retenue, elle se dirigea donc en cuisine où elle exposa la commande à sa grand-mère qui était à la fois la cuisinière mais aussi la gérante de ce café. Suite à cela elle retourna en salle pour accueillir de potentiels clients mais au comptoir l'attendait déjà Emma accompagné d'Henry.

"- Salut vous ! Comment vous allez ? interrogea la brune.

\- C'est demain ! C'est demain ! hurla Henry tout en tournant sur lui-même excité comme jamais.

\- Ouah ! C'est la rentrée qui le met dans cet état ? Mais c'était pas hier ? En tout cas, j'avais raison quand je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, rigola Ruby en parlant directement à Emma.

\- Hier, on était samedi, annonça Emma puis elle reprit en se tournant vers son fils. Bon Henry calme toi maintenant, autrement tu n'auras pas de chausson aux pommes."

La réflexion sembla faire son effet car aussitôt le petit garçon se calma et se replaça calmement sur son tabouret. Mais après avoir observer sa mère, il se pencha vers la brune lui faisant signe de se rapprocher pour qu'il puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"- Maman elle est bizarre depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait la tête, tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? chuchota Henry soucieux.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon petit bonhomme, ta maman elle a juste peur que tu l'oublies, plaisanta Ruby.

\- Elle a peur que je l'oublie ? Mais comment je pourrais l'oublier, c'est ma maman, c'est possible ça d'oublier sa maman ?

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit mon chéri, répondit à la place la blonde étant donné que la discussion était à nouveau audible pour elle.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, rajouta la brune avant même qu'Emma ne puisse répliquer, c'est que demain c'est la rentrée des classes et tu es tellement enthousiaste que ta mère a peur que tu ne veuilles plus rentrer et que tu te plaises plus là-bas qu'avec elle.

\- Hein ! Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Il faut pas que tu penses ça, c'est toi que j'aime le plus au monde !"

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Henry prit sa mère dans ses bras pour un long câlin auquel répondit rapidement Emma en quelques sortes soulagé par ce que venait de dire son fils.

"- Bon maintenant que j'ai encore résolu un problème, d'ailleurs heureusement que je suis là.

\- Tu n'as pas fini de te lancer des fleurs ? taquina Emma.

\- Alors, même ma meilleure amie ne le fait pas, un moment faut bien que je prenne les choses en main et que je me félicite toute seule, déclara la brune en tirant la langue. Mais bref, tu ne sais pas qui est venue ce matin et qui est d'ailleurs toujours là ?

\- Oh non pas Killian ! se plaignit directement la blonde.

\- Mauvaise pioche ! La belle inconnue !"

Emma mit plusieurs minutes avant d'assimiler l'allusion de son amie, et une fois qu'elle eut compris elle fit divaguer son regard sur les différents clients pour vérifier les dires de la serveuse. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut son cœur manqua un battement, comme la première fois où elle l'avait vu, la sulfureuse brune était tout simplement magnifique, habillé pourtant de manière classique, elle portait aujourd'hui un simple tee-shirt accompagné d'un jean, dans l'ensemble tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais même dans cette tenue elle était éclatante. C'est pourquoi, sans s'en rendre compte Emma se mit à l'observer ne pouvant plus détacher son regard.

Henry, qui pour sa part, depuis quelques minutes essayait d'attirer l'attention de sa mère attendant toujours son chausson aux pommes, vit que l'attention de celle-ci était focalisé sur une femme assise un peu plus loin attendant sans doute sa commande. A son tour, il l'épia avant de se rendre compte que ce visage lui était familier, il la reconnut alors comme la femme qu'il avait aidé à retrouver son chemin il y a quelques temps de cela. Tout heureux de la revoir, il se leva pour aller la saluer.

Un nouvel arrivant dans son champ de vision fit réagir Emma, au départ quelque peu surprise que la brune puisse avoir un fils, elle se rendit compte que le petit garçon n'était autre qu'Henry, trop hypnotisée par Régina, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que celui-ci avait quitté son siège pour aller la voir. De voir son fils aussi heureux ne put que la faire sourire, de plus cela lui permettait de les rejoindre et donc par la même occasion de pouvoir reparler à la belle inconnue.

Lorsque la brune vit Henry, elle sourit, elle avait souvent pensé au jeune garçon et à sa mère la veille lorsqu'elle défaisait ses cartons et le voir à nouveau lui faisait tout simplement plaisir.

"- Tu es encore tout seul toi ? demanda gentiment la brune.

\- Non ma maman est juste derrière mais comme elle ne me répondait pas et que je vous ai vu je me suis dit que je pouvais venir vous dire bonjour.

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir.

\- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi, hier avec ma maman on a beaucoup parlé de vous, parce que déjà il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui viennent vivre à Storybrook et puis vous aviez l'air gentil !"

La remarque fit encore plus sourire Régina qui devant l'air enfantin du petit garçon ne pouvait qu'être charmée. De plus savoir qu'on avait pensé à elle, en bien, ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse même si cela l'étonnait aussi.

"- Bonjour ! salua Emma qui venait de les rejoindre. Excusez moi, il a du prendre l'habitude de venir vous voir sans me prévenir, continua la blonde en faisant les gros yeux à Henry.

\- Bonjour, et oui je n'y suis pour rien cette fois-ci, plaisanta Régina.

\- Mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui arrêtait pas de la regarder et du coup tu m'écoutais pas."

Prise sur le fait, Emma se mit à rougir mais Régina n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus qu'on l'interpellait à nouveau. Elle se retourna en pensant récupérer ce qu'elle avait commandé mais ce n'était pas la serveuse qui se tenait en face d'elle. C'était une jeune femme qui semblait la connaître étant donné que son prénom lui était familier mais pour Régina ce visage lui semblait totalement inconnu.

 **Voilà ! Désolé si il y a des fautes, il y en a toujours qui passent malgré mes relectures ^^ J'espère que malgré l'attente, ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous serez pour la suite**  
 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi tout le monde ! Bon je sais ma publication n'est pas très régulière, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas que les idées manquent je sais déjà vers quoi je veux aller mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de traduire ses pensées à l'écrit ^^ Enfin :p Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon dernier chapitre et de laisser un commentaire (ou pas d'ailleurs :p)**  
 **Je tenais juste à vous préciser que les premiers chapitres sont surtout là pour poser le décor donc n'espérer pas les voir se rapprocher en un claquement de doigt ;) Bon je vous laisse lire la suite, on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Les retrouvailles**

"- Régina ?! Tu ne me reconnais pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'inconnue ne paraissant pas surprise du manque de réaction de la brune.

\- Je suis désolée... hésita celle-ci.

\- Oh mais il n'y a pas de soucis ! Ca fait longtemps aussi qu'on ne s'est pas vues, malheureusement. Et puis j'ai comme même pris de l'âge, rigola-t-elle. En revanche, toi, tu n'as pas changé, toujours ce même regard ténébreux qui semble pénétrer les gens. Enfin bref, si je te dis l'Evil Queen, ça te rappelle quelque chose, ce vieux surnom ne te dit rien ?

\- Kathryn ..?

\- Ah ! Je vois que tu te souviens de moi."

Régina, qui jusqu'à présent était restée assise, se leva enfin et n'hésita pas longtemps avant de prendre son ancienne amie dans les bras. L'émotion l'avait vite rattrapée et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, une larme coula sur sa joue. La blonde qui l'avait vue, tendit doucement sa main pour chasser la goutte d'eau.

"- Ne pleure pas ma belle, murmura tendrement Kathryn.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, sanglota une Régina émue.

\- Aller, viens on va s'asseoir, on sera mieux."

La blonde, tenant toujours Régina, se déplaça ainsi pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir côte à côte autour de la table qu'occupait cette-dernière.

Henry, quant à lui, qui était resté jusqu'à maintenant silencieux, tout comme sa mère à regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, décida de prendre la parole car il y avait un détail dans ce qu'avait dit Kathryn qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

"- Excusez-moi mais c'est parce qu'elle t'a appelée Evil Queen que tu pleures ?"

Les deux femmes qui s'étaient retournées à l'entente de la voix du petit garçon sourirent après ses paroles.

"- Absolument pas mon bonhomme, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir un jour et que c'est donc une excellente surprise, si tu veux, c'est ce que l'on appelle des larmes de joie.

\- Mais alors pourquoi elle t'a surnommée l'Evil Queen ? C'est pas très gentil. Parce que l'Evil Queen c'est la méchante dans Blanche-neige et elle ne représente rien de bien. Elle tout ce qu'elle veut c'est tout pour elle, or Blanche-neige semble plus appréciée qu'elle par le peuple et surtout elle est plus belle, ce qui ne plait pas beaucoup à sa belle-mère. Elle est donc une menace et c'est la seule raison qui la pousse à vouloir l'empoissonner. Moi je suis pas sûr que ce soit une raison valable, il faut savoir accepter que dans certains domaines, il y a des gens meilleurs que nous. Surtout que c'était une reine, elle pouvait déjà avoir quasiment tout ce qu'elle souhaitait alors que Blanche-neige, elle n'était qu'une...

\- Stop, coupa Emma, je ne suis pas sûre que ta version des faits du Disney Blanche-neige intéresse beaucoup ces dames. De plus, elles viennent de se retrouver donc on va les laisser tranquille et aller commander ta tarte aux pommes."

Face aux dires de sa mère, Henry semblait être face à un véritable dilemme, devait-il reposer sa question ou devait-il les laisser tranquille comme sa mère le suggérait et avoir sa tarte aux pommes ? Finalement après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, durant lesquelles tout le monde l'observa plisser des yeux et se mordre la langue, gestes qu'il effectuait inconsciemment lorsqu'il se concentrait, il choisit de se lancer, sa curiosité étant plus forte que son appétit.

"- Mais je n'ai pas encore la réponse à ma question, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi madame Nolan à appeler Régina, l'Evil Queen.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'être aussi curieux, réprimanda sa mère.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux très bien lui expliquer. Tu vois ce surnom remonte au lycée, à cette époque, j'étais, comment dire... Pas très sociable et j'avais tendance à renvoyer balader tous ceux qui m'approchaient donc au fur et à mesure ils ont commencé à me surnommer ainsi, sans doute pour se moquer de mon côté inaccessible et un peu hautain. A l'époque je l'ai très mal vécu mais Kathryn, que je connaissais déjà depuis longtemps et qui était à peu près la seule personne à qui j'osais parler, à décider de se moquer des autres en me nommant elle-même ainsi mais sur le ton de la rigolade. Cela a plutôt bien marché car petit à petit ils ont arrêté de m'appeler ainsi en pensant que ça ne me faisait plus rien. Après c'est resté et Kathryn a pris l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi, sourit Régina en se remémorant cette période.

\- La morale qu'il faut retenir de cette histoire, mon garçon, continua son amie, c'est que lorsque les gens voient que ce qu'ils avaient entamé, dans le but de blesser quelqu'un, ne marche plus, ils constatent qu'il n'y a plus aucun intérêt à continuer.

\- Je trouve que c'est stupide de se moquer de quelqu'un pour des raisons aussi futiles, tu avais peut-être tes raisons en plus d'agir comme ça, médita Henry.

\- Bon maintenant que tu sais tout, on va les laisser tranquille, termina Emma se sentant trop dans ces retrouvailles."

Suite à cela, la shérif prit son fils par la main pour l'emmener à leur place près comptoir où se tenait Ruby tout sourire. Celle-ci avait depuis longtemps fini de préparer la commande de la brune mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu aller la lui remettre, elle l'avait aperçu en bonne compagnie, elle n'avait alors pas voulu déranger, sentant que quelque chose se profilait. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer toute la scène de loin, et même si elle n'avait pas entendu un mot de leur discussion, ce à quoi elle assista ensuite lui suffit amplement. En particulier le moment où elle aperçut le visage d'Emma se décomposer lorsque Régina prit Kathryn dans ses bras, cela valait bien tous les mots du monde. En les voyant revenir vers elle, le sourire qui s'étalait déjà sur ses lèvres s'accentua à la mine boudeuse de sa meilleure amie.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ?

\- Oh ne sois pas désagréable comme cela, je n'y suis pour rien si madame Nolan connait déjà cette belle inconnue, plaisanta la serveuse. D'ailleurs il y avait une chance sur combien pour qu'une femme distinguée comme ton inconnue connaisse quelqu'un du coin ?

\- Premièrement ce n'est pas mon inconnue, et il semblerait que la probabilité soit assez importante étant donné que c'est arrivé.

\- Entendrais-je de la jalousie dans ta voix ?

\- Arrêtes Ruby, pourquoi serais-je jalouse ? Je ne la connais même pas cette belle inconnue, qui se nomme d'ailleurs Régina pour ta gouverne.

\- Bien madame ! rigola Ruby en exécutant le salut militaire. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois maintenant aller servir les clients de ce modeste diner. Et après je t'apporte ta tarte aux pommes, dit-elle à Henry avec un clin d'œil."

Celui-ci qui fixait les deux femmes depuis qu'ils avaient repris place ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un petit saut de joie, il n'avait pas tout compris à la discussion qui venait de se dérouler mais n'en tint pas plus rigueur que cela, étant donné que c'est souvent ce qu'il se passait quand sa mère et Ruby parlaient ensemble. De tout façon, lui, tout ce qu'il attendait c'était sa tarte pour enfin pouvoir satisfaire son estomac qui faisait de plus en plus de bruit.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, Henry avait enfin eu le droit à sa tarte qu'il s'était empressé de manger ce qui lui avait valu une remontrance de la part de sa mère. Mais cette-dernière semblait ailleurs, en réalité elle aurait bien aimé reparlé à Ruby. Tout d'abord pour s'excuser de son comportement mais surtout parce qu'elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de temps en temps à la table où était encore Régina et Kathryn qui semblaient se raconter ce que chacune avait manqué dans la vie de l'autre, elles avaient l'air toutes les deux extrêmement heureuses de s'être retrouvées et sans savoir pourquoi cela créait un poids dans l'estomac de la blonde. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait ressenti cela, le coup de foudre existait-il ? Elle n'y croyait absolument pas mais ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à leur table. Et c'est pour cela, principalement, qu'elle avait besoin de Ruby en ce moment, celle-ci était toujours là pour l'aider à répondre à ses nombreuses questions, bien entendu c'était réciproque, elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre et elles s'étaient déjà prouvées un nombre incalculable de fois que cela était vrai.

Malheureusement pour Emma, la discussion qu'elle souhaitait avoir n'aurait pas lieu aujourd'hui. L'heure de pointe était arrivée et la serveuse n'avait plus une minute à elle. Par conséquent, le cœur lourd, la blonde, décida tout de même de quitter le restaurant pour rentrer. Henry avait tout de même sa rentrée le lendemain et ils leur restaient encore quelques petits détails à régler. Elle salua alors son amie de loin d'un signe de la main avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Régina qui l'observait aussi, elle lui adressa un sourire auquel répondit la brune avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Arrivés chez eux, Emma et Henry préparèrent le sac du petit garçon pour le lendemain. La blonde dut d'ailleurs freiner un peu l'ardeur du petit brun car celui-ci voulait y mettre tous ces livres, tous les cahiers qu'ils avaient achetés et tous les crayons qui lui était possible de mettre. Au final, la shérif réussi à ne lui faire mettre que deux cahiers, sa trousse avec ce qu'il aurait besoin et bien entendu ils laissèrent assez de place pour qu'il puisse y placer son doudou après sa nuit. Henry ne se séparait quasiment jamais de sa peluche en forme de crocodile, et pourtant celle-ci était en très bon état, contrairement à la plupart des doudous des autres enfants qui s'usent rapidement avec l'âge et l'utilisation des petits qui n'est pas toujours des plus délicates. Au contraire celui d'Henry était comme neuf, il y faisait tellement attention que même sa mère ne pouvait pas le laver n'importe comment.

Après cela, Emma exigea que le petit brun aille prendre un bain, Henry tellement heureux de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain n'opposa aucune résistance ce qui étonna grandement sa mère car même si c'était un petit garçon très obéissant qui ne semblait pas poser beaucoup de problèmes, le moment où il devait aller se laver était toujours un véritable défi pour la blonde qui devait toujours user de stratégies différentes pour le convaincre.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tout aussi bien, ils mangèrent tranquillement et Henry alla de lui-même au lit car il voulait être en pleine forme pour le lendemain même si Emma n'échappa pas à l'histoire du soir. Le petit brun ne savait pas encore lire, alors tous les soirs ils préparaient un livre que sa mère devait lui lire. Le style des livres était très varié, cela pouvait très bien être un conte, tout ce qu'il y a de banal, mais cela pouvait aussi être livre plus intellectuel et ce soir justement il voulait la lecture d'un livre traitant des ornithorynques, Henry était depuis son plus jeune âge fasciné par ces bêtes, le fait qu'elles soient des mammifères qui pondent des œufs l'intriguait beaucoup.

Le petit brun s'endormit rapidement ce qui permit à Emma de terminer tranquillement la vaisselle qu'il restait avant d'aller elle-même se changer pour aller se mettre au lit. Elle reprenait le boulot le lendemain après avoir posé une semaine de vacances pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de son petit garçon, la vitesse à laquelle son fils grandissait lui faisait peur. Elle avait l'impression que c'était la veille que l'infirmière lui mettait ce petit bout dans ses bras en lui demandant si elle avait pris sa décision quant à son avenir, si elle décidait de le garder ou de le laisser aux services sociaux. Au départ elle avait pensé le laisser pour qu'il puisse avoir sa chance, mais quand elle l'avait eu dans ses bras tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés et elle avait décidé de le garder. Alors si les premiers mois n'avaient pas été faciles, elle avait fini par trouver ses habitudes et surtout elle n'avait jamais été toute seule, elle avait toujours été épaulé par ses amis et sa famille. Aujourd'hui elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix et ne regrettait en rien sa décision, surtout que rien n'était plus beau que de voir grandir ce bout de chou. Et c'est sur ces bons souvenirs qu'Emma s'endormit sereine non sans une dernière pensée pour Régina.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Je m'excuse aussi si il y a des fautes, j'essaie de me relire un maximum mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de tout voir ^^**  
 **A bientôt (je fais mon maximum pour être dans les temps) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

La rentrée

Emma arriva hors d'haleine et complètement paniquée dans la chambre de son fils après avoir vu l'heure qu'il était.

"- Henry, réveille-toi vite, ordonna la blonde en lui ôtant sa couette.

\- Encore dodo maman, supplia le petit garçon fatigué.

\- Non, non, on n'a pas le temps si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant on va finir par être en retard, affirma-t-elle tout en ouvrant les volets ce qui obligea son fils à mettre les mains devant ses yeux agressé par la lumière du jour.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, coupa Emma, aller, je pensais que tu mettrais plus d'entrain en ce jour de rentrée.

\- Rentrée ? Rentrée ! sembla comprendre Henry."

Aussitôt le petit garçon, comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique, sauta de son lit propulsé par une force nouvelle. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita dans les escaliers qu'il dévala afin de se rendre dans la cuisine.

"- Henry doucement ! hurla Emma encore dans la chambre entrain de refaire le lit de son fils.

\- Mais maman on va être en retard !"

La shérif poussa un soupir de lassitude avant d'aller rejoindre Henry qui attendait qu'elle lui serve son petit-déjeuner. Tout d'abord, elle lui prépara son chocolat chaud à la cannelle pendant qu'il mangeait tranquillement ses céréales. Une fois que l'estomac fut rempli, Emma lui expliqua qu'il devait aller se laver pendant qu'elle-même se préparerait, bien entendu tout avait été préparer la veille, ses vêtements l'attendaient sur son lit et tout dans la salle de bain était prêt pour sa venue.

"- Allez Henry, on y va maintenant ! annonça Emma prête à y aller, attendant son fils dans l'entrée."

Celui-ci déboula quelques secondes après, son cartable visser sur son dos accompagné d'un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

"- On peut y aller ! lança le petit garçon, heureux."

La blonde le laissa sortir avant elle pour pouvoir fermer derrière eux et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire à son tour. Du sac d'Henry dépassait la tête de sa peluche, cela était maintenant devenu une habitude depuis qu'il avait vu les Toy Story, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dès qu'il ne les regardait pas ses jouets reprenaient vie, il fallait donc que sa peluche puisse respirer. La première fois, cela avait surpris Emma mais elle n'avait rien dit, laissant son fils rêver.

Ils avaient réussi à ne pas être en retard, même si leur temps d'avance était limitée. C'est pourquoi ils se dépêchèrent et coururent tout au long du chemin les menant à l'école, heureusement pour eux celle-ci n'était pas bien loin mais la shérif se mit à penser qu'il leur faudrait à l'avenir se préparer plus rapidement pour pouvoir y aller sans avoir à stresser, même si, aujourd'hui, le fait de courir ne semblait pas déranger le petit garçon qui riait à gorge déployée trop heureux de commencer l'école.

Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient passait par devant la maison de Régina et Emma ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir que les volets du rez-de-chaussée étaient déjà ouvert et qu'il semblait y avoir du mouvement à l'intérieur. La shérif se demanda alors ce que pouvait bien faire la brune déjà levée à cette heure-là déjà . Tellement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à la chute de la peluche du sac d'Henry.

Arrivés devant l'école, Emma, sans qu'elle l'ait envisagé, fut assailli par diverses émotions, la fierté tout d'abord de voir son petit garçon grandir et entrer à l'école mais aussi peinée de devoir le laisser seul pour la journée. Il était bien permis aux parents, à cet âge-là, de venir les chercher le midi et de les garder à la maison l'après-midi, mais avec son travail il était impossible à la blonde de faire cela. Lorsqu'elle l'avait avoué à son fils, celui avait été encore plus heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps à l'école, ce qui avait encore un peu plus chagriné sa mère même si elle avait tenté de ne rien montrer.

Avant qu'il ne parte, Emma s'agenouilla pour se mettre au niveau de son fils.

"- Voilà mon chéri, on y est. Passe une bonne journée, tu es gentil avec tes camarades et tu n'embêtes pas trop la maîtresse, d'accord, tu fais ce qu'elle te demande. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te chercher ce midi mais on se voit ce soir et tu auras intérêt à me dire tout ce que tu as fait.

\- Promis maman, jura le petit brun."

Ce dernier après avoir embrassé sa mère commença à se diriger vers la cours de récréation lorsqu'il se retourna.

"- Je t'aime maman, tu vas me manquer toi aussi."

Prise de court la blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Henry s'était déjà dirigé vers d'autres jeunes de son âge.

Après avoir attendu encore quelques minutes devant l'école, Emma jugea qu'il était temps pour elle de partir travailler et c'est donc sans grande conviction qu'elle se dirigea vers le poste de la ville où l'attendait sans doute son collègue depuis une bonne demi-heure.

En effet lorsqu'elle arriva, Graham, son collègue mais aussi ami l'attendait deux gobelet à la main. Il lui en tendit un en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de passer en prendre un. C'était d'ailleurs devenu une habitude, tous les matins lorsqu'elle arrivait un chocolat chaud l'attendait sur son bureau car en général entre Henry à préparer et ne rien oublier, elle laissait souvent ses envies de côté et ne prenait donc pas son chocolat, or une Emma sans avoir bu son chocolat du matin est une Emma d'humeur exécrable et pour Graham passer une journée entière avec la shérif de mauvaise humeur est un véritable supplice car dans ces moments, elle est à fleur de peau et le moindre petit problème peut devenir un cataclysme. Par conséquent, avec le temps, Graham a fini par lui apporter sa boisson lui même pour être sûr de pouvoir passer une bonne journée.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut bu, ils continuèrent de parler quelques instants, l'adjoint expliquant à la shérif ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant cette semaine et elle lui narrant ce qu'elle avait fait pendant cette période de repos. Après cela il leur fallu tout de même se remettre au travail donc Emma regagna son bureau où l'attendait une multitudes de dossiers à compléter, pendant que Graham décida de faire un tour dans la ville, vérifiant que tout allait bien.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'Emma prenne son courage à deux mains pour commencer les dossiers. La paperasse était ce qu'elle aimait le moins dans son métier, surtout que depuis qu'elle avait été nommé shérif cette tâche lui revenait automatiquement, alors même si Graham l'aidait de temps en temps, la plupart du temps elle devait se débrouiller ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

Pendant ce temps, chez Régina, celle-ci s'était levée tôt par habitude et s'était tranquillement préparée. Lorsqu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, elle avait vu la shérif et son fils passer devant chez elle en courant, ce qui l'avait d'abord étonnée mais son attention avait ensuite été attiré par quelque chose tombant du sac d'Henry. Elle s'était rendu dehors pour voir ce que c'était en espérant que ça ne soit pas quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Elle constata que c'était une peluche, elle la récupéra et même si elle se doutait du propriétaire, aperçut le prénom d'Henry dessus. Elle regarda au bout de la rue mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne, elle rentra donc chez elle ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle savait que pour un enfant perdre son doudou était des fois très dur mais elle n'allait tout de même pas aller à l'école prétextant avoir la peluche d'un des élèves. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint que la blonde lui avait dit être le shérif de la ville, elle pourrait toujours essayer d'aller le déposer là-bas. Surtout que cela représenterait une occasion de la revoir.

Après avoir vérifier une dizaine de fois son reflet dans le miroir trouvant toujours quelque chose à retoucher, elle se dirigea vers le poste de police. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas réellement où celui-ci se trouvait, elle dut donc plusieurs fois demander son chemin à des passants qui s'avéraient encore une fois très sympathique s'arrêtant automatiquement dès qu'elle s'excusait auprès d'eux pour leur poser une question. En faisant le rapprochement avec les gens de Boston, elle trouvait cela très étonnant car là-bas, la plupart des passants étaient très souvent pressés et n'avaient pas réellement le temps pour s'arrêter aider quelqu'un.

Ce n'est donc qu'après quelques efforts qu'elle arriva finalement devant le poste. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise par le manque de personne, les locaux semblaient tout à fait vide, de plus en entrant dans le poste elle se retrouvait directement dans les bureaux sans avoir à passer par une quelconque accueil mais quand elle vit que seul deux bureaux étaient présents, elle se dit que le taux de délit par ici ne devait pas être très élevé. Pour s'assurer que personne n'était là, elle fit le tour de la salle, avant de trouver une porte où une inscription surmonté de la mention "Shérif Swan E." trônait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa, lorsqu'une réponse positive lui parvient, son estomac se noua d'appréhension. Mentalement elle se gifla pour sa réaction et pénétra dans le bureau où Emma travaillait remplissant des dossiers penché au-dessus de son bureau, mordillant le bout d'un de ses crayons.

"- Ce n'est pas très hygiénique ce que vous faites, vous n'êtes même pas sure d'avoir été la seule à le toucher, annonça la brune pour attirer l'attention de la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas relevé le regard de ses dossiers.

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi, je croyais que c'était Graham qui était de retour, avoua Emma."

Après quelques instants, elle reprit.

"- C'est sur que ce n'est peut-être pas spécialement propre mais il me faut quelque chose sur lequel je peux me déstresser.

\- Vous êtes stressée à l'idée de compléter des dossiers ? demanda Régina surprise.

\- Hein ? Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai horreur de ça, donc mordre mon crayon ça m'aide en quelques sorte, vous comprenez ? Vous devez me prendre pour une folle, continua-t-elle devant le manque de réaction de l'autre.

\- Absolument pas, je pense que nous avons tous nos habitudes un peu bizarres.

\- M'en voilà soulagé, soupira la blonde. Bon alors que puis-je pour vous ? Car j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venue jusqu'ici pour parler de mes habitudes.

\- Non, en effet, j'ai quelque chose pour vous."

La brune chercha alors dans son sac la peluche pour pouvoir la lui remettre pendant qu'Emma la regardait intriguée ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

"- Voilà pour vous, reprit Régina.

\- Rumpel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ?

\- Rumpel ? Quel étrange nom. Enfin il est tombé du sac de votre fils ce matin en passant devant chez moi. Vous sembliez en retard donc vous n'avez pas du faire attention.

\- Ouais, sembla gêné Emma, c'est une autre fâcheuse tendance que j'ai, il faut croire que le temps m'en veut mais il passe toujours plus vite dans les moments où pourtant j'en ai le plus besoin.

\- Je comprend, rigola la brune, il veut vous voir arriver en retard."

La blonde sourit devant la moquerie qui lui était adressé.

"- Bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps vous avez sans doute beaucoup de boulot qui vous attend.

\- Oh vous savez c'est plutôt calme par ici, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que me montre la pile de dossiers sur votre bureau, sourit la brune.

\- Ouais mais ce n'est que de la paperasse. Quel shérif je fais je ne vous ai même pas demander si votre aménagement c'était bien passé.

\- Ca été, merci, j'ai juste encore un peu de mal à me repérer dans la ville mais les habitants y sont très accueillants donc on m'indique très souvent mon chemin.

\- Mais vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter la ville ? En plus comme ça je pourrai vérifier que tout va bien.

\- Mais et votre boulot ? Votre collègue ?

\- Il peut bien attendre et puis Gr aham est parti depuis plus d'une demie heure il a pu se passer plein de truc depuis.

\- Oui, dans une petite ville tout à fait tranquille, ironisa Régina.

\- Tout à fait ! Aller venez on y va, déclara Emma en prenant sa veste rouge sur le porte-manteau derrière son bureau."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi tout le monde ! Tout d'abord il faut que je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre aux reviews plutôt et pour l'irrégularité de ma publication ^^ je pensais que j'aurai le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances, mais celui-ci m'a prise en traître :p en tout cas à partir de maintenant je peux vous promettre (sans trop me risquer) que je posterai dorénavant un dimanche sur deux et que je tacherai de faire des chapitres plus longs par la même occasion :) En tout cas je remercie tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire que ce soit dans l'ombre ou en laissant une quelconque trace ;) C'est génial de savoir que des personnes lisent nos histoires et semblent les apprécier :) Bon je ne vous embête pas plus, vous attendez depuis assez longtemps, bonne lecture !**

Une belle journée en perspective

Pendant près de deux heures, les deux jeunes femmes firent le tour de la petite ville qu'était Storybrook, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Emma avait présenté à la brune tous les lieux tels que la mairie, les petits commerces ou encore le parc où elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois mais ne voulant pas mettre fin à leur petite promenade et espérant pouvoir en découvrir un peu plus sur Régina, elle avait continué la visite la menant jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Arrivée là, elle avait tout de même demandé à la brune si cela la dérangeait de continuer, celle-ci heureuse d'en découvrir toujours un peu plus sur cette belle ville et passant un agréable moment avait accepté avec enthousiasme de continuer. Elles se remirent en marche se dirigeant tranquillement vers le port tout en reprenant leur questions, elles souhaitaient mutuellement en découvrir un peu plus sur l'autre, par conséquent dès qu'elles étaient parties du poste ensemble, Emma n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de se mettre à questionner Régina. Cette-dernière d'abord surprise par l'audace du shérif s'était vite prise au jeu des questions-réponses, se mettant elle-même à interroger la blonde. Bien entendu les questions restaient pour la plupart des questions simples, aucune des deux n'osant trop en demander. Elles auraient bien continué encore longtemps mais Leroy arriva face à elles et se mit à vociférer toutes sortes de choses incompréhensibles.

"- Fallait que ce soit une sœur, pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est tout moi ça, toujours à choisir la simplicité, lança-t-il ironique.

\- Vous pensez qu'il nous a vu, demanda Régina à l'intention d'Emma.

\- Non, soupira-t-elle, il doit être encore ivre.

\- A l'heure qu'il est ? s'étonna la brune.

\- Malheureusement, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus d'heure. Bon, commença la blonde en s'approchant de l'homme, tu vas sagement m'accompagner au poste où on va te laisser décuver."

Leroy n'opposa aucune résistance à la shérif lorsque celle-ci l'empoigna pour le guider, à force c'était presque devenu une habitude pour les deux.

"- Je suis désolée Mme Mills, je vais devoir l'amener au poste. Pour pouvoir rentrer chez vous c'est tout simple, il vous suffit de prendre la rue juste derrière vous et de la suivre jusqu'au diner, d'ici je pense que vous serez capable de vous repérer.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule avec cet individu ! S'il s'en prenait à vous ? Je vous suis ! déclara la brune avec détermination.

\- Vous savez quand même que de nous deux c'est moi le shérif ? sourit Emma touché par le geste de la brune. Je suis sûre que je peux m'en sortir seule et puis même si l'envie lui prenait de s'en prendre à moi, vu son état d'ébriété je n'aurai aucun mal à me défendre.

\- Je suis sûre que vous êtes apte de vous défendre mais je ne vous laissais pas réellement le choix, annonça Régina en regardant autour d'elle avant de se décider pour une petite rue en face d'elle.

\- Vous feriez mieux de me suivre alors, plaisanta Emma toujours avec le sourire."

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles reprirent la route vers le poste de police en compagnie de Leroy que tenait toujours la shérif, non pas par peur qu'il s'en aille mais plus pour le guider au vu de sa démarche. Arrivés à destination, la blonde s'empressa d'enfermer l'homme pour se détacher au plus vite de cette tâche. L'homme paraissait au premier abord comme quelqu'un de taciturne et bougon mais sous ce masque se cachait en réalité un homme bon et généreux toujours prêt à donner un coup de main, malheureusement la vie lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ce qui fait qu'il était tombé petit à petit dans les vices de l'alcool et même si la plupart du temps il savait très bien se contrôler, on le retrouvait des fois ivre sur la chaussée à lancer des paroles en l'air comme à l'instant et la tâche de l'enlever de là revenait toujours aux représentants de l'ordre qui se devaient de l'enfermer. Cela ne plaisait pas énormément à Emma car elle connaissait bien Leroy et par le passé il l'avait beaucoup aidé mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'est pourquoi elle tachait de faire cela le plus rapidement possible en demandant à Graham pour la libération. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit cette fois encore car ce dernier était à nouveau au poste ayant fini son petit tour.

"- Tu t'en charges ?

\- Comme d'habitude ! Mais tu sais qu'un moment donné tu devras y faire face...

\- Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il est dans cet état.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire pour lui ? lança l'adjoint défaitiste.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas comme cela !"

Graham ne rétorqua pas, il savait la shérif bornée sur ce sujet, Emma voulait bien faire mais pour lui Leroy était une cause perdue et seul lui, s'il faisait preuve de motivation, pourrait se sortir de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel il s'était lui-même plongé. Il en resta donc là et préféra changer de sujet afin de ne pas attiser la colère de la blonde.

"- Bon et si maintenant tu me présentais à la belle brune qui se trouve juste derrière toi, murmura-t-il."

Emma ayant momentanément oublié la présence de Régina fit enfin les présentations au plus grand bonheur de Graham qui espérait secrètement pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec elle autour d'un verre. Devant l'entrain de son adjoint pour la brune, la shérif ne put que serrer les dents, elle se doutait que beaucoup d'homme devaient tombé sous le charme en la voyant, elle-même devait reconnaître que sa beauté ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente mais elle aurait espérer que cela ne soit pas le cas pour Graham. Elle le connaissait, elle savait que c'était un chic type toujours prêt à aider, la preuve il était devenu policier, mais le voir draguer ouvertement, devant elle qui plus est, Régina la dérangeait beaucoup, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, la brune ne lui avait rien demandé et la blonde ne la connaissait pas assez pour se le permettre. Mais rapidement alors encore en train de les regarder avec une certaine tristesse qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer, Régina l'apostropha.

"-Excusez-moi mais nous devrions peut-être y aller si nous voulons avoir de la place au diner.

\- Au diner ? demanda Emma perplexe.

\- Vous m'aviez promis le déjeuner et vu l'heure je pense qu'il serait préférable d'y aller maintenant."

En effet, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, la blonde remarqua qu'il était déjà midi trente et même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir promis un déjeuner à Régina, si cela pouvait lui permettre de passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie et surtout de s'éloigner un peu de Graham, elle ne se ferait pas prier. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie avec les dernières salutations du blond et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'air libre, la shérif ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, elle s'en voulait de ressentir cela mais depuis que son regard s'était posé sur la brune, son image la hantait, elle ne quittait plus ses pensées, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux c'était elle qu'elle voyait. Comment pouvait-elle éprouver cela après si peu de temps ? Même elle ne le savait pas et n'arrêtait pas de se poser la question, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, les pouvoirs du cœur étaient des fois plus grands que ceux de la raison.

"- Je suis désolée, marmonna la brune en gardant le regard baissé.

\- Comment ? Mais de quoi au juste ?

\- De vous avoir utiliser, même si je trouve le terme inapproprié à la situation, mais c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas du profiter de votre présence pour me débarrasser de votre collègue...

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que je ne vous ai jamais promis quoique ce soit ?

\- Non, s'étonna Régina de la question."

En apprenant cela, Emma partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable devant une Régina un peu perdue par la situation, elle s'attendait à ce que la blonde lui en veuille et que par conséquent elle lui hurle dessus ou au contraire l'ignore totalement mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à cela.

"- Je... Vous m'aviez mis le doute... Et puis Graham... essaya de s'expliquer Emma entre deux rires.

La brune resta interdite devant la shérif n'ayant absolu rien compris à ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Emma s'en rendit bien vite compte, elle se força alors à se calmer pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration tranquillement et lui expliquer calmement.

"- Pardon. Voilà, lorsque vous m'avez convié à sortir pour aller au diner, j'ai vraiment cru que je vous avais invité malheureusement je n'en avais aucun souvenir, je vous ai donc suivi, il ne fallait tout de même pas que je montre que ma mémoire me jouait des tours. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivées dehors et que m'avez avoué que vous n'aviez agi ainsi que pour vous débarrasser de Graham, bah j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle ? En plus je suis sûre que Graham pensait être discret."

La shérif eut bien du mal à se retenir pour ne pas rire à nouveau rien qu'en repensant à son adjoint draguant ouvertement la brune, sauf que cette fois-ci Régina sourit aussi avec elle.

"- Bref, maintenant que nous sommes là, je peux réellement vous emmener manger, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr car j'ai déjà occupé toute votre matinée donc vous avez peut-être autre chose à faire.

\- Ca serait avec joie que je vous accompagnerais.

\- Génial ! Dans ce cas-là, allons-y."

Elles gagnèrent donc ensemble le diner tenu par Granny où elles espéraient pouvoir déjeuner. A peine furent elles arrivées que Ruby qui était de service délaissa tous ces clients pour venir les accueillir. Suite à leur demande, elle les guida à une table pour deux mais fit exprès de les placer tout de même un peu à l'écart de toute oreille indiscrète. Après cela, elle s'éloigna pour les laisser réfléchir à leur commande sans pour autant ne jamais regarder dans leur direction. Lorsqu'Emma lui fit signe qu'elles avaient choisi, celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers elles. Elle assista alors à une scène mémorable car la brune commandant simplement une salade fit la morale à la blonde qui avait opté pour un hamburger-frites, pour elle, ce plat était tout sauf sain et bien trop gras. En les regardant se chamailler ainsi, Ruby avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un vieux couple qui ne faisait que se taquiner, ce qui intérieurement l'amusa beaucoup et encore plus lorsqu'elle imagina la réaction de sa meilleure amie quand elle le lui dirait. Au final, Régina gagna car Emma abdiqua et pencha alors à son tour pour une salade, ce qui sonnait alors comme un miracle et c'est pourquoi la serveuse félicita vivement la brune pour avoir fait changé d'avis la shérif. Cela sembla bien amusé la brune alors qu'Emma s'amusa à faire semblant de bouder.

"- Une véritable enfant ! conclut Ruby avant d'aller préparer leur commande."

Le repas se passa ensuite sans aucun soucis, les deux jeunes profitèrent du moment présent et reprirent leur interrogatoire qui avait été interrompu par Leroy avec joie.

"- Au fait, je ne vous ai même pas demandé dans quel domaine vous exerciez, continua la blonde.

\- La danse, j'enseignais le classique et le moderne jazz dans une petite association. J'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir très vite reprendre.

\- Je pourrais vous mettre en relation avec le maire de la ville, il saura sans doute mieux que moi vous renseigner à ce sujet et si quelqu'un cherche un professeur de danse, il sera apte à vous en faire part. J'imagine que cela fait longtemps que vous pratiquez ?

\- Merci beaucoup, cela pourrait beaucoup m'aider. En effet depuis mes quatre ans, j'ai d'abord commencé par le classique car c'était ainsi puis lorsque nous étions assez grands, il nous était permis d'avoir un deuxième cours en faisant jazz, ce que je n'ai pas hésité à faire. Je me suis alors découvert une véritable passion.

\- C'est génial, je trouve d'avoir quelque chose comme ça, une véritable passion dès sa plus tendre enfance, sourit Emma.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Et vous alors qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'exercer dans les forces de l'ordre ? De rendre la justice ainsi ?

\- J'ai pu connaître quelques injustices dans ma vie et je sais que la vie n'est pas toujours facile donc je me suis dit que si à ma façon je pouvais remédier à cela, du moins à ma petite échelle, je devais le faire.

\- C'est très louable de votre part mais, ce n'est pas une critique, c'es juste que Storybrook ne doit pas être la meilleure ville pour arrêter le plus de malfrats.

\- Non en effet, rigola la blonde, mais j'ai vécu toute mon enfance à Boston en passant des fois des nuits dehors donc j'ai bien vu le monde tel qu'il pouvait être. Ce qui fait que lorsque j'ai eu mon fils, je n'ai pas voulu qu'il grandisse dans un tel environnement, j'ai donc emménagé dans cette ville et je ne regrette rien. Il vit heureux ici et peut s'épanouir, quant à moi, j'ai pu devenir shérif et même si j'ai connu plus trépidant, mon métier n'en reste pas moins très intéressant et le contact humain est plus facile dans ce genre de ville, la preuve tout le monde connait tout le monde, vous le découvrirez très vite."

Elles continuèrent comme cela jusqu'au dessert quand Emma fut contrainte de retourner travailler. Comme promis, Emma paya tout le repas sous les protestations de Régina qui cette fois n'arriva pas à la faire changer d'avis. En se saluant, elles se promirent respectivement de se revoir pour que la brune puisse à son tour l'inviter. Toutes deux espéraient que cela se ferait vite.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte toutes les critiques si ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer ;)**  
 **Je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi ! Comme promis un nouveau chapitre ;) comme d'habitude merci à tout ceux qui ont lu mon dernier chapitre en laissant une trace ou pas :p Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera fait ;) Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre :)**

La fin de cette belle journée

En arrivant au poste, Emma fut accueilli par Graham qui l'avait au préalable appelé prétextant une urgence pour qu'elle abrège son repas avec Régina.

"- Alors cette urgence ? Comme tu n'as rien voulu me dire au téléphone...

\- Euh... Pongo s'est encore enfui...

\- Tu te moques de moi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait revenir ? demanda la shérif surprise. Tu n'es pas capable de t'en occuper tout seul ?

\- Bah tu sais bien que les animaux ne m'aiment pas spécialement et puis de toute façon si j'allais le chercher, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit au poste pour accueillir une éventuelle visite."

Suite à la déclaration du blond, Emma ne put que rire. En lui rappelant que les animaux ne l'aimaient pas, elle s'était souvenue de la fois où Graham s'était fait poursuivre dans toute la ville par un chien errant alors qu'ils tentaient de l'attraper. Ce jour-là était gravé dans les mémoires, en effet beaucoup d'habitants l'avaient vu se faire courser, ce qui fait que les jours suivants, ils s'étaient gentiment moqués de lui surtout que par la suite Emma avait, elle, réussi à l'attraper en quelques minutes à peine. Depuis ce jour, l'adjoint évitait autant que possible toutes les demandes qui pouvaient concerner des animaux laissant Emma s'en charger, l'histoire avec le chien n'était pas sa première mésaventure.

"- Tu as fini de rire, oui ? questionna le blond piqué dans son orgueil étant sûr qu'elle se moquait de lui.

\- Désolé, dit la shérif tentant de se calmer, j'ai repensé à la fois où le chien errant...

\- Oui bah c'est bon, la coupa Graham. Bref il faut que tu ailles chercher Pongo avant qu'il ne fasse des siennes, je reste là.

\- J'y vais. Au fait ne t'endors pas, ajouta-t-elle, ce serait dommage si quelqu'un a l'idée de passer au poste."

Graham grogna dans son coin, il savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance voire aucune que quelqu'un vienne au poste mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour convaincre Emma d'y aller sans passer pour un lâche.

La blonde chercha donc le chien d'Archie pendant quasiment une heure avant de mettre la main sur lui, car le dalmatien avait une fâcheuse tendance à partir vadrouiller dans la ville sans son maître, malheureusement il n'allait jamais au même endroit ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche du shérif. Après l'avoir enfin retrouvé et rendu à son maître, elle retourna au poste où elle trouva Graham en train de compléter des dossiers. Celui-ci pour se faire pardonner d'avoir écourter son repas avait décidé de s'attaquer aux dossiers sachant que c'était la bête noire d'Emma. Cette-dernière le remercia et s'installa au bureau inoccupé pour l'aider. Il y avait en effet dans la pièce principale deux bureaux car avant travaillait avec eux David, le père d'Emma qui était à l'époque le shérif, mais en partant la blonde avait hérité de son poste et avait donc eu droit au bureau du shérif situé à l'égard, une pièce entière pour elle, ce qui fait que sur les deux bureaux plus qu'un n'était utilisé par Graham, c'est pourquoi Emma s'y installait souvent pour pouvoir travailler avec son collègue et ne pas rester seule dans son grand bureau vide, c'est ce qu'elle fit ce jour encore.

La fin d'après-midi se passa agréablement bien et ce même si ils complétaient des dossiers, ils avaient parlé un moment de Régina avant de s'intéresser à la rentrée d'Henry. Puis arriva l'heure où Emma devait justement aller le chercher, elle quitta alors le poste heureuse d'avoir passer une aussi bonne journée et surtout impatiente de retrouver son petit garçon pour qu'il lui raconte la sienne.

Arrivée devant l'école maternelle, elle aperçut Ruby et se dirigea vers elle, intriguée de sa présence en ces lieux.

"- Vous attendez votre enfant ?"

Surprise la brune se retourna pour se retrouver face à la shérif contente d'avoir réussi à lui faire peur.

"- Tu as fait exprès ! Et en plus tu es fière de toi, lança la serveuse en lui tirant la langue.

\- Oui plutôt, taquina la blonde. Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si tu es mère et que tu ne me l'as pas dit, tu peux dire adieu à notre amitié.

\- Moi ! Mère ? Jamais de la vie, je tiens trop à ma liberté pour cela. Non c'est toi que j'étais venue voir, je n'ai pas eu le droit au récap' de ton repas de ce midi avec la sulfureuse inconnue.

\- Elle s'appelle Régina, souffla la shérif.

\- Peu importe, alors raconte moi tout c'était comment ? Elle est aussi parfaite qu'elle en a l'air ? Et puis pourquoi vous avez mangé ensemble ? C'est elle qui t'a invité ou c'est toi ? interrogea Ruby avide de tout savoir."

Devant la curiosité malsaine de son amie, Emma ne put que sourire, elle lui raconta alors en détails sa venue au poste puis leur visite de la ville avant d'évoquer le manque clair de discrétion de Graham puis leur repas qui en avait résulter. En écoutant la tirade de la blonde, la brune remarqua le sourire et les yeux pétillants qui illuminèrent le visage de son amie. Elle était contente pour elle, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse en parlant de quelqu'un hormis son fils, elle commençait même à désespérer. Mais elle se promit une chose intérieurement, avant qu'Emma ne s'attache trop à Régina, il faudrait qu'elle est une discussion sérieuse avec elle, elle savait que c'était bien trop tôt mais elle ne voulait pas que la blonde s'attache et qu'elle finisse par souffrir, elle avait déjà donné à ce niveau là. Donc c'était son devoir en tant qu'amie de veiller à ce que cela n'arrive plus. Donc dès que ça deviendrait un peu plus sérieux, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pensa Ruby, il faudrait qu'elle s'entretienne avec cette belle inconnue.

A la fin de son récit, Emma fut surprise que la serveuse ne fasse pas de commentaire mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car les enfants commencèrent à sortir. Aussitôt elle se mit à regarder dans toutes les directions possible pour apercevoir son petit garçon. Et là, au milieu de la foule, se tenait Henry la cherchant aussi, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, le brun se mit à courir dans sa direction avant de lui sauter dans les bras heureux de la revoir.

"- Tu m'as manqué maman, c'est long une journée sans toi, murmura Henry la tête dans le cou de sa mère qui le tenait fermement contre elle.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon chéri."

Après un câlin bien mérité suite à cette longue journée loin l'un de l'autre, la blonde le reposa par terre et il alla faire un rapide câlin à sa marraine pour la saluer.

"- Alors ta journée ? On veut tout savoir, déclara la serveuse.

\- C'était génial ! Mais avant de vous raconter il faut que je te dise quelque chose maman... J'ai perdu Rumpel, annonça le petit garçon honteusement en baisant la tête.

\- Tu crois ? Dans ce cas-là c'est une bonne fée qui est venu me le rendre, confia Emma en secouant la peluche devant ses yeux.

\- Rumpel !"

Henry trop heureux, se jeta dessus pour la serrer fort tout en s'excusant au près de son doudou.

"- Comment tu l'as retrouvée ?

\- C'est Régina qui l'a retrouvée et elle est venue me la rendre au poste."

Le petit garçon sourit et se mit enfin à raconter sa journée après avoir grandement remercié sa mère qui disait n'y être pour rien. Ils se mirent tous les trois en marche vers l'appartement des Swan où une fois arrivés, ils prirent un goûter tout en continuant d'écouter Henry qui semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler. Après un moment, jugeant avoir raconté tout ce qu'il avait à raconter Henry monta dans sa chambre laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans la cuisine.

Passé dix-huit heures, Ruby décida de partir car d'après ses dires, le service n'allait pas se faire tout seul et que si elle ne se dépêchait pas sa grand-mère pourrait piquer une crise, car même si Granny était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil, elle était aussi très à cheval sur la ponctualité. Emma appela son fils pour qu'il vienne dire au revoir mais aucun son ne lui parvint, elle réitéra plusieurs fois l'opération mais toujours sans résultats. Surprise elle monta dans la chambre du brun mais quand elle pénétra dans celle-ci, elle était vide. Paniquée, elle demanda à Ruby de vérifier si il n'était pas dans le salon en train de jouer. Cette-dernière répondit négativement, ce qui inquiéta encore plus la blonde. La serveuse pour l'épauler, alla à son tour dans la chambre du petit garçon et en fit le tour alors qu'Emma était pétrifié sur le seuil, ne bouchant pas. Elle aperçut alors un dessin sur le bureau où était noté le nom d'Emma. La shérif reprenant petit à petit ses esprits s'approcha et observa le dessin. Ils avaient pris l'habitude avec son fils de communiquer par rébus lorsqu'ils voulaient se laisser un message, étant donné qu'Henry ne savait pas encore lire et écrire, ils avaient trouvé un autre moyen. En regardant le dessin, elle comprit qu'il était allé chez Régina, en revanche ce n'était pas marqué pourquoi. Donc sans hésité une seconde de plus, Emma choisit d'y aller. Accompagnée toujours de Ruby, elle prirent la direction du manoir Mills, une fois devant, la serveuse jugea préférable de la laisser seule et la quitta donc, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

Une fois seule, la blonde mit quelques instants avant de sonner mais l'envie de savoir si Henry allait bien fut bien plus grande face à son angoisse de revoir Régina. Le temps lui parut interminable avant que la porte ne s'ouvre mais lorsqu'elle aperçut la brune, son cœur manqua un battement, elle avait beau l'avoir vu toute la matinée, sa beauté naturelle la surprendrait toujours.

"- Excusez moi de vous déranger à cette heure-là, mais Henry ne serait-il pas là ?

\- Si tout à fait, mais il ne vous a pas prévenu ? demanda la brune surprise. Il m'a dit que c'est vous qui l'aviez envoyé pour qu'il me remercie de lui avoir ramené sa peluche.

\- Non, je viens juste de découvrir qu'il était parti sans me prévenir.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, autrement sachez que je l'aurais raccompagner chez vous.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous ne saviez pas.

\- Mais je vous en pris entrez, il est dans le salon."

Régina se décala alors pour laisser entrer la blonde. A peine eut elle pénétrée dans le hall qu'Emma se stoppa. Bien que la maison semblait déjà immense de l'extérieur, la shérif fut quand même surprise par la taille du hall, celui-ci était immense, entièrement blanc, il était chaleureux et accueillant même si pour l'instant le mobilier n'y était pas présent.

Suivant la brune, elle parvint ensuite dans le salon qui comme le hall était principalement blanc avec quelques touches de noir par ci par là. Celui-ci n'était pas encore meublé, seul un élégant canapé trônait au centre avec une table basse en verre sur laquelle jouait Henry. Dans un angle était entassé de nombreux cartons qui semblaient encore pleins.

"- Pardonnez le dérangement, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout ranger, je n'ai sorti que le minimum pour le rez-de-chaussée, préférant pour m'occuper d'abord de l'étage. Ce n'est pas très ingénieux, je le reconnais.

\- C'est chez vous, vous faites comme vous voulez, sourit Emma."

En entendant la voix de sa mère, Henry s'était retourné pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Une fois qu'il eut la confirmation, il se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras mais en le voyant arriver, cette-dernière l'en empêcha. Henry resta alors perplexe, ne comprenant pas le rejet de sa mère qui n'était jamais la dernière pour faire des câlins.

"- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire de câlin ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es parti tout seul de la maison sans me prévenir, tu imagines si je n'avais pas su lire ton dessin, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais partir comme cela ! Et en plus arrivé ici, tu mens à madame Mills en lui disant que je sais que tu es ici et que je vais venir te chercher ? Pourtant je t'ai appris à ne pas mentir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?

\- Je suis désolé maman, mais tu parlais avec tata Ruby, je voulais pas vous déranger et puis tu avais dit que je devais remercier Régina pour Rumpel.

\- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas tout de suite, j'avais dans l'idée que tu le ferais lorsque nous la croiserions ou au pire des cas, je t'aurai emmener chez elle mais jamais, je ne t'aurai laissé partir tout seul ! Et puis si il t'était arrivé quelque chose en chemin ? Madame Mills avait peut-être autre chose à faire que de t'accueillir ! gronda la blonde plus dû à la peur qu'elle avait éprouvé qu'à la colère.

\- Je pensais pas mal faire, j'ai jamais voulu te mettre en colère, bredouilla le petit garçon, les yeux commençant à déborder de larmes."

En voyant son fils au bord des larmes, Emma craqua et reprit donc plus calmement en se baisant pour se mettre à son niveau.

"- Je ne suis pas en colère mon chéri, j'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu promets de ne pas recommencer ?"

Henry hocha vigoureusement la tête de bas en haut avant d'aller dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère.

Suite à cela, la blonde remercia une dernière fois la brune avant de prendre congé avec son fils toujours dans ses bras qui lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Une fois seule dans son hall, Régina laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, quand elle avait vu le petit Henry débarqué chez elle, elle avait d'abord été surprise mais aussi heureuse de le revoir, elle l'avait fait entré et avait commencé à parler avec lui de sa rentrée, la joie du jeune homme étant communicatif elle avait passé un excellent moment en sa compagnie. Et même si il n'aurait pas du venir, cela lui avait permis de revoir la blonde. Ainsi se terminait sa journée, sur une bonne note.

 **Et voilà ! En espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que cela vous a plus ;) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en PM ou grâce aux reviews :)**  
 **Normalement c'est le dernier chapitre où c'est calme ainsi, la suite du récit sera plus basé sur la relation entre Régina et Emma ;)**  
 **Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ! Avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'absence prolongée, je ne pensais pas que la fac me prendrait tant de temps donc entre les cours, la danse et la musique, j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire mais quoiqu'il en soit sachez que je finirais cette histoire, elle me tient trop à cœur pour que je la laisse tomber. Alors même si je ne publie pas régulièrement les chapitres finiront toujours par arriver ;) Bref je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal pour l'écrire car je n'arrivais pas à retranscrire mes idées comme je le voulais donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

La bonne nouvelle

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la visite surprise d'Henry chez Régina et malheureusement aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'avaient trouvé d'occasion pour se revoir et le manque commençait à se faire ressentir. En effet chacune de leur côté essayait de trouver un moyen quelconque pour aller voir l'autre mais jusqu'à maintenant aucune des deux n'avaient trouvé d'excuse plausible. Cependant l'occasion se présenta un matin à Emma alors qu'elle était au poste, le téléphone sonna et en voyant le nom de l'homme l'appelant, elle décrocha immédiatement craignant une remontrance.

"- Oui, allô ?

\- Emma ? Je t'appelle suite à ta demande que j'ai bien étudié. Nous en avons parlé lors du conseil, auquel tu n'as d'ailleurs pas assisté... laissa en suspend son interlocuteur.

\- Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié avec l'école d'Henry, le travail qui afflue... tenta de se justifier la blonde alors que c'était plus par paresse qu'elle n'y était pas allée.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci, cela ne m'étonne plus."

A cet instant précis, Emma aurait pu parier que le maire souriait à l'autre bout du fil.

"- Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il, pour en revenir à notre affaire, je me suis renseigné et à une majorité écrasante nous sommes tout à fait d'accord pour ouvrir un cours de danse. Etant donné que la rentrée n'a repris que depuis à peine deux semaines, nous allons informer le plus possible la ville de l'ouverture de ce nouveau loisir comme cela ton amie pourra commencer dès lundi. Nous lui donnons une année de test, si nous avons trop de retour négatif nous serons dans l'obligation de la licencier, mais nous n'en sommes pas là et puis avant tout nous devons encore régler tous les détails. Je pensais l'appeler pour lui demander ses disponibilités pour qu'on puisse se voir mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais la prévenir personnellement.

\- En effet, merci, je vais le faire tout de suite, elle sera ravie de l'apprendre, lança joyeusement la shérif.

\- Bien dans ce cas-là je vais te laisser continuer travailler car tu dois être déborder avec le nombre de dossiers que tu as en retard. Oh ! D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas ce weekend je suis censé voir mon petit-fils car je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de savoir comment s'était passée sa rentrée.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié et lui non plus d'ailleurs, donc on a convenu avec Belle qu'on passerait dimanche dans l'après-midi.

\- Très bien, à dimanche alors, sur ce au revoir."

Emma n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer à son tour qu'il avait raccroché. Gold était comme cela, il ne tournait jamais autour du pot, il disait ce qu'il avait à dire et coupait court à la conversation une fois cela fait. Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas la blonde qui n'avait, par conséquent, pas besoin de faire semblant de quoique ce soit ou de s'empêtrer de blabla inutile. Surtout que cet homme malgré son air froid et distant était quelqu'un de bon et généreux quand on le connaissait réellement. Il l'avait beaucoup aidée durant sa grossesse alors que son propre fils, le père d'Henry, avait pris peur et était parti et elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante pour cela. Surtout que maintenant pour Henry il était un grand-père très investi, sa peluche Rumpel venait de lui et il prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles soit par téléphone, soit en venant le voir directement. Encore une fois aujourd'hui, il venait de prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, comme elle l'avait promis à Régina, elle lui avait parlé de la nouvelle arrivante en ville et de son ancien métier et si il était possible qu'il se renseigne pour savoir si quelqu'un pourrait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle professeur de danse et il avait trouver allant jusqu'à créer un club de danse pour qu'elle puisse exercer. Maintenant elle n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Régina au plus vite, elle réfléchissait donc au moment où elle pourrait y aller quand elle fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Graham, de retour au poste, l'interpella.

"- Toi tu as appris une bonne nouvelle !

\- Hein ? sursauta la shérif surprise de l'arrivée de son adjoint qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

\- Le sourire niais qui orne ton visage en dit long.

\- Je n'ai pas de sourire niais, répliqua vexée Emma, honteuse d'être si peu discrète.

\- A d'autres, bon tu comptes me dire ce qu'il te rend aussi heureuse ou tu veux le garder pour toi ?

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Régina.

\- Régina ? La belle brune qui t'accompagnait l'autre jour ? C'est ça qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? Ma parole tu es plus atteinte que je ne le pensais, c'est bien Ruby qui avait raison, rigola le blond.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ruby t'a dit quoi ?

\- Oh que des choses intéressantes mais je garde cela pour moi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Enfin bref, tu vas lui communiquer cette bonne nouvelle quand ?

\- Je comptais l'appeler le plus tôt possible comme cela elle pourra directement s'occuper des derniers détails en rapport.

\- Elle t'a déjà donné son numéro de téléphone, vous ne perdez pas de temps dis donc, continua l'adjoint toujours en taquinant son amie.

\- Merde ! Tu vas être déçu mais je n'ai pas son numéro, constata la shérif.

\- C'est problématique. Tu sais quoi ? Je garde le poste et toi, étant donné que tu sais où elle habite tu y vas tout de suite.

\- Tu veux bien ?"

Le regard que lui lança Graham signifia clairement que si il n'était pas d'accord, il ne lui aurait pas proposé, elle n'hésita donc pas plus longtemps et prit sa veste rouge qui ne la quittait jamais avant de quitter le poste et de se rendre chez celle qui occupait de plus en plus souvent ses pensées.

Arrivée devant chez la brune, elle sonna attendant qu'on vienne lui offrir sans perdre son sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le coup de fil de Gold qui lui avait donné une occasion de la revoir. Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle était toujours devant la porte d'entrée sans que celle-ci ne se soit ouverte. Elle décida de faire le tour pour voir si il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur de la maison car la propriétaire ne l'avait peut-être juste pas entendue sonner. Malheureusement elle se rendit vite à l'évidence que la maison était vide. Elle appela donc Graham pour le prévenir, sa bonne humeur retombée, qu'elle rentrait au poste comme il n'y avait personne mais celui-ci lui interdit de revenir avant de lui avoir parler, il alla même jusqu'à l'obliger d'attendre devant chez elle et raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de riposter quoique ce soit. Au départ, elle ne sut pas quoi faire, devait-elle réellement attendre ici que la belle brune revienne ou retourner au poste malgré ce qu'avait pu lui dire son adjoint ? Mais la déception de ne pas l'avoir vu l'emporta et elle s'assit sur les marches du perron attendant que Régina revienne. Son attente ne dura pas longtemps car à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, la brune revint.

Lorsque Régina arriva chez elle, elle remarqua que quelqu'un était assis devant sa porte et l'attendait surement. A première vue, elle ne sut pas qui s'était mais quand elle s'approcha elle reconnut immédiatement à qui appartenait cette magnifique chevelure blonde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Emma était ici surtout qu'elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu arriver mais quelque soit ces raisons elle était heureuse de pouvoir la revoir.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, la brune remarqua que si jusqu'à maintenant la shérif n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête c'était parce qu'elle semblait plonger dans l'écoute de sa musique. Régina profita de son manque de réaction pour la regarder un peu, pouvoir l'admirer en vrai étant bien mieux que le simple portrait qu'elle avait d'elle dans ses rêves. Elle fut attendrie par la vision d'Emma bougeant la tête au rythme de la musique qu'elle avait dans les oreilles. Passé quelques instants à l'observer, elle se reprit et décida de montrer sa présence, pour ce fait elle lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule. Ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendu, c'est que la bonde soit totalement surprise et sursaute à en faire peur n'importe qui.

"- Je suis désolée, s'empressa Régina, je ne pensais pas vous surprendre autant.

\- Ce n'est rien, après tout c'est moi qui ne faisait pas attention, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

\- Je m'en étais douté, sourit la brune. Vous voulez rentrer, ajouta-t-elle sans réellement savoir pourquoi, vous sembliez m'attendre.

\- Tout à fait, je voulais vous parler mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

\- Miss Swan si je vous propose de rentrer c'est que cela ne me dérange pas au contraire et puis autant parler à l'intérieur, nous serons mieux qu'ici, sur les marches du perron."

La blonde offrit un sourire de reconnaissance avant de suivre la brune jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, Régina continua son chemin jusqu'à sa cuisine toujours suivi de la blonde. Arrivée dans cette pièce, Emma fut subjuguée par la beauté des lieux, la première fois, elle n'avait pu voir que le hall et le salon, qui étaient déjà des pièces hors normes et l'avaient charmée mais cette cuisine était juste magnifique, elle n'était pas surchargée, tout y était simple, fonctionnel mais en même temps à l'image de sa propriétaire, éclatant, pensa-t-elle.

"- Miss Swan ? Miss Swan ? tenta plusieurs fois Régina. Vous semblez très souvent dans la lune, rigola la brune.

\- Je suis désolée..."

Devant la blonde en train de rougir, Régina fut attendrie et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans sa dernière phrase. Cela rassura Emma qui ne voulait pas que la brune puisse la trouver trop distraite mais il faut dire qu'en sa compagnie, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la beauté en face d'elle, en même temps comment ne pas être bloqué par tant de charisme.

"- Quel hôte je fais ! Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ?

\- Vous auriez du chocolat chaud ? demanda timidement Emma.

\- Bien sûr ! Avec de la cannelle ?

\- Comment vous ..? balbutia la shérif surprise qu'elle sache un tel détail.

\- Votre fils, la dernière qu'il est venue, il m'a aussi demandé un chocolat chaud et il m'a dit que vous aviez l'habitude tous les deux d'y mettre de la cannelle."

Emma ne put qu'être comblée de joie devant le fait qu'elle s'en soit souvenue. Cette femme la surprendrait toujours.

Après avoir confectionné avec cœur un chocolat chaud pour son invité, la brune l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle autour de son plan de travail qui lui servait aussi de table. Puis elle l'incita à parler car après tout, elle était là pour cela. La blonde se lança alors dans son récit, commençant par le fait qu'elle avait honoré sa promesse en appelant le maire de la ville pour qu'il se renseigne sur un éventuel poste de professeur de danse puis son absence de nouvelles jusqu'à ce matin où Gold l'avait appelée pour la prévenir que tout allait être mis en place pour qu'elle puisse donner ses cours de danse.

Sous la surprise et emporté par la joie, Régina ne réfléchit pas et prit la shérif dans une étreinte de remerciement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se rendit vraiment compte qu'elle tenait la femme qui peuplait ses rêves dans ses bras qu'elle regretta don geste, non pas parce qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment la blonde pourrait réagir face à cet élan de sa part. Elle fut soulagée quand quelques secondes après Emma passa à son tour ses bras autour d'elle. Cette dernière avait d'abord été surprise mais en avait ensuite profité pour répondre au câlin, après tout, elle rêvait de le faire depuis tellement de temps. Après quelques instants, c'est à contre cœur qu'elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent gênées mais la blonde sentant le malaise arrivé décida d'y couper court en révélant les derniers détails à la brune quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Suite à quoi, Emma questionna le plus naturellement du monde Régina sur sa journée ce qui amena un autre sujet et apaisa la gêne de la brune. Elles passèrent ainsi plus de deux heures à parler de tout et rien comme deux vieilles amies qui se connaissent depuis longtemps. La blonde finit par prendre congé devant tout de même retrouver au poste aider Graham qui ne devait pas penser que cela prendrait autant de temps. Régina aurait aimé la retenir encore et encore mais elle comprenait très bien qu'Emma doive aller travailler. Elle décida quand même de prendre son courage à deux mains en donnant son numéro de téléphone à la shérif, après lui avoir fait promettre de la tutoyer dorénavant, pour pouvoir l'inviter à dîner un de ces jours avec Henry pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Je ne peux pas vous promettre que j'arriverais à poster le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines mais dès qu'il sera fini vous l'aurez ;) je ne pense pas que ma publication sera très régulière mais je vais faire de mon mieux ;)**  
 **En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des commentaires, qui suivent ou aiment mon histoire et à tout ceux de l'ombre ! C'est grâce à vous que des fois on trouve le courage de s'y remettre !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi tout le monde ! Déjà avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2017 (même si elle est commencée depuis un petit moment ^^). Il faut aussi que je m'excuse pour mon absence, j'espère que malgré tout vous êtes encore là :p Quoiqu'il en soit je suis de retour et avec des chapitres d'avance donc vous n'aurez plus à attendre autant. De toute façon, je vous assure que cette fanfic aura le droit à son point final ;)**  
 **Dernier point, promis après je vous laisse lire tranquillement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou envoyer des MP sur le chapitre précédent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais me rattraper. D'ailleurs je vous remercie pour tout cela, tout simplement de prendre le temps de me lire :)**  
 **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !**

Mauvaise surprise ?

A peine eut-elle quitté la demeure de Régina qu'Emma se dirigea vers le poste. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre plus que nécessaire Graham, car le connaissant, il allait lui faire passer un véritable interrogatoire à son retour. Cela faisait quand même plus de deux heures qu'elle s'était absentée le laissant ainsi seul avec toute sa paperasse administrative. Une fois arrivée, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son adjoint ne lui accorda qu'un sourire avant de la prévenir qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire depuis son départ. Suite à quoi il reprit l'air de rien son occupation. Sans doute des dossiers qu'il fallait compléter car même si Storybrook n'était pas une ville dangereuse avec un nombre d'affaire de délinquance élevée, il n'en restait pas moins que le maire leur faisait toujours parvenir de la paperasse à remplir ce qui exaspérait souvent les deux policiers qui s'y mettaient souvent à contrecœur. Surtout la shérif qui préférait de loin l'action plutôt que de rester assise à un bureau.

Trop heureuse de ne pas avoir affaire aux questions de son ami, la blonde se rendit rapidement dans son bureau avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis. Une fois dans celui-ci et installée, le sourire qui ne l'avait pas quittée de l'après-midi revint naturellement orner ses lèvres en repensant à l'après-midi magique qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de la belle brune. Mais ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur était surtout ce câlin qu'elles avaient partagé. Elle savait que Régina avait agi sous l'émotion mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que, tout comme elle, celle-ci aurait voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé cela, en effet lors de ce rapprochement elle avait senti comme une chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. A ce moment-là, elle se sentait à sa place comme rarement elle ne l'avait ressenti. Non pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, même si sa vie n'avait pas toujours été rose, elle pouvait dire que maintenant elle avait trouvé sa place dans une famille qu'elle aimait et surtout qui l'aimait. Mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment, si intense et si rapidement. Etait-ce de l'amour ? C'était inenvisageable ! C'est une femme, non pas que cela lui pose un quelconque problème, mais elle a toujours été avec des hommes, est-il possible de changer comme cela ? Avec toutes ces questions qui tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, elle en avait mal à la tête. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir cette adolescente de quinze ans qui se posait des questions sur sa sexualité après sa dispute avec sa meilleure amie de l'époque, qui l'avait plus affectée que ça aurait dû. Pour arrêter de se torturer l'esprit, elle finit par se décider à faire de la paperasse à son tour. Espérant que cela occuperait assez ses pensées pour en arrêter avec toutes ces questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin dans la ville, Régina n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps avant de se rendre à la mairie de la ville après le départ de la blonde. Pour une fois, elle ne se perdit pas, se souvenant de la visite qu'elle avait effectuée avec la shérif il y a de cela déjà un moment. Une fois devant le bâtiment administratif, elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Après tout, sa chance de pouvoir donner des cours de danse au sein de Storybrook allait se jouer dans les minutes suivantes. Mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir Emma qui s'était investie, même si cela ne la concernait pas directement, en allant parler au maire en sa faveur. Donc elle prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra enfin dans l'édifice.

Dès son entrée, Régina se retrouva face à la secrétaire qui frappait frénétiquement sur son clavier n'ayant pas remarqué son arrivée. Par conséquent, elle se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de l'autre jeune femme ce qui fonctionna étant donné que la blonde releva enfin la tête. Maintenant qu'elles se faisaient face, la brune put détailler à sa guise la secrétaire. Celle-ci avait les cheveux mi-long blond, portait un tailleur gris accompagné d'une chemise violette. Le tout lui donnant un air assez sévère. Un petit peu plus âgée que la brune, le badge qu'elle portait à la poitrine lui indiqua qu'elle s'appelait Maléfique, ce qu'il faut avouer était un nom étrange. Mais cela ne suffit pas à faire sourire Régina qui était bien trop stressée par le moment décisif qui allait rapidement se jouer.

"- Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? finit par demander la secrétaire. Attendez, vous devez être madame Mills.

\- Euh... en effet, confirma la brune surprise alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore décliné son identité.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne vous suit ou ne vous espionne. Il n'y a que très peu de nouveaux arrivants dans cette ville et encore moins de personnes qui s'y installent. Je peux vous dire que j'ai été surprise quand on a parlé de vous à la dernière réunion pour ouvrir une session danse. D'ailleurs j'imagine que vous êtes là pour ça ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Régina un peu plus sûre d'elle. Je sais que je débarque à l'improviste et que monsieur le maire est sans doute occupé, mais comme on m'a dit qu'il restait encore des détails à régler, je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi inactive. J'ai donc préféré venir même si ma visite ne se limite qu'à une prise de rendez-vous.

\- Vous avez hâte de travailler à nouveau ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, sourit la brune pensive.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Je vais prévenir le maire que vous êtes là. Surtout qu'il n'est pas en rendez-vous, il pourra donc, je pense, vous recevoir."

Pendant que la secrétaire passait rapidement son coup de téléphone, la brune en profita pour regarder plus attentivement autour d'elle la décoration. Celle-ci était très sobre, comme chez elle, les couleurs principalement présentes étaient le noir et le blanc, mais si pour certains la mairie devait sembler glaciale, elle aimait bien l'atmosphère qui semblait y régner.

"- Madame Mills ? interpella Maléfique. Vous pouvez y aller, il vous attend. C'est la porte du fond."

Après un hochement de tête pour la remercier, la brune se dirigea vers la porte indiquée et frappa.

Le bureau était dans les mêmes teintes que l'entrée. Le papier peint recouvrant la plus grande partie des murs représentait des troncs d'arbres noirs sur un fond blanc, assortis aux rideaux d'une grande fenêtre se situant directement derrière le bureau. Elle put aussi observer que sur sa gauche se situait un petit salon où trônait une magnifique cheminée.

Pendant que Régina étudiait la décoration qu'elle semblait apprécier, Gold lui l'observait. Il voulait se faire une idée de cette femme. Car même si Emma ne lui en avait dit que du bien, il voulait s'assurer de sa bonne volonté et surtout qu'elle n'était pas ici avec de mauvaises intentions.

Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble à régler tous les détails qui subsistaient tout en essayant de se cerner mutuellement. Heureusement l'entretien prit fin et Régina put rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin du retour, elle repensa à toute son après-midi. Emma qui vient la voir pour lui annoncer qu'elle a tenu sa promesse et par la suite l'entrevue avec le maire qui lui a lui-même confirmé ce que lui avait dit la blonde. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire un opinion sur cet homme. Il n'avait pas été froid mais il n'avait pas cessé de lui poser des questions implicites sur les raisons de sa venue dans cette ville. Bien entendu, elle ne s'était pas laissée faire, cela ne le regardait en rien, donc elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau, ce qui semblait-il l'avait fait sourire. Le faisait-il exprès pour la tester ? Après tout, elle aurait bien le temps de penser à cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle aille annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

A seize heures trente, Emma quitta le poste pour aller chercher Henry. En attendant son fils, la blonde repensa à Régina. En effet, dans l'après-midi, n'y tenant plus elle avait fini par entrer le numéro que lui avait remis la brune mais elle n'avait pas osé lui envoyer de message. Après tout cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'elles s'étaient quittées. Et puis la professeur devait sans doute avoir autre chose à faire que de passer son temps sur son portable. Alors qu'elle hésitait tout de même encore une fois à le faire, son petit garçon arriva vers elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

"- Ah mon petit prince a passé une bonne journée à ce que je vois, le taquina la shérif.

\- Hein, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, ses joues commençant à rougir.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas passé une bonne journée ?

\- Bah si, répondit-il vivement en la regardant à nouveau.

\- Ah tu vois j'avais raison, termina-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil."

Elle se doutait que son fils lui cachait quelque chose car il était sorti rayonnant de l'école et même si il adorait y aller et y passer du temps depuis la rentrée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeux. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses questions. Si il avait quelque chose à lui dire et qu'il souhaitait le partager avec elle alors il viendrait de lui-même, elle ne voulait pas l'y obliger.

Le trajet se passa tranquillement, Henry racontant sa journée et Emma la sienne. Le petit garçon fut déçu de savoir que Régina et sa mère s'étaient vues sans lui mais cette-dernière lui promit qu'il aurait bientôt l'occasion de la revoir espérant de tout cœur que le dîner qu'elles s'étaient promises se ferait.

En pénétrant dans son appartement, Emma cru avoir une attaque. En effet à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que Ruby s'était précipitée sur elle.

"- Mais tu es malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Comment tu es rentrée ? s'agaça la shérif.

\- Bonjour tata Ruby, salua le petit garçon filant ensuite rapidement dans sa chambre sentant la dispute arriver.

\- Salut mon petit loup, lança la serveuse à Henry avant de se retourner vers son amie. Sympa l'accueil, je t'attend sagement ici et toi, tu débarques et tu me hurles dessus.

\- Non mais tu te moques de moi ? Ici, comme tu le dis c'est quand même chez moi, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici."

Emma eut tout juste fini de parler que Ruby retrouva son sourire taquin et l'empoigna pour l'emmener au salon où elle s'installa sur le canapé obligeant son amie à en faire de même. Devant le regard sévère que continuait à lui lancer la blonde, elle préféra commencer par lui fournir des explications avant d'attaquer le sujet pour lequel elle était là.

"- Bon d'accord, je suis allée à l'école pour te trouver mais il n'y avait personne donc j'ai pensé que les cours étaient déjà finis, commença la brune aux mèches rouges. Donc je suis venue directement ici, mais là non plus personne. Je n'allais pas faire tout le tour de la ville pour vous trouver sans savoir où chercher. Par conséquent j'ai préféré utiliser le double des clés que tu m'avais donné pour t'attendre directement chez toi. En même temps, je n'allais pas rester à la porte, j'ai préféré me mettre au chaud.

\- Je savais que je finirais par regretter de t'avoir donné ces clés, souffla Emma.

\- Oh allez ! l'asticota Ruby. Enfin maintenant que je t'ai expliqué comment j'étais arrivée, c'est à toi de tout me dire !"

Attendant le récit de son amie, la serveuse se repositionna au mieux se mettant en tailleur, ses coudes sur ses genoux et la tête entre ses mains tout en regardant toujours la shérif pour l'écouter le plus attentivement possible.

Emma finit par capituler et raconta tout à son amie à propos de Régina se doutant que c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle eut l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente se confiant à Ruby, se racontant leur journées respectives en ayant toujours l'air d'avoir vécu une véritable aventure bonne ou mauvaise.

"- Ouah ! Alors là je n'en reviens pas, lâcha la serveuse quand la blonde eut finit de parler. Elle t'a invitée à dîner ? Si j'avais su que ça irait aussi vite...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda la shérif ne comprenant absolument pas où voulait en venir la serveuse.

\- Bon par contre, on va avoir un problème, continua la brune sans prendre en compte la précédente remarque de son amie. Elle ne t'a pas encore donnée de date donc ça nous laisse un peu de temps. Mais dès qu'elle en fixe une, tu me préviens aussitôt ! Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que je sois prise au dépourvu...

\- Oh stop ! coupa la blonde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?! Tu te rends compte que je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Mais je te parle de l'organisation ma belle ! annonça Ruby avec évidence. Il faut qu'on te trouve une tenue parce qu'il est clair que tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, fit-elle en la désignant. Attention, je ne critique pas ta tenue, ajouta-t-elle suite au regard qu'elle reçut. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut marquer le coup si tu veux lui plaire. Il faudra aussi trouver ce qu'on pourra lui acheter pour la remercier de t'inviter et puis..."

La brune continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la blonde la mette à la porte prétextant devoir préparer le dîner pour son fils et elle et qu'elle-même devrait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au Granny et se faire enguirlander par sa grand-mère. Celle-ci obtempéra mais la fit tout de même promettre avant de partir qu'elles reparleraient de tout cela.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement pour la blonde qui profita au maximum de la compagnie de son fils avant l'heure du coucher. Quand elle se retrouva toute seule, elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé regardant distraitement l'épisode de sa série qui passait. Alors que d'habitude elle essayait de résoudre les investigations avant les enquêteurs fictifs. Cette fois-ci, elle n'arrivait pas à rester assez concentrée. Elle pensait sans cesse aux paroles que lui avait dites Ruby, voulait-elle lui plaire ? Et pourquoi le voudrait-elle ? Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était avec elle ? Et d'ailleurs que ressentait-elle vraiment ?

Pour s'éviter un mal de crâne, elle préféra faire autre chose. Comme pour une fois la série ne la captivait pas suffisamment, elle prit son portable pour jouer un peu. C'est là qu'elle se souvint qu'elle possédait le numéro de la belle brune. Aurait-elle enfin le courage de lui envoyer un message ? Après tout c'était la professeur qui le lui avait donné donc elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Elle hésita de longues minutes ne sachant pas trop quoi dire avant de finalement envoyer un message tout simple lui indiquant juste l'origine du destinataire pour qu'elle sache qui c'était et lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Ne s'attendant pas à avoir de réponse, elle reposa son portable et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Pourtant à peine quelques instants plus tard son portable vibra. Aussitôt elle l'attrapa et ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle lut que la notification venait de Régina. Cette-dernière l'invitait à la rejoindre au Dîner le lendemain midi car elle devait lui annoncer quelque chose. La shérif accepta immédiatement. Si cela lui permettait de la revoir, elle n'allait pas passer à côté de cette occasion surtout qu'elle ne savait pas réellement ce que lui voulait la brune. Décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester d'avantage devant la télévision, où elle aurait tout le loisir de s'interroger sur ce que voulait la professeur, elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin se passa tranquillement accoutumé à la routine des matins d'école d'Henry où il fallait rapidement se préparer pour l'emmener. Après cela, Emma se rendit comme tous les matins au poste, où la matinée avait été assez occupée entre la fuite de Pongo, Leroy ivre en pleine rue et un petit vol par des gamins. Ils avaient donc eu de quoi faire et la shérif n'avait ainsi pas trop pensé au repas l'attendant, ce qui l'avait empêché de stresser.

A midi, comme prévu, elle alla au Granny rejoindre Régina qui l'attendait, déjà installée à une table près d'une fenêtre regardant dehors le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha donc et voyant que la brune ne l'avait pas encore vue, elle annonça sa présence.

"- C'est une belle journée."

La professeur se retourna vivement surprise avant de lui répondre pendant qu'Emma prenait place en face d'elle.

"- En effet, très belle..."

Le repas se passa agréablement bien. Régina put dire à la blonde qu'elle était allée voir le maire avec qui elle avait parlé pour régler les détails, afin qu'elle puisse commencer aussi tôt que possible à enseigner la danse au sein de Storybrook. Emma s'était réjouie pour elle, avant de la féliciter car elle le méritait. Après cela elles parlèrent tranquillement de sujets divers jusqu'à ce qu'elles doivent se séparer, retournant chacune à leur occupations.

Le lendemain c'est Emma qui initia le contact et lui proposa de manger en sa compagnie. Etant donné que la brune ne travaillait pas encore et que la blonde avait une pause le midi, elles pouvaient se rejoindre pour déjeuner, du moins c'est ce qu'avait pensé la shérif. Et elle n'avait pas eu tort, la professeur avait été enchanté et avait accepté avec joie.

Il en fut ainsi tous les midis suivants jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent d'accord pour manger ensemble tous les jours sauf exception si bien sûr l'une d'elles avait un empêchement. Ce qui fit qu'au fur et à mesure des jours, une certaine routine s'était installée entre elles deux. Elles se retrouvaient tous les midis au Dîner où elles mangeaient tout en se racontant leur matinée. Emma parlant des affaires sur lesquelles elle avait pues tomber et Régina décrivant son aménagement qui se finissait enfin. Toutes les deux appréciaient de plus en plus ces moments et aucune d'elles ne voulait en manquer un seul.

Mais c'est ce qui arriva un midi, Emma avait pu partir plus tôt du poste n'ayant rien à faire. Elle avait alors décidé de passer prendre Régina chez elle pour qu'elles puissent faire le trajet ensemble au lieu d'aller l'attendre là-bas et risquer de se faire asticoter par Ruby qui suivait de près l'avancer de cette histoire. Naturellement elle sonna et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas prévenu la brune de son arrivée avancée mais elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle serait chez elle sachant qu'elle était en pleine préparation des chorégraphies qu'elle aimerait faire faire à ses futurs élèves.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas en revanche c'est que ce ne soit pas la propriétaire des lieux qui vienne lui ouvrir. En effet, lorsque la porte s'entrebâilla, elle se retrouva face à une jeune femme seulement vêtue d'une serviette enroulée autour de son buste qui descendait tout juste au niveau de ses genoux. Elle devait sortir tout juste de la douche au vu des gouttes d'eau encore présentes un peu partout sur son corps. C'était une très belle jeune femme, avec de magnifiques cheveux roux descendant en cascade dans son dos encore mouillés. Mais ce qui était surtout frappant, c'était la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleu extrême presque envoutant. Un peu perdue, Emma ne l'entendit pas lorsque celle-ci lui adressa la parole. Régina ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette femme, aucune fois elle ne l'avait mentionnée dans leur conversations. Pourtant il fallait qu'elles soient un minimum proche pour que cette dernière se permette de prendre une douche chez la brune ou encore d'aller ouvrir sa porte d'entrée.

Le seul sentiment qui habitait la shérif à ce moment-même était une profonde tristesse, elle se pensait assez proche de la professeur pour que celle-ci lui avoue la présence d'une femme chez elle, mais il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle réagit alors de manière stupide, elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas être confrontée à cela ou s'avouer quoique ce soit. Alors elle fuit comme elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois dans sa vie. Elle fit demi-tour et repartit sans jeter un seul coup d'œil derrière elle, se sentant comme trahie. Elle savait que sa réaction était exagérée mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Dès que quoique ce soit avait un rapport avec cette inconnue qu'elle avait croisée pour la première fois dans un parc, ses ressentis étaient toujours décuplés.

 **Voilà ! Avant tout merci à Matias pour avoir pris le temps de corriger le chapitre, si il n'y a plus de fautes c'est lui qu'il faut remercier :p**  
 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**  
 **A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi tout le monde ! Un jour de retard, je m'améliore, non ? Cette fois-ci c'est pleinement de ma faute, je l'ai envoyé un peu tard pour qu'il soit corrigé ^^ En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ainsi que tout ceux qui prennent le temps de le lire. Certains ont trouvé l'identité de la femme rousse, d'autres vont encore devoir patienter pour le découvrir :p**  
 **Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture !**

L'éloignement

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que Régina était assise à la table qu'elle occupait avec Emma depuis leur premier repas. A une exception près, la belle blonde n'était toujours pas arrivée ! Elle avait bien essayé de lui envoyer des messages mais ceux-ci n'obtenaient aucune réponse. Plus le temps passait et plus elle s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la blonde de ne pas venir sans prévenir. Même Ruby semblait ne pas comprendre son absence, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion la serveuse allait voir Régina pour prendre des nouvelles et savoir si la shérif lui en avait donné quelconques.

Après un moment, la professeur finit par commander et manger sans grand appétit ce qu'on lui apporta. A la fin de son repas, elle essaya une dernière fois d'appeler Emma sans plus de succès que précédemment. Par conséquent elle salua la serveuse avant de partir pour rentrer chez elle.

Lorsque Ruby eut fini son service et après que sa grand-mère lui en ait donné l'autorisation, elle quitta le Granny bien décidée à se rendre au poste de police où elle espérait bien trouver sa meilleure amie.

En effet, en arrivant elle tomba sur Graham qui lui fit signe de venir le voir avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le bureau du shérif.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la brune avec hâte.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir de faire attention. Elle n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Je m'y suis frotté donc je sais ce que je dis, murmura-t-il sans doute par peur que l'entende la personne concernée.

\- Pourtant elle allait bien ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée c'est ça le pire. Elle m'a quitté ce midi enjouée à la perspective de pouvoir aller chercher madame Mills plus tôt chez elle pour leur repas quotidien. Mais il a dû se passer quelque chose car au final elle est revenue ici avec un sandwich à la main et elle s'est enfermée dans son bureau. Tu me connais je n'allais pas la laisser comme ça donc je suis allé la voir, pour une fois j'aurais dû m'abstenir. Elle m'a juste claqué la porte au nez prétextant ne pas vouloir être dérangée.

\- Oulala ! Tu as raison, il a dû se passer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Parce que quoique ce soit, la belle brune est quand même venue l'attendre pour manger au Dîner. Donc soit ça ne la concerne pas, soit elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle l'a blessée. Enfin bon, je vais aller mettre les choses au clair.

\- Fais attention à toi, tu la connais, quand elle est dans cet état elle a tendance à dire des choses qu'elle ne pense pas, lança-t-il comme une dernière mise en garde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi le loup ici, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de son amie."

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle entendit la blonde se plaindre.

"- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce ?!

\- Non je suis désolée, j'ai été élevée par une grand-mère avec un sale caractère qui n'a pas jugé utile de m'apprendre les bonnes manières. Mais j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour toi étant donné que tu ne réponds plus aux messages ou que tu ne préviens même pas pour annuler un rendez-vous.

\- Si tu es venue jusqu'ici seulement pour ça, tu peux t'en aller directement.

\- Hors de question ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ce midi ? Elle t'a attendue pendant plus d'une demi-heure ! Elle s'inquiétait ! En plus elle n'a pas arrêté de t'envoyer des messages ou même de t'appeler pour savoir où tu étais mais tu n'as pas pris le temps de répondre à un seul. Et quand j'arrive ici, je te trouve tranquillement assise à ton bureau l'air de rien en train de manger un sandwich ! Donc maintenant tu vas tout me dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire."

Emma espérait ainsi mettre fin à la discussion en montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas décidée à parler. Mais cela ne sembla pas marcher car Ruby fit tout le contraire de ce qu'elle attendait. Au lieu de quitter le bureau comme elle l'aurait souhaité, celle-ci s'installa sur le siège qui lui faisait face et attendit. La blonde garda le silence encore un moment ne voulant vraiment pas parler de ce qu'elle avait vu mais elle connaissait son amie et savait que celle-ci n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse satisfaisante.

"- Tu ne comptes pas partir, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix plus calme que précédemment.

\- Non, non, répondit la brune en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu sais que tu m'énerves ?

\- Ouais mais je sais aussi que tu m'aimes bien, donc ça compense, non ?"

La remarque eut le mérite de faire sourire la blonde qui se détendait au fur et à mesure. Ruby avait toujours eut cet effet-là sur elle. Elles se connaissaient maintenant depuis déjà quelques années, s'étant rencontrées au lycée, et jamais leur amitié n'avait faibli. Elles s'étaient toujours aidées mutuellement et savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre. Il est vrai que des fois la brune pouvait être exacerbante et que la shérif avait un caractère bien trempé ce qui ne facilitait pas toujours les choses, mais elles n'avaient jamais flanché. Après tout, dans toutes les relations, il y a des hauts et des bas mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour baiser les bras. C'est pourquoi la serveuse restait, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour qu'Emma se renferme ainsi sur elle-même, et même si la blonde avait sa fierté et qu'elle ne l'avouerais jamais, en parler lui ferait du bien.

"- Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ? reprit Ruby. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te supplie."

Devant le sourire espiègle de la shérif, la brune enchaîna.

"- Tu veux que je te supplie ?! Non mais j'ai ma dignité tout de même ! Et puis tu sais que de toute façon je finirai par être au courant, je suis au courant de tout dans cette ville. C'est bien un des avantages de mon métier. Les gens n'interrompent jamais leur discussion lorsqu'ils voient seulement une serveuse arriver. Ce qui fait que je connais tout, j'ai bien dit, tous les ragots de Storybrook.

\- Mais si je n'en parle à personne ! Tu n'auras aucun retour.

\- Je te connais, tu vas finir par cracher le morceau. Soit tu viendras me le dire directement, soit je l'apprendrais par Henry.

\- Henry ? Qu'est-ce que le gamin vient faire là dedans ? Et puis pourquoi je parlerai de ce que j'ai vu chez Régina à mon fils ?"

Sans s'en rendre compte, Emma venait de dévoiler une information importante sur ce qui s'était passé. Evidemment la serveuse l'avait bien entendu et sourit de malice devant l'erreur de son amie mais décida de ne pas relever immédiatement la gardant dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

"- Pourquoi ? Parce que ce gamin est intelligent, trop peut-être, et que si il voit que tu ne parles plus à la belle inconnue, il se posera des questions qu'il n'hésitera pas à te poser. Or, dommage pour toi, il possède la même capacité que toi à détecter les mensonges. Donc si il voit que tu lui mens, il va te questionner jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises toute la vérité. C'est à ce moment-là, une fois qu'il saura tout que je serais mise au courant."

Fière de son raisonnement qui lui semblait infaillible, Ruby s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de son amie qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Cette-dernière qui était assise derrière son bureau depuis que la serveuse était arrivée, se leva prestement avant de commencer à faire les cents pas devant Ruby qui reprit bien vite la parole ne pouvant plus suivre ses mouvements.

"- Bon tu vas t'arrêter ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête à bouger ainsi."

La blonde s'arrêta immédiatement pour finalement retomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Sans jamais prendre la parole, elle mit la tête entre ses mains tout en fermant les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que la brune se rendit compte qu'Emma ne semblait pas ressentir seulement de la colère mais aussi de la peine. Quoiqu'elle ait vu chez la nouvelle arrivante, cela avait du bien plus la perturber qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Ne pouvant plus rester ainsi sans réagir, Ruby se leva et rejoignit l'autre femme avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'est donc dans les bras de son amie que la shérif prit enfin la parole.

"- Je... je pensais qu'elle me faisait confiance, on s'était bien rapprochées ces derniers temps. On mangeait ensemble tous les midis ! Je lui disais tout ! Elle me demandait toujours des nouvelles d'Henry, on parlait des affaires qu'on avait avec Graham, je lui posais des question sur la danse. Tu imagines ça toi ? Moi m'intéresser à un sport comme la danse ? Et pourtant, elle était tellement passionnée quand elle m'en parlait que ça me donnait presque envie d'essayer... Mais il faut croire que tout cela n'était que du vent, peut-être qu'elle cherchait juste une bonne poire pour ne pas se retrouver toute seule...

\- Tu ne peux pas dire cela, la coupa la serveuse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu voir chez Régina mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne s'est jamais moquée de toi ! Il suffisait de vous voir toutes les deux chaque midis pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge entre vous, tout semblait tellement naturel. De plus, c'est bien la première fois depuis que je te connais, et je te connais quand même depuis un moment maintenant, que tu t'attaches mais surtout que tu fais confiance à quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Même moi j'ai du attendre plus d'un mois avant qu'on ne s'adresse autre chose que des banalités !

\- Mais alors pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?"

La brune s'attendait à ce qu'Emma développe plus mais voyant que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle préféra enchaîner.

"- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a caché mais je suis sûre que toi non plus tu ne lui a pas tout dit. Est-ce qu'elle sait tout sur ton passé ? L'histoire avec Neal ? Ton enfance ? Ingrid ? Tu lui as parlé de tout cela ?

\- Non... avoua a demi-mot la blonde.

\- Tu vois ! Donc il est normal qu'elle aussi ait des secrets et qu'elle ne t'ait pas encore tout dit sur elle. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle ait confiance en toi comme toi en elle. Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir pour t'avoir caché quelque chose de sa vie.

\- Mais elle aurait pu me dire qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, tu ne penses pas ?! s'énerva à nouveau la shérif."

Devant la révélation, la serveuse resta bouche-bée, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Elle n'avait jamais vu la professeur en compagnie de quiconque et surtout elle n'avait jamais prétendu être en couple. Ne sachant pas quoi réellement dire, elle préféra resserrer son étreinte, les gestes valant des fois mieux que des mots.

Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à essayer de soutenir son amie. Elle tenta aussi de la convaincre d'aller parler à Régina mais la blonde, de par son caractère borné, ne sembla pas prête à le faire. Elle n'en su pas plus mais ne chercha pas non plus à obtenir plus d'information quant au comment elle l'avait su ou encore si elle avait pu parler à cet homme que cachait la brune préférant s'abstenir de poser trop de questions, voyant bien que c'était encore douloureux pour Emma qui ne souhaitait pas en parler d'avantage.

Les deux jours suivant furent horribles pour tout le monde. Emma évita au maximum de croiser Régina ne voulant pas avoir à lui parler. Bien sûr Henry se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose, sa mère n'ayant plus vraiment le sourire mais celle-ci ne lui dit rien, attestant que tout allait bien. Malin comme il était, il en avait parlé avec Ruby pour obtenir plus d'informations, mais elle aussi avait tenu sa langue en lui demandant ne pas embêter sa mère avec cela, que c'était des histoires de grandes personnes et que tout finirait par s'arranger.

La brune de son côté ne comprenait pas cet éloignement soudain de la part de la blonde. Après leur repas manqué, elle avait continué à envoyer des messages sur son portable mais aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. En effet, en se réveillant elle avait enfin eu un message de la shérif qu'elle s'était empressé d'ouvrir pensant découvrir les raisons de son absence. Mais elle se désenchanta de sitôt en lisant qu'Emma ne viendrait pas ce midi non plus. Rien d'autre n'était noté, aucune marque d'excuse, rien qui ne pouvait la rassurer sur l'état de son amie, absolument rien.

Ne voyant pas de raisons de quitter sa maison, elle préféra rester chez elle, n'ayant pas le courage de sortir après avoir appris cette mauvaise nouvelle. Elle passa donc la journée sa journée avec celle qui était comme sa colocataire pour quelques jours, mais jamais elle n'apprit que la blonde était passée la veille.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'elle décida d'aller voir Emma pour en savoir plus et essayer d'arranger les choses même si elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Ne voulant pas non plus la mettre mal à l'aise devant plein de monde, elle alla voir Ruby qu'elle savait très proche de la shérif pour savoir si elle ne saurait pas lui indiquer un endroit où elle pourrait tomber sur la blonde et où elles pourraient parler sans problèmes. La serveuse, heureuse qu'une des deux face enfin le premier pas, l'aida volontiers. Elle lui soumit l'idée d'aller l'attendre à la sorti de son service ou du moins devant le poste car la blonde avait tendance à faire des rondes pour s'aérer les idées ou simplement pour se décontracter.

La brune suivit donc son conseil et se rendit devant le poste de police où elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir sortir la shérif. Cette-dernière la vit et partit donc immédiatement dans le sens opposé. Mais la professeur ne se laissa pas faire et la rattrapa avant de l'attraper par le poignet pour la faire se retourner face à elle. Face à face, elles se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux, avant qu'Emma ne détourne le regard la première et ne lui ordonne de la lâcher.

"- Il en est hors de question ! Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ce qu'il se passe ! lança durement Régina.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir tout savoir ! hurla la blonde hors d'elle en retirant violemment son poignet de la prise de la professeur. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule jusqu'à maintenant."

La brune qui se doutait qu'elle était en rapport avec ce qu'il se passait en eut la confirmation. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la shérif soit aussi virulente dans ses propos. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Jamais elle ne s'était moquée d'elle.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? Ça fait deux jours que je m'inquiète chaque seconde pour toi car je n'ai aucune nouvelle ! Je t'envoie des messages, je t'appelle à longueur de temps mais je n'ai jamais aucune réponse ! Tu ne préviens pas pour annuler nos déjeuner et lorsque tu le fais tu ne prends même pas la peine de donner un semblant d'excuse ! Alors je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu réagisses ainsi mais il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés en voyant mon amie me fuir."

Après cette déclaration qu'elle avait exposée sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle, la brune se tut voyant diverses émotions passer sur le visage de la femme en face d'elle. En effet, pour que la brune s'emporte ainsi il fallait forcément qu'elle l'apprécie un minimum, surtout elle l'avait qualifié d'amie. Mais bien vite, le goût amer qu'elle avait dans la bouche depuis qu'elle avait vu cette femme rousse lui ouvrir la porte revint au galop.

"- Mais si tu ne voulais pas que je réagisse comme cela, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

\- Mais te dire quoi à la fin ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour cette femme ?!"

Cette femme ? Mais de qui voulait-elle parler ? L'avait-elle vu avec quelqu'un ? Cela l'étonnerait fortement. Mais alors... avait-elle appris pour son homosexualité ? Émettre cette hypothèse fit peur à Régina, si c'était vraiment cela, et ça ne pouvait être que cela. Comment réagirait la blonde en l'apprenant de sa bouche ? L'avoir appris de quelqu'un d'autre ne semblait pas l'enchanter, à moins que ce soit de l'avoir appris tout court.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**  
 **Merci encore à CorazonBandido d'avoir pris le temps de le corriger ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi tout le monde (si il reste des gens ^^) ! Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour expliquer mon absence prolongée, le temps est un aspect que je maîtrise très mal :/ quoiqu'il en soit la fin de cette histoire sera publiée peu importe le temps que cela prendra, mais cette fois-ci j'ai de l'avance car je me suis qu'avant de republier il fallait au moins cela pour ne pas vous refaire attendre trop longtemps :) J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur :p Bref je vous laisse là pour ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

Chapitre 10 : Révélations

Le silence qui suivit sa dernière question conforta la blonde dans son idée. Régina voyait quelqu'un mais ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour le lui confier. Faire face à la situation lui mina encore plus le moral et comme la professeure ne semblait pas décider à lui parler, elle s'éloigna à pas rapides afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles deux rapidement.

Sentant du mouvement, la brune sortit de ses pensées avant de voir de dos la blonde partir.

« - Attend ! cria-t-elle à l'intention de la shérif. Emma ! essaya-t-elle à nouveau voyant que celle-ci continuait à avancer. »

Son prénom prononcé par la brune eut le mérite d'arrêter la blonde dans sa marche. Il était rare qu'elle la nomme ainsi usant quotidiennement du « Miss Swan » quand elles se parlaient.

« - Emma, murmura la professeure. S'il te plait, parle-moi… »

La brune profita de son arrêt pour accélérer une dernière fois la marche et arriver à sa hauteur. Pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'en aille pas à nouveau, elle lui agrippa le bras, pas méchamment ni autoritairement, au contraire, elle réalisa le geste tout en douceur ne voulant pas brusquer la shérif. Ces jours passés loin d'elle sans aucune nouvelle lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette présence blonde qui avait pris une importance de plus en plus grande dans sa vie, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps, même si elle pouvait être exaspérante, bornée et des fois enfantines, elle lui apportait un tel baume au cœur.

« - Emma parle-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Tu comptes fuir à chaque fois que tu me vois ? M'ignorer pour toujours en sachant que tu risques de souvent tomber sur moi vu la grandeur de la ville ? demanda Régina une pointe de désespoir dans la voix n'ayant même pas fait attention au tutoiement qui semblait maintenant venir naturellement. »

Cette demande agit comme un électrochoc chez la blonde qui se retourna vivement pour faire face à Régina et lui cracher sa colère au visage.

« - Te parler ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi devrais-je te parler alors que tu t'es moquée moi depuis le début. Je te faisais confiance et je peux te dire que c'est rarement le cas aussi vite. C'est bien ma veine tient, il fallait que ça tombe sur toi. Je t'ai raconté beaucoup sur moi, je croyais que tu me comprenais, lorsque je n'ai pas voulu te parler de mon passé, tu n'as pas insisté et j'ai fait de même, mais je me rends compte que je me suis bien fourvoyée, madame est en couple et elle n'a pas jugé bon de me le dire, je vois que la confiance est réciproque…

\- C'est bon tu as fini ? commença la brune dont la patience s'effritait. Je te fais confiance ! Je ne suis pas prête à tout te dévoiler sur moi mais tu es dans le même cas donc je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'en tiens rigueur. Quant à ton histoire de couple, je ne t'ai jamais menti, je t'ai dit être célibataire et c'est le cas, je ne suis avec personne, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'es mise cette idée en tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que la dernière fois qu'on devait manger ensemble, j'ai terminé plus tôt donc j'ai décidé de venir te chercher directement chez toi et là j'ai eu la surprise d'être accueillie par une jeune femme rousse qui avait pour seul habit une serviette de bain. Alors à moins que tu acceptes n'importe qui chez toi, tu dois avoir un minimum d'intimité avec cette personne pour la laisser se balader ainsi chez toi.

\- Tu as bien dit que cette femme était rousse ? demanda la professeure d'une voix douce ayant retrouvée tout son calme.

\- Euh… oui, répondit la shérif hésitante quant à la question, était-ce réellement tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de sa tirade ? »

Face à la réponse apportée par la blonde, Régina ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable relâchant ainsi toute la tension qu'elle avait pu éprouver ces derniers jours à cause de l'éloignement d'Emma à son égard.

Quant à la blonde, elle était totalement déboussolée. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes de cela, la professeure haussait la voix semblant en colère et maintenant elle rigolait ? Et elle ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Alors qu'Emma en aurait normalement profité pour fuir, cette fois-ci elle resta figée. Qu'avait-elle manqué pour comprendre ce soudain revirement de situation. Voulant éclaircir les choses et à cause du sentiment de frustration qu'elle commençait à éprouver, elle reprit la parole.

« - Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ? C'est bon tu t'es bien amusée ? dit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, au moins c'eut le mérite de faire réagir Régina qui s'arrêta de rigoler immédiatement.

\- Jamais je ne me moquerais de toi ! répondit avec aplomb et sérieux la brune.

\- Alors pourquoi ce fou rire hein ? Je t'expose les faits et toi le seul truc que tu trouves à faire c'est…

\- Stop ! la coupa-t-elle. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi Emma… Et ces derniers jours sans aucune nouvelle de toi me l'ont encore fait plus prendre conscience. Je t'apprécie énormément, ne doute jamais de cela, donc jamais je ne me ficherais de toi. Si j'ai rigolé ainsi c'est sans doute à cause du relâchement de pression puisque j'ai compris à qui tu faisais allusion. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, il est vrai que j'ai émis des détails sur mon passé mais nous sommes deux dans ce cas-là. Cette femme, miss Swan, n'était autre que ma sœur qui séjourne plusieurs jours chez moi.

\- Mais… mais elle m'a ouverte seulement couverte d'une serviette, bégaya-t-elle un peu penaude.

\- On va dire qu'elle n'a jamais été très prude donc ouvrir aussi peu vêtue n'est pas un problème pour elle. »

Suite à cette révélation un silence se fit. Régina ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et Emma de son côté se sentait tout à fait stupide. Encore une fois, elle avait tiré des conclusions trop hâtivement ce qui avait failli lui coûter son amitié avec la professeure.

« - Je suis désolée, lança-t-elle alors. J'ai agi bêtement, comme d'habitude quand je suis blessée, j'ai préféré fuir que parler pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer… Je me sens vraiment stupide, ajouta la blonde en baissant le regard, honteuse.

\- Hey, dit Régina doucement. Regarde-moi. »

Ne voyant aucun mouvement chez la blonde, elle la força à relever le visage délicatement à l'aide de son index.

« - J'aurai aussi préféré que tu ne réagisses pas comme cela, c'est vrai, reprit-elle étant maintenant sûre d'avoir toute l'attention de son interlocutrice. Mais on s'est expliqué, non ? Les choses sont claires, tu sais dorénavant que je ne t'ai pas menti donc tu ne m'en veux plus, tout est bien qui finit bien ? Et sache que si un jour, ce que je n'espère pas, tu devais pour je ne sais quelle raison fuir à nouveau, je serais là pour te courir après et te rattraper. »

Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait sorti une telle phrase à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis si peu de temps. Mais sans savoir l'expliquer, il semblait qu'en compagnie de la shérif ses sentiments et émotions étaient décuplés. Alors qu'en temps normal il lui aurait fallu des mois avant d'avoir un minimum confiance, ici il ne lui avait suffi que de quelques semaines pour déjà se sentir bien avec elle. Avant elle n'aurait jamais cherché la discussion dans une situation comme celle-ci. Une personne l'ignorait sans raison apparente, elle en aurait fait de même. Mais avec Emma, rien n'était pareil. Pouvait-elle assurer n'éprouver que de l'amitié envers cette belle blonde qui avait chamboulé du jour au lendemain son quotidien ? Bien vite, néanmoins elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Emma qui avait repris la parole. Mais cette-dernière semblait plus se parler à elle-même qu'à Régina.

« - Surtout que c'était idiot de ma part. Maintenant que j'y pense, ma réaction était disproportionnée, tu aimes les hommes, pourquoi je me suis mise à penser qu'entre cette femme et toi… »

La brune n'écouta pas plus le discours de son amie. Elle se devait de lui dire la vérité autrement au moment où la shérif l'apprendrait, il serait trop tard, elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. En revanche, comment le faire ? Comment réagirait Emma face à la nouvelle ? Eprouverait-elle du dégoût ? De la colère ? Fuirait-elle à nouveau ou l'ignorerait-elle tout simplement ? Trop de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter d'avantage attention par peur qu'elles aient raisons d'elle et qu'elle se défile.

« - Emma, voyant que l'autre femme ne réagissait pas, elle réitéra avec plus d'entrain. Emma !

\- Hein ? Euh… oui ? bégaya la blonde par surprise.

\- Je peux parler ?

\- Oui bien sûr, désolée…

\- Arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt, commença la brune en souriant. Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais avant j'aimerais que tu ne te fâches pas. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt c'est seulement parce que je ne savais pas trop comment amener le sujet et peut-être aussi un peu par peur. Ce qui est stupide, j'ai toujours accepté ce pan de ma personnalité, je n'en ai nullement honte. Au contraire même, si les gens pouvaient émettre des doutes, j'étais toujours la première à les attester, tous mes proches le savent, j'ai toujours été honnête, je…

\- Régina, interrompu la shérif gentiment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- Oui, excuse-moi. Tu n'as peut-être pas tout à fait tort quant à mes relations.

\- Avec ta sœur ? interrogea Emma avec dégoût.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Quant aux femmes ! J'aime les femmes, je suis lesbienne, je n'aime pas les hommes comme tu le penses. »

Une nouvelle fois, la blonde entra dans un mutisme. La professeure pouvait comprendre, c'était une sacrée information à encaisser mais ce silence prolongé commençait à l'angoisser. Ses sautes d'humeur passant de la colère, à la joie, au stress eurent raison d'elle et sans qu'elle ne le contrôle quelques larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

C'est l'état de son amie qui sembla réveiller Emma qui sans réfléchir s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. La brune fut d'abord surprise par ce geste mais bien vite elle répondit à l'étreinte. C'est ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, que la shérif murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille de Régina lui assurant que cela ne changeait rien.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes qui ne leur semblèrent que quelques secondes. L'une profitant de la chaleur de l'étreinte et de la tendresse d'Emma pour se calmer et retrouver ses esprits et l'autre savourant le calme et la présence de la professeure au creux de ses bras.

Puis sans prévenir, Régina se dégagea rapidement provoquant un froid chez la blonde sans qu'elle ne sache l'expliquer. Néanmoins, la brune ne cassa pas entièrement le contact gardant ses bras autour du cou de son amie pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci qui put ainsi laisser ses mains reposer sur sa taille. Quiconque extérieur à la situation et voyant ces deux femmes se regarder aussi intensément aurait pensé être face à un couple et c'est bien ce qu'imaginèrent les quelques passants qui les virent. Mais dans leur bulle, elles ne voyaient que l'autre et ne firent pas attention au fait qu'elles étaient en pleine rue.

Passé quelques instants, Régina osa enfin faire sa demande.

« - Viens manger à la maison !

\- Quoi ? lança la blonde surprise par cette proposition soudaine.

\- Viens manger à la maison ! répéta Régina. Je t'avais promis un repas. En plus ça te permettra de rencontrer ma sœur de manière plus officiel.

\- Euh… je veux bien mais c'est peut-être un peu précipité. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle doit déjà me prendre pour une folle donc… Et si je lui faisais une mauvaise impression, si…

\- Stop ! coupa la brune. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas et puis ça ne devrait même pas t'inquiéter. Elle n'a rien à dire sur mes amitiés, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne changera rien.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est ta sœur ! Donc ta famille, si elle ne m'aime pas, on ne pourra jamais… »

La shérif s'arrêta toute seule au milieu de sa phrase réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire. Pourquoi cela l'inquiétait-il autant ? Et qu'imaginait-elle au juste, ce n'était qu'une amie rien de plus et elle n'allait rencontrer que sa sœur, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher cette nouvelle boule d'appréhension au niveau de son estomac de grossir par peur que cela se passe mal.

« - Emma ? questionna la brune inquiète par le visage d'angoisse de la blonde.

\- Oui, je… D'accord, je viendrai.

\- Vraiment ? demanda la professeure avec un enthousiasme non feint. Devant le hochement de tête positif de son amie, elle continua. Dans ces cas-là on a qu'à dire demain soir, comme ça on sera samedi et Henry pourra venir sans problème puisqu'il n'a pas école le lendemain et moi ça me laissera le temps de prévoir le dîner.

\- Tu veux qu'Henry vienne ? interrogea la shérif heureuse que Régina incluse son fils de manière si naturelle.

\- Bien sûr, enfin si tu le souhaites, ça me paraissait normal qu'il vienne mais si tu ne veux pas…

\- Non, non, bien au contraire. Si je lui dis que je vais manger chez toi sans lui, il serait capable de me faire la tête donc il sera plus que ravi par la nouvelle.

\- C'est vrai, il sera content ? demanda la professeure un peu incertaine.

\- Tu rigoles ? Déjà il m'en voulait que tous les midis je mange en ta compagnie sans lui. Et il n'arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce qu'il pourra te revoir, avançant l'argument qu'étant donné qu'il a été le premier à te rencontrer, il devrait avoir le droit de te voir au moins aussi souvent que moi. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, à chaque fois qu'on se voit je suis dans l'obligation de lui faire un rapport détaillé, lui dire si tu allais bien, si tes cours se passent bien, si tu as pris tes marques dans la ville, si personne ne t'a embêté… Bref, il faut croire que de toute façon tu as réussi à voler tous les cœurs de cette famille. »

Étonnée par cette dernière phrase, Régina aurait habituellement taquiné la blonde sur ce fait mais voyant déjà la gêne peinte sur son visage, elle décida de ne pas enfoncer le clou. De plus comme cela la shérif n'essayera pas de se dépêtrer de cette situation en avançant peut-être qu'elle parlait surtout d'Henry et la brune pourra donc se souvenir de ce moment encore longtemps même si elle n'avouera jamais que ces mots l'avaient touchée bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient sans doute dû.

« - Et bien, ce sera avec joie que je vous accueillerai tous les deux pour dîner demain soir. »

Elles restèrent encore un peu à parler de tout et de rien avant qu'elles ne soient dans l'obligation de partir chacune de leur côté, leurs responsabilités ne pouvant attendre.

Toutefois malgré la distance, elles ne cessèrent de penser à l'autre. Ravies toutes les deux d'avoir pu s'expliquer et de s'être rendu compte que leur éloignement n'était dû qu'à un quiproquo vite résolu. Régina était en plus soulagée et comme libérée d'un poids d'avoir pu avouer la vérité quant à son orientation sexuelle à la blonde qui avait extrêmement bien réagi.

Emma, de son côté, décida d'annoncer à son fils la nouvelle le plus tôt possible étant sûre de lui faire plaisir. Et c'est ainsi confiante et sereine qu'elle se rendit à l'école de Storybrook pour attendre la fin des cours. La sonnerie ne tarda pas à se déclencher et avec elle une foule d'enfants sortie des locaux, tous le sourire aux lèvres, peu importe leur âge, heureux d'être enfin en weekend. Mais la shérif ne cherchait qu'un visage en particulier qu'elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir. A sa surprise, il n'était pas seul et ne se précipitait pas dans sa direction comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Au contraire, sa petite main était liée à celle d'une jeune demoiselle et c'est tranquillement qu'ils arrivèrent vers elle.

« - Maman, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. C'est Paige, fit-il en désignant la jeune fille. C'est mon amie et je voulais que tu la rencontres. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, la blonde ne pouvait être qu'attendrie par la scène devant elle. Elle s'agenouilla donc et tendit sa main en direction de Paige pour la saluer.

« - Enchantée mademoiselle ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance et sache que tous les amis de mon fils sont les bienvenus à la maison.

\- Merci madame, répondit timidement la demoiselle les joues teintées de rouge.

\- Oh non pas de ça avec moi, je m'appelle Emma. Je suis encore trop jeune pour autant de familiarité, annonça-t-elle en exagérant ses gestes et mimiques pour faire sourire la petite fille ce qui ne manqua pas. »

Encore tous les trois à parler, Jefferson le père de Paige arriva. Cette-dernière salua donc la shérif et Henry qui eut le droit en plus à un bisou sur la joue avant qu'elle ne coure rejoindre son père.

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son fils sur sa nouvelle relation amoureuse même si celui-ci nia tout du long et avança qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

La fin de journée se passa tout aussi bien, la blonde profita de la présence de son fils et lui annonça le dîner à venir. Comme prévu, le petit garçon fut plus qu'heureux et courut dans toute la maison, les bras en l'air criant qu'enfin il allait revoir Régina. Après cela, ils jouèrent tous les deux à des jeux de sociétés qu'avaient pu choisir le brun au préalable, mangèrent et se regardèrent le DVD de Dragons.

La journée du lendemain fut tout aussi plaisante. Les deux Swan la passèrent ensemble savourant pleinement la joie d'être en famille par une journée radieuse. Ils se promenèrent, jouèrent ou écoutèrent tout simplement de la musique essayant de se déhancher le mieux possible en rythme, mais tout cela toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les rires fusant dans la demeure. A s'amuser ainsi le temps passa bien plus vite et il fut rapidement l'heure pour eux de partir s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard chez la brune.

Malheureusement, même si les nuages cachent souvent le soleil l'inverse est aussi vrai et une intempérie est si vite arrivée. Donc qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de la shérif lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, prête à partir et qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Neal.

« - Maman pourquoi tu n'avances… Henry s'arrêta en voyant l'homme et lança surpris. Papa ?

\- Neal qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda assez amèrement la blonde.

\- Et bien je suis venu dans l'idée qu'on pourrait peut-être passer la soirée en famille.

\- La prochaine fois qu'une idée comme celle-ci te traverse l'esprit prends la peine de m'appeler comme ça tu n'aurais pas eu le trajet à faire pour rien.

\- Comment ça ? Vous sortez ? interrogea Neal ne s'attendant certainement pas à un refus.

\- En effet, nous sommes attendus donc si tu pouvais bien gentiment te décaler pour nous laisser passer. »

L'homme n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète avant de bouger pour laisser l'entrée libre d'accès. Mais malgré tout il ne sembla pas vouloir abandonner son idée de moment familiale puisqu'il leur emboîta le pas dans la rue. Emma ne dit trop rien au début mais passé quelques minutes, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

« - Bon tu comptes nous suivre jusqu'où comme cela ?!

\- Bah jusqu'à chez mon père, répondit-il naturellement.

\- Nous n'allons pas chez ton père.

\- Ah bon ? Oh non, vous allez chez cette pétasse aux mèches rouges…

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Ruby ainsi, cracha Emma la patience mise à rude épreuve.

\- Donc c'est bien là-bas que vous allez.

\- Non, parla pour la première fois le petit garçon depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de chez eux. On va chez une nouvelle amie de maman que nous avons sauvé alors qu'elle était perdue.

\- C'est génial, je vais pouvoir rencontrer de nouvelles personnes alors !

\- Il est hors de question que tu viennes, déclara la shérif qui s'était maintenant arrêtée.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je ferais la connaissance de ton amie et on passera un bon moment ensemble. Parce que tu voudrais m'empêcher de voir mon fils ?

\- Je t'interdis d'insinuer cela. C'est une question d'éducation, on ne s'invite pas ainsi chez les gens…

\- Si ce n'est que cela, elle pourra bien faire une exception pour moi autrement c'est de vous deux qu'elle devra aussi se passer, la coupa-t-il.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te… »

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase que déjà il avait pris la main de son fils lui demandant de lui indiquer le chemin. Elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de les suivre en sachant qu'ils étaient déjà quasiment arrivés.

 **Et voilà ! Le chapitre est fini ^^ Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Pas trop déçu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) A votre avis Neal participera-t-il au dîner ou aura-t-il la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'inviter ? :p**  
 **En tout cas, je reprend mon rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines donc un dimanche sur deux vous aurez le loisir de pouvoir lire la suite :) A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi tout le monde ! Comme promis me voici de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre (et dans les temps :P) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, follows ou autre. Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire nos écrits, ça nous touche particulièrement :) On écrit pour le plaisir mais savoir que notre histoire est lue et appréciée on ne peut qu'être encore plus satisfait ;) Voilà j'avais juste envie de vous remercier comme il se doit, maintenant je vous laisse lire la suite ;)**

Le dîner

C'est toujours main dans la main qu'arrivèrent père et fils devant la demeure de Régina. Face à la beauté et à la grandeur du lieu, le brun ne put que siffler d'admiration encore plus enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer la propriétaire. Il gravit donc les quelques marches du perron et trop impatient sonna immédiatement et ce sans se soucier des quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de la blonde qui marchait en retrait.

A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, le cœur de Régina manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Aussitôt, elle laissa tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour aller ouvrir. Arrivée dans l'entrée, elle remarqua que sa sœur était déjà présente attendant sagement que la brune accueille ses invités.

« - Tu ne me fais pas honte, s'il te plaît et tache de ne pas lui faire peur, recommanda une dernière fois la professeure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas sœurette j'ai bien compris que tu tenais à elle, peut-être plus que tu ne le sais toi-même, taquina la rousse. »

Régina ne prit pas la peine de répondre préférant ouvrir à ses visiteurs. Mais très vite elle regretta son geste, elle qui s'attendait à trouver la blonde en compagnie de son fils sur son perron ne s'était absolument pas préparée à ce cas de figure. Que faisait cet homme devant chez elle ?

« - Je vous prierai de bien vouloir déguerpir au plus vite d'ici, ordonna froidement la brune.

\- Mais je croyais qu'on devait manger là, déclara une toute petite voix emplie de tristesse. »

La professeure qui n'avait jusqu'à là pas fait attention, baissa le regard et remarqua enfin la présence d'Henry. Aussitôt par réflexe, elle l'attira à elle comme pour le mettre en sécurité.

« - Bien sûr mon petit bonhomme, tenta-t-elle de rassurer le petit garçon. Ta mère et toi mangez là ce soir, mais d'ailleurs où est-elle ?

\- Je suis là, lança Emma qui venait de gravir les dernières marches.

\- Emma ! s'exclama Régina soulagée. Entre, entre, je t'en prie. Quant à vous, je vous demanderais de ne plus jamais vous approchez de cette maison, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Neal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? souffla dépitée la blonde.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda la brune perplexe à la shérif.

\- Bien sûr, c'est le père d'Henry… Il était devant chez nous quand on est parti et quand je lui ai dit qu'on était attendu, il s'est dit que le mieux ça serait de venir avec nous. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne s'invitait pas ainsi chez les gens mais monsieur n'a rien voulu entendre, je suis sincèrement désolée mais si tu ne peux pas…

\- Le père d'Henry ? répéta la professeure qui était restée bloquer sur cette information sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de couper son amie. C'est moi qui m'excuse mais il est hors de question que j'accueille cet homme sous mon toit.

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le bienvenu. C'est dommage d'ailleurs on aurait pu profiter de ce dîner pour apprendre à mieux se connaître mais tant pis. Au fait, juste avant que je ne m'en aille, tu n'as pas donné ta nouvelle adresse à ta mère, si ? Autrement, ne t'inquiète pas je peux la lui transmettre, énonça Neal, le tout accompagné d'un sourire mesquin.

\- Je vous jure que si vous osez, menaça Régina.

\- Quoi si j'ose ? Vous m'arracheriez le cœur ? se moqua le brun. Vous oseriez faire ça à votre futur mari ? »

La professeure n'ajouta rien, le voyant s'en aller sans qu'il ne lui envoie un dernier clin d'œil. Elle attendit néanmoins de le voir disparaître au bout de la rue avant de prêter à nouveau attention à la blonde. D'un regard elle essaya de s'excuser pour la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle savait qu'elle lui devrait des explications mais cette apparition soudaine de son passé lui avait déjà fait remonté trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'elle se sente capable de se confier maintenant. Emma sembla comprendre car elle ne demanda rien, à la place elle agit. Elle demanda à son fils de rentrer à l'intérieur, ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions ayant conscience que ce qu'il se tramait était des histoires de grandes personnes. Puis naturellement pour réconforter celle qui avait déjà pris une grande place dans son cœur, elle s'approcha doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se mit à lui caresser le dos en lui murmurant dans l'oreille.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que Neal t'a fait ni de quoi il parlait mais sache que je suis là. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le père d'Henry que je me rangerais de son côté, loin de là. Je sais qui il est et de quoi il est capable. Je suis avec toi, si tu veux parler, pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un ou juste oublier, je serais là…

\- Merci, chuchota la brune timidement. Si ça ne te gêne pas, je préférerais oublier tout cela ce soir pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de votre présence. »

La blonde répondit implicitement à la demande en se détachant lentement de l'étreinte pour pouvoir prendre la main de la professeure et la guider à l'intérieur. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle fut néanmoins un peu perdue ne sachant pas trop où se rendre et ne voyant pas non plus son fils. La brune prit donc les devants et la mena à la cuisine où il semblait y avoir une discussion en cours.

En effet, Zéléna y avait emmené Henry se doutant qu'il se tramait quelque chose vu le temps que mettait sa sœur à revenir. Ici, ils s'étaient mis à parler mais la discussion avait rapidement pris un nouveau tournant devenant presque un interrogatoire lorsqu'elle avait raconté avoir déjà fait de la plongée. Le petit garçon passionné par les animaux avait commencé à lui poser des tas de questions sur ce qu'elle avait pu voir. C'est ainsi donc que les trouvèrent les deux jeunes femmes, l'une attendrie par la scène, l'autre heureuse que son fils s'entende bien avec la jeune femme rousse espérant que ça puisse lui faire gagner des points auprès d'elle voulant vraiment que tout se passe bien.

Zéléna fut la première à remarquer leur présence. Tout d'abord elle s'assura silencieusement que sa sœur allait bien, pour la rassurer la brune lui sourit mais celle-ci ne fut pas dupe et lui fit signe qu'elles en parleraient plus tard. Enfin, elle s'intéressa à la blonde. Elle n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour avoir la certitude que cette-dernière était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à sa sœur, du moins pas intentionnellement. Tout dans son langage corporel montrait qu'elle éprouvait une réelle affection envers la professeure, son regard qui ne cessait de faire un va-et-vient entre Régina et Henry semblant vouloir vérifier s'ils allaient tous les deux bien, leurs mains toujours liées et leur proximité. De nombreux faits qui ne trompèrent pas Zéléna. Elle serait prête à mettre sa main à couper qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là, il suffisait d'entendre la brune en parler. Mais elle avait promis de se tenir ce soir et elle s'y tiendrait, donc elle savait qu'elle pouvait oublier toutes questions à ce sujet mais rien ne lui empêchait les sous-entendus.

« - Vous avez un fils charmant, dit-elle alors pour lancer la discussion.

\- En effet et je remercie chaque jour le ciel pour cela.

\- Maman ! s'écria le concerné. Tu savais que Zéléna avait fait de la plongée ? Elle a vu pleins de poissons différents et de toutes les couleurs !

\- Non je ne savais pas mais ça me semble passionnant.

\- On peut dire qu'Henry a été très curieux à ce sujet, ajouta la rousse.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, il adore les animaux, répondit Emma fier de son petit garçon. »

Régina qui suivait la conversation n'intervenait pas sciemment préférant laisser sa sœur et la shérif se découvrir. Pour qu'ils soient quand même plus à l'aise, elle les invita à aller à la salle à manger le temps qu'elle termine la préparation de son plat.

Une fois que tout fut terminé de son côté, la brune rejoignit le groupe au salon. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'une conversation était toujours en cours ce qui laissait penser que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en bonne voie pour s'entendre, ce qu'espérait fortement la professeure. Même si elle avait avancé à Emma que peu importait l'avis de sa sœur, cela ne changerait rien, elle croissait tout de même les doigts pour que le courant passe entre elles.

Le déroulement du repas se passa extrêmement bien pour tout le monde. La blonde, passé quelques instants, commença à se détendre voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être angoissé, tout se passant bien. Durant la soirée, elle ne cessa de féliciter la brune pour son dîner prétextant n'avoir jamais aussi bien mangé.

Zéléna, de son côté, était ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur un nom souvent entendu, en plus de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur cette personne. Et puis, plus elle l'observait, plus elle en savait sur la shérif, plus elle était convaincue que cette femme était faite pour sa sœur. Elle l'avait l'air d'être quelqu'un avec un fort caractère qui ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds et c'est bien ce qu'il fallait pour Régina qui se lasserait vite si au contraire sa compagne se pliait devant elle. Alors bien sûr, il risquerait d'y avoir des étincelles dans leur couple mais en dépit de leur vit tempérament, elles semblaient être toutes deux attentionnées et toujours à faire attention à l'autre. La rousse avait pu s'en rendre compte pour la brune à travers leurs échanges et pour Emma, il suffisait de la regarder que ce soit interagir avec son fils ou s'assurant toujours que la professeure aille bien.

Quant à Régina, elle passait une excellente soirée malgré un début plutôt catastrophique à cause de la venue de Neal. Maintenant tout allait bien. Elle ne cessait de recevoir des compliments sur son repas de la part d'Emma mais aussi d'Henry qui était déçu de ne pas avoir une mère qui cuisine aussi bien. Suite à cette remarque, la shérif avait fait semblant d'être vexée. Pour se rattraper, le petit garçon avait avancé qu'à défaut de ses talents culinaires, elle était la meilleure mère du monde, jouant avec lui, lui racontant des histoires tous les soirs, soignant ses bobos et encore tellement de qualité qu'il lui était impossible de toutes les lui dire. Il avait exposé tout cela avec une telle spontanéité qu'il avait attendri toute la tablée. Emma en particulier qui s'était levée pour aller lui faire un énorme câlin. En outre, la shérif faisait tout pour la faire sourire un maximum souhaitant sans doute lui faire oublier ses tracas.

Même Henry était plus qu'heureux d'être ici, depuis le temps qu'il attendait de revoir la brune. Mais il eut une surprise de taille à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas en venant. Sa mère l'avait bien sûr prévenu qu'il y aurait la sœur de Régina de présente mais découvrir que cette-dernière était une véritable vétérinaire eut raison de lui. Il adorait les animaux donc pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui les côtoyait tous les jours était comme un rêve pour lui. Il était aux anges et ne put s'empêcher de poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit malgré la demande de la shérif de ralentir un peu le débit. Surtout que Zéléna était aussi ravie de pouvoir lui répondre trouvant son enthousiaste tellement mignon.

Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, il fut une heure où Emma et Henry durent rentrer chez eux malgré les faibles protestations du petit garçon.

« - Je n'ai pas encore envie de rentrer. On peut faire une dernière partie, supplia le brun.

\- On est déjà à plus d'une dizaine de partie de Uno et puis tu es littéralement en train de t'endormir debout.

\- Mais… tenta une dernière fois Henry.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. On ne discute pas, tu vas mettre ton blouson. »

C'est donc un petit garçon grognon mais obéissant qui suivit les ordres se sa mère. Une fois dans le hall, mère et fils saluèrent Zéléna, ravis de l'avoir rencontrée, tandis que Régina les accompagna jusqu'au bout de l'allée. Il était maintenant l'heure de se dire au revoir mais aucune des deux femmes ne voulait être à l'initiative de leur séparation. Elles restèrent alors là à se regarder avec une extrême tendresse. Malheureusement leur bulle éclata vite lorsqu'Henry commença à tirer sur la manche de sa mère. Le pauvre avait lutté le plus longtemps possible pour profiter au maximum mais maintenant le contre-coup arrivait et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Voyant cela, la blonde le prit dans ses bras, le calant bien contre sa hanche pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

« - Bon, on va y aller, débuta la shérif. Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation, j'ai passé un excellent moment et contente que ta sœur ne me tienne pas rigueur de la fuite. On voit qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi et puis elle a pris le temps de répondre à toutes les questions d'Henry, donc merci à elle. Et puis la prochaine fois, c'est nous qui vous inviterons. »

Comme pour clôturer sa phrase, Emma s'approcha de la professeure et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres avant de s'en aller. Régina mit quelques instants avant de sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait mise ce baiser. On peut dire une chose, c'est qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas et comme pour vérifier que cela était bien arrivé elle toucha l'endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt étaient posées les lèvres de la blonde. Passé la surprise, c'est un sourire béat qui orna son visage. Et c'est sur cette note plus que positive que s'acheva cette soirée.

La routine reprit ses droits les jours suivants, Henry retrouva le chemin de l'école, sa mère celui du poste et tous les midis Régina et Emma se rejoignaient au Granny pour manger ensemble. Mais à cela s'était rajouté une autre habitude, les messages. En effet, tous les matins en se levant, la blonde prenait le temps d'en envoyer un à la brune pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée avec même des fois en bonus une vidéo d'Henry le saluant. Puis leur échange continuait naturellement tout au long de la journée car même si elles se voyaient régulièrement, elles ne venaient jamais à manquer de sujets de conversation.

Toutefois un midi s'ajouta à leur tranquillité habituelle une nouvelle inconnue. Cette tempête aux mèches rouges n'était autre que Ruby qui s'incrusta durant leur repas quotidien arguant qu'il lui était quasiment devenu impossible de passer un moment avec sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle déjeunait tous les midis déjà accompagnée. Et que si une occasion se présentait, la shérif était trop absorbée par son portable pour prêter attention à leur discussion. La professeure n'émit aucune résistance et fut heureuse de pouvoir échanger avec quelqu'un proche de son amie. Cependant, elle mit fin plus rapidement que d'habitude au repas pour que les deux amies puissent se retrouver un peu seules.

« - Bon maintenant on va pouvoir parler sérieusement toutes les deux, commença la serveuse à peine la professeure partie.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le sens pas, lança ironiquement la blonde.

\- Tu me dois des explications, hein ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas venue au Dîner parce que tu avais surpris une femme chez elle que tu supposais être son amante et tu lui en voulais de ne t'avoir rien dit. Et j'apprends qu'on a pu vous surprendre en pleine rue échangeant un câlin que certains ont qualifié d'un peu trop affectueux pour n'être qu'amical… Mais il s'est passé quoi entre ces deux instants ? s'écria la brune remuant les bras dans tous les sens.

\- Calme toi ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

\- Oh je m'en fous. Moi je veux juste des explications. Et je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que ce ne sera pas le cas.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme ? tenta la blonde pas très à l'aise de parler de ça en public. »

La brune n'eut pas besoin de plus pour entraîner sa meilleure amie dans les cuisines où sa grand-mère était en train de travailler.

« - Bonjour ma belle ! lança Granny à la shérif. Quant à toi, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu as des clients à servir, continua-t-elle cette fois-ci à l'intention de Ruby.

\- Attend ! Je dois avoir une conversation on ne peut plus sérieuse avec Emma là ! Je bosse comme une folle depuis quelques temps, tu peux bien m'accorder une pause.

\- En pleine heure de pointe ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une petite fille comme ça, se plaignit la vieille dame.

\- Merci ! s'exclama la serveuse avant de s'enfuir en emportant Emma avec elle dans une petite pièce à l'écart qui leur servait de bureau pour faire leur compte. »

Granny n'eut même pas le temps de rétorquer que déjà la brune était partie.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre que ta grand-mère t'ait vraiment autorisé à t'absenter.

\- Tu la connais, si elle n'avait pas voulu, elle m'aurait rattrapée pour me traîner de force reprendre mon service. Mais bref là n'est pas le sujet. Tu vas tout me raconter maintenant ! Et ne chercher plus d'excuses, termina Ruby en lui tirant la langue. »

Emma, après avoir souffler un bon coup pour se donner du courage, débuta les explications en commençant au moment où Régina était venue la confronter. Elle raconta tout, le quiproquo, les révélations que lui avait faites la professeure jusqu'à l'invitation pour dîner. La brune qui était restée muette tout du long, écoutant attentivement le récit de son amie reprit subitement la parole.

« - Comment ça elle t'a invité à dîner cher elle ?! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas dit non ? Ou alors si, rassure-moi tu n'y es pas allée sans me prévenir ? »

Face au sourire crispé de la shérif, la serveuse eut la réponse à ses questions.

« - Ce n'est pas possible… gémit la brune. Tu n'as pas pu me faire ça, je t'avais dit que tu devais me mettre au courant de la date lorsque tu la connaitrais pour que je puisse gérer cela. Ote moi d'un doute, tu avais fait un effort vestimentaire ? Tu n'y es pas allée les mains vides ?

\- Euh… j'avais Henry avec moi, hasarda Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? se lamenta Ruby pour plaisanter.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle m'a prise de court. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi lui prendre.

\- C'est bien pour éviter ce genre de catastrophe que je voulais être au courant. Mais bon maintenant c'est fait donc vas-y raconte. Continu, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, Emma continua de raconter. Encore une fois elle omit le moins de détails possible, évoquant l'épisode Neal puis le déroulement de la soirée. Sachant qu'elle avait une totale confiance en son amie, la blonde n'hésita pas à aussi évoquer le baiser d'au revoir qu'elle avait pu donner. Et c'est sur cette précision qu'elle termina sa narration. Le silence se fit quelques instants durant lesquels Ruby semblait emmagasiner toutes les informations qu'on lui avait fourni. Une fois cela fait, elle prit encore une fois la parole pour poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres

« - Donc elle ne t'a rien dit par rapport à Neal ? Aucune explication ?

\- Aucune, répondit la shérif. Je n'ai pas voulu insister, elle avait déjà l'air bien assez chamboulé comme cela. Si un jour elle a envie de m'en parler, je serais là mais je ne l'obligerais jamais à le faire.

\- Tu as raison. Maintenant la question la plus importante. Ce baiser d'adieu, exagéra la serveuse, pourquoi ? »

La shérif mit quelques minutes avant de fournir une réponse réfléchissant elle-même à une excuse plausible.

« - Pour être sincère je ne sais pas… J'ai agi comme ça, sans réfléchir…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, demanda une Ruby sérieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas trop non plus. J'ai rarement ressenti ça. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec elle et tu l'as vue sourire ? Elle a le plus beau sourire du monde… Donc j'ai agi par instinct, on n'arrivait pas à se dire au revoir… J'avais envie de le faire. Surtout que Neal a parlé de mariage ou je ne sais quoi, alors bien sûr c'est des conneries mais je voulais le faire avant que je ne le puisse plus.

\- Si elle venait à se mettre en couple ?

\- Bah oui, ça serait déplacé si je faisais cela alors qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait après ça ?

\- Aucune idée, réalisa la blonde. Je suis partie directement après.

\- Et vous n'en avez jamais reparlé depuis ?

\- Non jamais. Je n'allais pas revenir dessus, avoua Emma gênée. Et elle ne l'a pas évoqué non plus.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? questionna la serveuse.

\- Oui je veux bien. Je suis un peu larguée moi.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela et pourtant je te connais depuis un moment. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu éprouves peut-être quelque chose de plus fort que de la simple amitié envers Régina. »

Emma prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Ruby avant d'annoncer, comme une révélation.

« - Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Régina… »

 **Je vais maintenant prendre le temps de répondre aux guests ici puisque je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas le droit à des réponses aussi ;) Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des petits surnoms pour que je puisse vous identifiez plus facilement ;)**

 **Guest : Mais ne serait-ce pas trop beau si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ^^ Il faut bien pimenter un peu les choses. En tout cas ce chapitre devrait apporter quelques réponses aux questions que tu te poses, quant à Neal il faut bien qu'un élément perturbateur arrive et qui de mieux que ce monsieur pour endosser ce rôle ****;) en espérant qu'il t'ait plu et qu'il ne déçoit pas**

 **Pama : Merci pour le commentaire, et en effet enfin de retour (après tout ce temps ^^) Alors Neal ? Régina ne se laisse pas faire, elle a un sacré caractère quand elle veut :p en tout cas, j'espére que ça vous plaira toujours, a bientôt !**

 **Alors verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review ;) Surtout que les choses sérieuses arrivent dans le prochain chapitre après tout Emma vient d'avoir quelques révélations ^^**  
 **A bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Je sais que j'aurai du poster le chapitre hier mais je n'avais pas de connexion donc impossible pour moi de le faire, mais c'est la première chose que j'ai faite lorsque je suis arrivée :p Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse d'avance si il reste des fautes ^^ et je remercie tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire, merci à vous :)**

Enfin ?

« - Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Régina… »

Ruby n'ajouta rien suite à cette révélation sachant qu'il fallait laisser le temps à la blonde d'encaisser ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Au final ce fut Emma qui reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence même si elle semblait plus se parler à elle-même que s'adresser directement à son amie.

« - Mais comment c'est possible ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles choses envers une femme ! Je ne la connais même pas, la preuve je viens seulement d'apprendre qu'elle a une sœur… paniqua la blonde.

\- Oh oh ! On se calme ! s'exclama la serveuse pour capter l'attention de la shérif. Pas besoin de stresser comme cela, continua-t-elle plus tranquillement.

\- Mais… mais je ne suis pas lesbienne alors qu'elle l'est. Jamais elle ne voudra…

\- Alors je te coupe tout de suite. Tu n'as peut-être jamais été en couple avec une femme et tu peux avancer ne pas être lesbienne et donc ne pas aimer les femmes. Mais ici nous ne parlons pas des femmes mais bel et bien d'une femme et c'est pour celle-ci que tu éprouves des sentiments. Ne dit-on pas, ne pas faire d'un cas une généralité ? Quant à elle, oui elle t'a dit être lesbienne, donc oui elle a déjà dû avoir des aventures avec des femmes, mais non ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'éprouve rien pour toi ou comme tu sembles le penser qu'elle ne voudra jamais de toi. Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives s'il te plaît. Je te connais Emma, je sais que tu as peur du fait que ce soit une femme, que tout cela est nouveau pour toi ou encore de t'accrocher à quelqu'un et qu'il t'abandonne. Mais, et même si j'ai bien conscience que c'est compliqué, essaie de passer outre. Tu mérites tellement d'être heureuse, après avoir tant donné tu as le droit de recevoir. Donc pour une fois, accepte ce nouveau bonheur et tu te poseras des questions plus tard. Et puis si par malheur, Régina te fait du mal, je la tuerai de mes propres mains. »

La shérif dont les larmes commençaient à monter face au discours de sa meilleure amie rit malgré tout à la dernière phrase. Ne sachant quoi répondre, Emma agit et prit la brune dans ses bras, la serrant fortement, voulant la remercier à travers ce geste.

Les deux amies discutèrent encore un bon moment, évoquant des sujets diverses et variés, toutes les deux contentes de pouvoir se reparler seule à seule, chose qu'elles n'avaient pas pu faire depuis un petit moment. Puis vint le moment de se quitter, la serveuse devant reprendre son service. Avant, tout de même, elle proposa à la blonde d'inviter la professeure à leur soirée le vendredi suivant prétextant vouloir en savoir plus sur celle-ci, même si la shérif la soupçonnait de vouloir mettre son grain de sel dans toute cette histoire. Elles se promirent une dernière fois de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps avant de se revoir puis se séparèrent allant chacune reprendre leur travail respectif.

Comme à son habitude, la shérif quitta le poste aux alentours de dix-sept heures pour pouvoir aller chercher son petit prince à la sortie de l'école. Lors du trajet qu'elle effectuait à pied, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle lui trottait dans la tête mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé, par peur d'être mal accueillie ou de ne pas avoir sa place. Après tout elle n'y connaissait rien et quand on lui en parlait, comme la plupart des gens, elle ne pensait qu'aux images un peu clichées. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait une excuse, même si ce n'était pas la plus plausible du monde. Comme en plus elle serait accompagnée d'Henry peut-être que Régina ne poserait pas trop de questions.

Fière d'avoir donc trouvé une occasion, c'est avec un sourire radieux qu'elle attendit son fils. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de débouler, la joie peinte sur son visage semblant lui aussi détenir une excellente nouvelle.

« - Maman, maman ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui à l'école ? On a appris à dessiner pleins d'animaux ! C'était trop bien ! En plus j'ai demandé à la maîtresse si je ne pouvais pas les colorier et elle m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, c'était génial. Franchement, il faudra que je te montre, j'ai tous les dessins dans mon sac, débita le petit brun à une vitesse vertigineuse.

\- Quel entrain, rigola la blonde. Je serais ravie que tu me montres tout cela une fois arrivé à la maison. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire et je veux savoir ce que tu en penses, et si tu es d'accord on peut faire ça dès ce soir. »

La mère exposa alors son idée qui fut accueillie avec un enthousiasme non feint par son petit garçon. C'est donc avec une belle promesse de soirée qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux où Henry profita du goûter pour montrer tous les dessins qu'il avait pu faire.

Comme ils avaient quand même du temps avant de devoir repartir, chacun s'occupa à sa manière. Le fils en coloriant et la mère en remplissant divers dossiers qu'elle avait ramené à la maison dans l'optique de les faire tranquillement chez elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs une des premières fois où elle fut aussi rapide et encline à travailler.

Bien vite néanmoins, il fut l'heure pour eux de partir s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard et perturber le cours. Le lieu où ils se rendaient étant à l'autre bout de la ville, ils prirent la voiture, ce qui excita encore bien plus le petit garçon qui était toujours ravie de monter dans la voiture de sa mère qu'il qualifiait d'antiquité depuis qu'il avait entendu son grand-père l'appelée ainsi. Et comme pour lui antiquité signifiait traces de l'histoire, il disait remonter le temps quand ils la prenaient.

C'est cependant avec une certaine appréhension que la shérif prit le volant, plus aussi sûre du bien-fondé de son idée. Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer surtout qu'Henry était tellement emballé que revenir sur sa parole risquait de le rendre triste plus que de raison.

Arrivés sur les lieux, Emma souffla un bon coup avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement en compagnie de son fils qui lui tenait la main, la tirant légèrement pour qu'elle avance plus vite. Une fois dans la salle, elle remarqua tout de suite la présence de la brune. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi, en tenue de sport, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme, à tel point que le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut de profil, les cheveux tirés en arrière, un leggins et une brassière moulant parfaitement ses formes laissant apparaître ses abdos bien définis. De quoi faire tomber à la renverse plus d'un, ce qui rendit un brin jaloux la shérif qui ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde puisse la voir ainsi vêtue.

Régina n'ayant pas encore remarqué leur présence, Emma en profita pour observer plus attentivement les lieux n'ayant jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de venir ici depuis qu'ils avaient été réaménagés. La salle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi, sur tout un pan de mur se trouvaient des barres alors qu'un autre était entièrement recouvert d'un miroir, le sol, lui, était fait de parquet.

« - Les lieux te plaisent ? »

Surprise la blonde sursauta avant de tourner la tête en direction de la professeure. Alors qu'il y a quelques secondes elle était seule, désormais elle était accompagnée de son fils. Pour être sûre, Emma regarda à côté d'elle où aurait dû se trouver Henry mais elle ne vit que le vide. En effet, encore une fois le brun avait profité de l'inattention de sa mère pour aller voir Régina.

« - Il n'y a bien que toi qui me fais perdre mes moyens ainsi au point de ne pas m'apercevoir que mon fils m'a lâchée la main, murmura la blonde pensant à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? demanda la brune incertaine.

\- Je… »

Heureusement avant qu'Emma n'ait à fournir une réponse, les élèves arrivèrent pour leur cours. La blonde en profita pour changer de sujet ne voulant pas avouer que la professeure la troublait plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

« - Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'on assiste au cours ? Bien sûr si on dérange, on s'en va tout de suite pour vous laisser tranquille, questionna timidement la shérif.

\- Vous voulez assister au cours ? interrogea avec étonnement Régina.

\- Bah c'est que tu me parles beaucoup de la danse et avec une telle passion, je voulais te voir dans ton élément, pratiquer ce que tu aimes et te prouver que je ne fais pas semblant de m'intéresser. La danse a une telle importance dans ta vie qu'il est normal que je veuille en savoir plus, non ?

\- J'adorerais que vous restiez, sourit la brune. Par contre il vous faudra passer le cours assis par terre puisque rien n'est prévu pour accueillir des spectateurs. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Henry s'installa immédiatement contre le mur, les jambes tendus devant lui, prêt à assister à un cours de danse. Car même s'il était un petit garçon, il n'avait jamais été très sportif, bien sûr comme tous les enfants de son âge il pouvait passer des heures à courir partout mais les sports tels que le football ou encore le basket ne l'avaient jamais réellement attiré. En revanche, il adorait les moments où avec sa mère ils dansaient dans tout l'appartement la musique à fond. Alors peut-être que la danse lui plairait ? Du moins il espérait se faire une idée en assistant à ce cours.

Alors qu'ils avaient prévu initialement de rester seulement pour un cours, ils assistèrent à tout ceux de la soirée. L'un, envouté par les pas et mouvements que les danseuses pouvaient réaliser et l'autre envoutée aussi mais plus par la professeure que le cours en lui-même. Même si elle essayait de comprendre, quand des mots tels que pas de bourré, entrechat ou piquets étaient utilisés, elle était un peu perdue. Mais elle passait un excellent moment. Elle qui écoutait principalement de la variété pop avec Katy Perry, Céline Dion, ne pensait pas pouvoir apprécier la musique classique et pourtant, celle-ci la berçait, elle en était étrangement étonnée. Elle était aussi époustouflée par le niveau des danseuses et bien plus par celui de la professeure.

Malheureusement bien trop rapidement pour tout le monde, les cours s'achevèrent. Les dernières filles prirent congés et il ne resta bien vite plus que les Swan et la belle brune.

« - J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai été ravie de vous avoir en ma compagnie ce soir, dit très honnêtement Régina.

\- C'était génial ! Elles sont trop fortes, moi je veux faire pareil ! Par contre, je ne sais pas toucher mes pieds quand je suis debout moi, c'est normal ?

\- C'est normal mon chat, tout le monde n'est pas souple de la même manière, mais si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre deux ou trois exercices pour que tu saches le faire après, assura la professeure contente que le petit garçon est aimé. Et vous Miss Swan ? Comment avez-vous trouvé cela ?

\- Euh… C'était… Bah…

\- Quelle éloquence dites-moi, se moqua gentiment la brune.

\- On ne se moque pas s'il te plait, blagua la blonde en lui tirant la langue. C'est juste que je ne trouve pas les mots, tu fais passer tellement d'émotions lorsque tu danses, on voit tout de suite que tu adores ce que tu fais, ta manière de m'en parler me l'avait déjà prouvé mais là c'est encore plus vrai, ça crève les yeux. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as provoqué en moi, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu, ce que je pourrais appeler, un coup de cœur. Par contre, j'aurai une demande personnelle à faire.

\- Bien sûr tout ce que tu veux, affirma Régina émue par les paroles de son amie.

\- Je voudrais un jour une danse personnelle. Parce que là tu enseignais, donc tu présentais les mouvements mais du coup on ne t'a pas réellement vu danser et j'aimerais beaucoup, surtout si ça peut me permettre de te revoir dans cette tenue, qui il faut l'avouer, te met plutôt bien en valeur, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Le rouge monta vite aux joues de la concernée face à ce compliment. Pour éviter tout débordement, l'envie de s'approcher de l'autre femme et de l'embrasser étant encore plus forte en ce moment, elle se concentra sur sa respiration, inspirer, expirer, lentement. Cela la calma un peu, du moins pour l'instant. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se tenir éloignée de la blonde, elle aimerait tellement pouvoir la toucher, lui tenir la main, vérifier que sa peau soit aussi douce que ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle devait se contenir. Seulement, les voir débarquer ici, les voir s'intéresser à ce qu'elle fait et ce sans contrepartie ni arrière-pensée, lui gonflait le cœur de bonheur.

Il fut un temps où ils durent cependant quitter la salle et se séparer et ce malgré leurs tentatives de faire trainer le temps pour pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible ensemble.

Avant de partir chacun de son côté, Emma lui parla quand même de la soirée prévu le vendredi suivant et que si elle le désirait elle serait la bienvenue, elle précisa aussi que personnellement ça lui ferait extrêmement plaisir qu'elle vienne.

Sans hésitations, la brune accepta, cela lui donnerait en plus l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes et peut-être d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa chère amie.

C'est donc sur ces belles promesses que tout le monde rentra chez soi.

Les jours suivants se suivirent et se ressemblèrent à une petite exception près lorsque Zéléna débarqua chez les Swan. En effet celle-ci avait promis à Henry de passer le voir avant qu'elle ne parte pour parler d'animaux, et une promesse est une promesse donc elle vint. A la surprise de la shérif qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle tienne réellement sa parole. Seulement quand elle arriva elle était seule, sa sœur ne l'accompagnant pas, ce qui chagrina la blonde. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, accueillant avec plaisir la rousse pour le plus grand bonheur de son petit prince.

Le petit garçon fut aux anges toute l'après-midi buvant les paroles de la vétérinaire, l'écoutant attentivement, posant toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, super heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait y répondre. Mais quand on est captivé le temps semble passer beaucoup plus vite et c'est bien l'impression qu'eut Henry lorsque Zéléna annonça qu'elle devait déjà partir. Le brun la remercia encore et encore avant que sa mère ne lui dise d'aller tranquillement jouer dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle raccompagne leur invité. Elle lui emboita le pas jusqu'au portail du jardin, la remerciant aussi pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« - Vous savez, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à le faire. Votre fils est un vrai passionné et il connait déjà énormément de choses, il m'a dit que c'était parce que vous le laissiez regarder tous les documentaires qu'il voulait.

\- C'est vrai, je l'imite son temps devant les écrans mais quand c'est pour les documentaires, je suis un peu plus indulgente.

\- Et vous avez bien raison. Bon je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, avant de partir j'aimerais juste vous mettre en garde. Ma sœur tient énormément à vous et c'est la première fois que je la vois s'attacher aussi rapidement à quelqu'un donc s'il vous plait, faites attention à elle. Ne fuyez pas au premier obstacle, quand elle le voudra elle vous parlera de son passé et c'est surtout à ce moment-là qu'elle aura besoin de vous. Elle n'a pas toujours eu une vie facile et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, ce qui fait qu'elle s'est créée une carapace pour se protéger des autres mais aussi d'elle-même. Or vous semblez réussir à la fissurer, continuez comme cela car même si elle donne l'image d'être une personne très forte, elle est aussi extrêmement fragile à l'intérieur et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle tiendrait le coup suite à une nouvelle fuite. En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer et de mettre un visage sur un nom. A bientôt je l'espère. »

La rousse n'attendit pas de réponses, partant aussitôt sa tirade finie. Quant à la blonde, elle resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées réfléchissant à ce qui venait de lui être dit. Se pourrait-il que la brune tienne à elle autant qu'elle ? Sentant que Régina ne ferait sans doute pas le premier pas, elle se décida à prendre les choses en main, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait envie de prendre le risque. Sa décision était prise, dès vendredi elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et tenterait une approche.

La semaine passa bien trop lentement aux yeux de la shérif qui souhaitait plus que tout être déjà vendredi soir. Mais toute attente paie, et enfin la journée arriva.

Le soir comme prévu, Emma alla déposer son fils chez Gold et sa femme.

« - Entre je t'en prie, tu as bien quelques minutes, l'accueillit Belle avec son sourire habituel. »

Il faut dire qu'au départ, la blonde avait été surprise comme tout le monde qu'une femme telle que la libraire fréquente le maire. Elle, connaissait personnellement Gold donc elle savait que derrière son masque d'homme froid se trouvait quelqu'un de sensible, un grand-père aimant. Mais malheureusement beaucoup se contentait de l'image qu'il renvoyait sans chercher à creuser plus loin sauf une personne. C'est ce qu'avait fait Belle, elle avait percé à jour l'homme jusqu'à en tomber amoureux et si le maire avait d'abord essayé de mettre des barrières, pensant qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de plus jeune, qui saurait la combler et l'aimer à sa juste valeur, elle n'avait pas laissé tomber. Ce qui avait conduit à leur mariage quelques années plus tard.

« - Il est où papi ? demanda Henry quand ils furent tous rentrés à l'intérieur de la demeure.

\- Il arrive mon chéri. Tiens d'ailleurs le voilà. »

L'homme arrivant, embrassa tendrement sa femme sur la joue avant d'aller saluer la shérif et de prendre dans ses bras son petit-fils.

« - Comme prévu tu viens le chercher demain matin ?

\- Oui, je passerai dans la matinée.

\- Régina sera avec toi ? interrogea le petit garçon innocemment.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Madame Mills accompagnerait-elle ta maman ? questionna Gold curieux.

\- Bah elle est avec maman ce soir, donc peut-être qu'elle le sera encore demain.

\- Ton fils a une logique imparable, sourit le maire. »

Pour seule réponse, Emma lui adressa un sourire. Ils parlèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne doive repartir pour se préparer à cette soirée entre filles. Elle salua son beau-père, embrassa son fils et taquina la libraire, en la prévenant qu'elle ne devait pas arrivée en retard.

Néanmoins avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle, Gold lui dit juste de faire bien attention à elle mais sans se fermer à de nouvelles possibilités. A croire que dans cette ville tout le monde se doutait, avant même que les deux concernées ne s'en rendent compte, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles.

De retour chez elle, la blonde se prépara, rien de bien extravagant mais elle voulait tout de même être présentable. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, se maquilla très légèrement, mis un slim noir qui moulait à la perfection ses formes et un tee-shirt basique mais avec un décolleté avantageux. Elle s'attendait à se faire questionner par Ruby puisque ce n'était qu'une soirée entre filles, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle s'habille de la sorte mais elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

A vingt heures piles, elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle alla ouvrir. Comme convenu, Régina était à l'heure pour qu'elles se rendent ensemble au Granny où elles passeraient la soirée.

La professeure fut éblouie par la tenue de son amie et elle ne se priva pas pour la complimenter ce qui fit rougir la concernée. Au mois elle avait la confirmation que sa tenue ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à partir ne voulant pas arriver en retard. Arrivées au dîner, Régina attendait que la blonde frappe mais celle-ci ne le faisait pas. Surprise elle se tourna vers elle pour lui demander s'il y avait un problème mais la shérif la regardait étrangement, avec une lueur qu'elle ne pourrait décrire mais qui la chamboula.

La blonde s'approcha doucement laissant l'opportunité à la brune de s'échapper si elle le souhaitait. Ne voyant aucune résistance elle continua sa progression face à une Régina qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, n'osant espérer que c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Arrivée à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de la professeure, Emma prit son courage à deux mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **Et voilà ! Alors ? Des remarques ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans le cas contraire (tant que les raisons sont construites) et vous pouvez aussi me le dire si ça vous a plu ;) A bientôt !  
**

 **Maintenant les réponses aux guests :) (N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit surnom)**

 **Guest 1 : Il a quand même un soupçon de neurones :') Ruby enquêtrice ? C'est vrai qu'elle serait parfaite dans le rôle mais elle est surtout très douée quand il faut enquêter sur des rumeurs ou lorsque ça concerne sa meilleure amie ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, je ne t'en dis pas plus par rapport à Neal je te laisserai découvrir dans les prochains chapitres ;) Et tu as vu tout va encore bien :p**

 **Guest (oct 15) : Merci bien ^^ contente que mon récit te plaise, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas :)**

 **Guest (oct 18) : Neal est un peu une tête de mule mais il a su voir qu'il dérangeait au repas, mais il est surtout parti pour ne pas avoir à dos Emma en plus ^^ Alors Emma a-t-elle réussi à se sortir de ce pétrin ? En tout cas, j'espère pouvoir dire à bientôt ! Merci encore de prendre le temps de laisser une petite review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi tout le monde ! Alors là je n'ai pas d'excuse pour la semaine de retard, à part ma stupidité, je croyais ne devoir poster que cette semaine et je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas ^^ Désolé**  
 **En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, il semble vous avoir plu :p vous m'en voyez ravie ;) donc maintenant, la suite !**

Une soirée entre filles

Régina d'abord surprise, n'opposa aucune résistance face à ce contact n'osant croire que cela se passait réellement. Elle voulait savourer chaque instant de ce baiser, la douceur des lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes, les papillons qui virevoltaient dans son estomac, les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle souhaitait imprimer chaque détail dans son esprit, pour se souvenir à jamais de ce moment.

Cependant, la dure réalité lui réapparut lorsque la shérif mit ses mains dans son dos pour rapprocher leur deux corps. A contre cœur et la mort dans l'âme, elle brisa ce moment en éloignant délicatement la blonde d'elle.

« - Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne devrais pas, murmura la professeure tristement devant une Emma complètement perdue.

\- Mais… Je pensais que… Pourquoi ? implora presque la shérif.

\- Tu vas souffrir. Tu ne sais pas dans quelle situation je me trouve. Tu dois penser à toi, tu es trop parfaite pour moi.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me sort une telle excuse pour me rembarrer, déclara Emma avec ironie.

\- Je suis désolée, termina la burne avant de tourner le dos et de partir. »

Voyant cela, la shérif se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, elle avait eu le courage de faire le premier pas. Maintenant il fallait continuer. Tout dans l'attitude de la brune montrait qu'elle ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur. Qu'elle ait peur, Emma le comprenait, elle était dans le même cas, mais qu'elle fuie pour l'épargner elle, cela n'était pas permis. La shérif se sentait pousser des ailes, peu importe ce que Régina lui cachait, elle serait prête à l'entendre lorsque celle-ci se sentirait assez en confiance pour lui parler. Elle serait là et resterait là. Si elle devait s'engager, ce n'était pas pour une relation éphémère, elle voulait quelque chose de sérieux et de durable dans le temps et sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle pressentait que si une histoire devait commencer avec Régina, elle serait de ce genre-là.

« - Si un jour tu devais pour je ne sais quelles raisons fuir, je serais là pour te courir après et te rattraper, lança la blonde à haute voix de manière à ce que la professeure l'entende. »

Cette-dernière se figea en reconnaissant les mots qu'elle avait pu dire à la shérif après qu'elles se soient expliquées sur les raisons de la fuite de la blonde. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs profité de ce moment pour rattraper celle qui occupait déjà une place importante dans son cœur.

« - Ne pars pas ainsi, laisse-moi te prouver que je prendrai soin de toi, affirma Emma avec tendresse en caressant la joue de la femme en face d'elle.

\- Je ne veux pas être une expérience lesbienne, cracha la brune même si elle savait que ce n'était certainement pas ce que pensait la shérif.

\- Parce que tu crois que je te considère comme telle ? Je suis peut-être toujours une grande gamine de temps en temps mais jamais je ne jouerais avec toi et tes sentiments, jura la blonde toujours calmement. »

Ne pouvant tenir plus, Régina tomba dans les bras d'Emma la serrant fortement contre elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'envole pas. Comprenant son besoin de réconfort, la blonde se tut, caressant lentement son dos pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien là.

« - Vous êtes prêtes à rentrer maintenant ? cria avec toujours autant de délicatesse Ruby qui se tenait à la porte du dîner les regardant. »

Emma s'assura que la brune se sentait prête et c'est après s'être souries mutuellement qu'elles se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la serveuse pour commencer leur soirée entre filles.

A peine eurent-elles franchies le seuil du Granny que la nouvelle arrivante blonde se retrouva enfermée entre deux bras avec pour seul indice pour deviner qui l'enserrait ainsi, une chevelure rousse lui chatouillant le visage. Pour pouvoir lui rendre son étreinte, elle dut lâcher la main de la professeure qu'elle tenait toujours, geste qui n'échappa pas à une blonde en retrait qui observait la scène.

Les deux femmes finirent par se détacher ce qui permit à la shérif de prendre la parole.

« - Je suis aussi contente de te revoir Fifi, taquina Emma.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps, s'exclama la rousse. Oh ! Et Henry, comment va-t-il ? Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup lui parler à ce petit bout de chou depuis la rentrée.

\- Alors, ça ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie vivre à l'autre bout du monde avec mon fiancé Kristoff.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Je ne suis pas à l'autre bout du pays non plus, juste à la frontière de la ville.

\- Cela suffit pour qu'on ne te voit quasiment plus, dramatisa la blonde.

\- Il ne faut pas être triste Emy, tu restes toujours ma grande sœur.

\- Hmm, hmm, tenta Ruby pour attirer l'attention. Maintenant que nous avons eu affaire aux retrouvailles larmoyantes, on peut peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses. »

La serveuse n'attendit aucune réponse, mais pour être sûre que tout le monde vienne, elle tira la rousse par la manche pour la faire s'installer autour d'une table ainsi les autres finiront par suivre.

Une fois toutes installées, la blonde qui jusqu'à-là n'avait pas dit mot demanda tout de même au shérif si elle pouvait faire les présentations en désignant la brune qui l'accompagnait.

« - Oh oui quelle idiote je fais Régina, voici Elsa et Anna mes sœurs, Ruby que tu connais déjà et Belle ma belle-mère.

\- Ne me définit pas comme ça Emma, tu sais que je n'aime pas ce titre.

\- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je le fais à chaque fois, charria la shérif. Bref, je continue, quant à vous toutes voici Régina, la blonde termina ici ne sachant pas encore bien quel titre elle pouvait lui donner. »

Après que les présentations et salutations furent faites, Ruby leur proposa leur habituel action ou vérité trépignant d'impatience. Suite à cette demande, Régina tourna immédiatement la tête dans la direction de la blonde peu rassurée d'être confrontée à cette activité. Voyant son regard alarmé, Emma posa discrètement sa main sur sa jambe afin de la rassurer.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le droit de refuser de répondre ou de faire ce qu'elles te demandent, surtout lorsque ça vient de Ruby, rajouta-t-elle en offrant un regard noir à la concernée comme pour la mettre en garde.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas la seule. Je reconnais que des fois je n'ai pas la langue dans ma poche mais ça va quand même, c'est pas si horrible que ça.

\- Si, répondirent à l'unisson les filles autour de la table ce qui déclencha un fou rire. »

La serveuse, vexée, fit semblant de bouder mais ne tint pas longtemps avant de revenir à la charge promettant de veiller à ses questions.

Tout commença plutôt bien, les questions n'étaient pas trop indiscrètes, les actions, quant à elles, étaient réalisables s'en avoir à trop en faire ni trop honteuse. Passant chacune leur tour, la professeure avait vraiment eu peur au départ mais on l'interrogeait surtout sur son déménagement, sur son arrivée à Storybrook ou encore la manière dont elle avait rencontré la shérif, en soit rien à quoi elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

Mais plus avançait la soirée, plus les langues se déliaient. En effet, la brune aux mèches rouges avait puisé dans les réserves du dîner certaines bouteilles d'alcool pour, avait-elle dit, rajouter un peu de piquant à cette soirée. Malheureusement, les effets de l'alcool désinhibaient certaines personnes au grand damne des autres. La plus impactée était Ruby qui n'avait donc plus aucun filtre et osait demander tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. La première qui en fit les frais fut Belle lorsque vint son tour et qui choisit vérité.

« - Comment c'est le sexe avec Gold ? interrogea la serveuse.

\- Rub' tu ne vas pas recommencer, laisse la tranquille avec ça, s'exclama Elsa qui était une des plus discrètes de la soirée.

\- Quoi ? Il faudra bien qu'elle réponde à cette question un jour. Cela fait déjà hyper longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles ces deux-là et pourtant on n'a jamais eu le droit à aucun détail croustillant. Anna n'a jamais caché que Kristoff était un bon coup au lit, même Emma nous a avoué avoir plusieurs fois simulé avec Neal.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu sais très bien que Belle est plus discrète donc laisse tomber avec ça.

\- D'accord, madame l'hypocrite, abdiqua à contre cœur la serveuse. »

A la place, c'est Anna qui trouva une autre question à laquelle répondit la libraire. Puis vint le tour de la brune qui préféra par sécurité prendre l'action.

« - J'en ai une ! cira presque Ruby.

\- Si c'est encore une bêtise, tu peux t'abstenir, anticipa la shérif.

\- Promis ce n'en est pas une et puis de toute façon si elle ne le veut pas, elle pourra toujours refuser. Suite à l'approbation de sa meilleure amie, elle continua, je te mets au défi de passer cinq minutes en ma compagnie dans les cuisines. Il n'y a rien de crapuleux derrière cette demande, surtout que si c'était le cas il y en aurait une qui risquerait de me trucider.

\- Très bien, je relève le défi, accepta la professeure peu sûre d'elle ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. »

Les deux se levèrent donc avant de se dirigèrent vers la porte donnant sur les cuisines. Dès qu'elles eurent disparues derrière la porte, les discussions reprirent d'un coup autour de la table, les questionnements fusant à droite à gauche, tout le monde se demandant quelle idée pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête de Ruby. Seulement une personne ne participait pas au débat fixant toujours l'endroit par lequel était sorti les deux jeunes femmes, angoissée à l'idée que la serveuse puisse faire peur à la professeure. Que comptait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle dire ?

« - Emma ? appela Elsa.

\- Hmm… répondit la concernée sans pour autant détourner le regard.

\- Tu sais elles ne vont pas s'envoler, elles vont finir par revenir.

\- Tu as raison… avoua la shérif en se retournant.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle, commença la blonde voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de sa sœur et que les autres étaient trop plongé dans leur discussion pour faire attention à ce qu'elles se disaient. Pourtant tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette petite étincelle dans tes yeux.

\- Je l'ai embrassée tout à l'heure… »

Elsa n'intervint pas sachant qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Emma lorsqu'elle se sentait prête à se confier. Si elle le souhaitait, elle continuerait d'elle-même.

« - J'ai peur, reprit-elle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça en si peu de temps. J'ai l'impression de m'être tellement attachée, je lui ai même fait une crise de jalousie lorsque j'ai cru qu'elle était en couple, j'ai fui… Je me pose tellement de questions, est-ce que je suis assez bien pour elle ? Henry serait-il d'accord, ai-je raison de lui faire confiance ? Mais en même temps j'ai envie de passer outre tout ça pour essayer, j'ai envie d'y croire pour une fois et de ne pas laisser mes peurs me guider…

\- Je vais être sincère avec toi, tu as le droit au bonheur plus que quiconque, tu as passé ta vie à te sacrifier pour les autres, à veiller à ce qu'ils soient heureux. Tu nous as toujours fait passer avant toi, dès qu'on avait besoin de toi, tu débarquais et ce, peu importe l'heure, l'endroit, tu étais toujours là. Donc maintenant c'est à ton tour. A toi d'être heureuse. Et si ton bonheur tu le trouves en compagnie de Régina alors fonces. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Henry, s'il voit sa maman heureuse, il sera comblé. Vis ta vie, ne te pose pas tant de questions, tu verras au jour le jour. Le seul truc qu'il faut prendre en compte, c'est si les sentiments que tu éprouves sont réciproques.

\- Je crois qu'ils le sont, elle m'a repoussée en premier lieu mais je crois qu'elle a peur aussi. Je me dois de la rassurer, de lui prouver que je ne vais pas fuir.

\- J'aime te voir comme ça, sûre de toi et heureuse, conclut Elsa en s'approchant de sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras, étreinte qu'accepta volontiers l'autre blonde. »

Au même moment, alors que Ruby et Régina venaient de s'isoler, aucune parole n'avait encore été prononcée. En effet, la serveuse observait minutieusement la professeure, tournant autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés comme si elle essayait de déceler quelque chose. La brune gênée par le comportement de l'autre femme n'osait pourtant dire mots. Elle avait accepté de passer cinq minutes avec elle et même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait lui vouloir la brune aux mèches rouges, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, être observer comme une bête de foire. Passées quelques secondes, elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'autre.

« - Vous comptez me tourner autour durant les cinq minutes ?

\- Si c'est nécessaire pour que je sois sûre, alors oui, confirma Ruby en continuant de la regarder de la tête aux pieds.

\- Et vous vous assurez de quoi en faisant cela ? demanda Régina septique.

\- Que vos intentions ne soient pas mauvaises, déclara la serveuse en s'arrêtant, scrutant la vérité à travers ses yeux.

\- A propos… ?

\- D'Emma, bien sûr ! dit-elle comme si c'était évident. Vous êtes sérieuse ? Je veux dire, vous n'allez pas la faire souffrir ? Elle a déjà eu sa dose autrement. Vous savez c'est ma meilleure amie, ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur pour moi donc si vous comptez fuir à la première occasion en la laissant derrière, si vous souhaitez vous moquer d'elle. Je vous prierai de refaire vos cartons visa et de quitter la ville rapidement. Cela la fera souffrir mais moins que si elle s'attachait encore plus et que vous veniez lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Et si cela devait arriver, je peux vous assurer que vous en payerez le prix. On ne fait pas souffrir Emma impunément et je pense pouvoir assurer sans trop de soucis que je ne serais pas la seule à qui vous devrez faire face. »

La serveuse s'arrêta à la fin de son discours s'attendant à une réponse virulente de la professeure, lui interdisant de dire de telles choses ne la connaissant pas ou du moins quelque chose comme ça. Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

« - Vous ne dites rien ? Vous ne démentez pas ? questionna-t-elle en peu perplexe.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Est-ce que j'arriverai réellement à vous convaincre avec de simples mots ? Ne faut-il pas mieux que je vous le prouve à travers des actions ? Je ne compte pas me moquer d'Emma. Elle représente ma source de lumière au bout du tunnel, tunnel que je traverse depuis bien trop longtemps. Alors je ne peux pas promettre que tout sera parfait et facile, loin de là d'ailleurs, s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre nous, il y aura des moments difficiles comme chez tous les couples. Nous avons toutes les deux du caractère, ce qui causera sans doute des fois des disputes, il semble aussi que nous ayons chacune un passé qui a laissé des marques, marques qui pourront resurgir. Mais malgré tout cela, rien n'entachera ce que je ressens pour elle.

\- Vous l'aimez ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Je pense qu'il est bien trop tôt pour parler d'amour et si tel était le cas, la principale concernée serait la première au courant, déclara très sérieusement Régina.

\- Je n'arrive pas à vous cerner Madame Mills.

\- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Voyons comment ça évolue, conclut en souriant la serveuse. »

Satisfaite d'avoir pu parler seule à seule avec la professeure et de lui avoir dit les choses en face, la mettant en garde de ce qui lui arriverait si elle blessait la shérif, la brune aux mèches rouges proposa qu'elles retournent rejoindre les autres.

Le reste de la soirée fut partagée entre les fous-rires et les questions gênantes de Ruby tout cela dans la bonne humeur. Les verres se vidaient peu à peu mais se remplissaient beaucoup plus rapidement. C'est ainsi, à une heure assez tardive, qu'elles décidèrent de se séparer sentant avoir déjà assez abusé de la boisson. Chacune partit de son côté, la plupart étant venue en voiture, excepté Emma et Régina qui rentrèrent tranquillement ensemble à pied.

Durant le trajet et à la surprise de la blonde, la professeure initia un geste vers elle en lui prenant la main. Ravie, la shérif ne put qu'exercer une légère pression pour montrer son contentement. C'est donc ainsi main dans la main que les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant la demeure de la brune.

« - J'ai passé une excellente soirée, merci de m'y avoir convié, remercia Régina en gardant possessivement la main de la blonde dans la sienne par peur qu'elle s'envole dès que le contact serait rompu.

\- Merci à toi d'être venue et désolée pour le comportement de Ruby, ajouta la shérif.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, elle tient beaucoup à toi, c'est rare des amis comme ça.

\- Oui j'ai vraiment de la chance… »

Aucune des deux ne parla plus ne voulant pas combler le silence par des paroles inutiles. Néanmoins, elles ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, face à face, se regardant, il arrivait que le regard de l'une comme de l'autre dévie sur les lèvres tentatrices trop attiré pour ne rester concentré que sur les yeux. Comme d'un accord tacite, elles se rapprochèrent pour ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres. Avant de franchir la dernière ligne, Régina reprit la parole.

« - Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, la rassura Emma. »

Pour conclure ses dires, la shérif fit le dernier pas et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre femme, chose qu'elle rêvait de refaire depuis le début de la soirée. Cette fois-ci aucune des deux ne fit de gestes pour repousser l'autre. Bien au contraire, la brune plaça ses mains dans la chevelure blonde tandis que cette-dernière avaient les siennes posées dans le bas du dos de la professeure. Après quelques instants intenses, elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les joues rosies et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, la blonde réitéra le contact au plus grand plaisir de Régina. Passèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, durant lesquelles elles s'embrassèrent sous le ciel étoilé comme deux adolescentes découvrant les joies du premier amour. Après un énième baiser, Emma se défit enfin de leur étreinte étant tout de même dans l'obligation de rentrer chez elle.

« - Je te souhaite une bonne nuit ma douce Régina, dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Toi aussi Emma, murmura la brune. »

La professeure, sans quitter une seule fois des yeux la shérif, se recula jusqu'à sa porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de chez elle. Avant de rompre définitivement le contact visuel, Emma lui envoya un dernier bisou puis elle prit la direction de sa propre demeure pour passer, elle le sentait, une excellente nuit. Et en effet, les deux femmes s'endormirent, toutes deux, le sourire aux lèvres et des images plein la tête.

Le lendemain matin, en revanche, le réveil fut un peu trop brutal pour la blonde qui avait mis une alarme dans l'optique de se lever pour aller chercher son fils. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, avec courage, elle s'extirpa de la chaleur de ses draps où elle serait bien restée encore un peu. Et puis, par automatisme, elle se prépara avant de sortir, prête, de chez elle. Le froid du matin, la revigora et la tira de l'état de somnolence dans lequel elle était depuis son réveil. En chemin, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne put empêcher un sourire idiot de prendre place que ses lèvres. Mais elle voulait faire les choses bien donc avant de continuer quoique ce soit avec la professeure, elle devait en parler avec son petit garçon pour lui demander son avis et surtout pour savoir si il était d'accord avec tout ça.

Arrivée, elle sonna et s'attendant à ce que ce soit son fils qui vienne lui ouvrir pour se jeter dans ses bras, elle fut un peu déçue en voyant Gold.

« - Bonjour Emma, entre je t'en prie, l'invita le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Henry dort encore ? demanda-t-elle en pénétrant. »

Voyant une lueur de tristesse passée dans ses yeux, elle commença à paniquer qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son petit prince. Mais bien vite, la panique retomba pour faire place à la rancœur lorsque le maire lui annonça que son fils était en train de jouer son père dans le salon.

« - Je suis désolé Emma, il est arrivé sans prévenir et je ne pouvais pas…

\- C'est ton fils, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le coupa la shérif. Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps de toute façon, il faut que je parle à Henry. »

N'attendant aucune réponse, la blonde se dirigea vers la salle de vie où le petit brun, dès qu'il la vit, vint se jeter dans ses bras. Heureuse, elle le serra fortement dans ses bras avant de lui dire d'aller chercher ses affaires puisqu'elle l'emmenait au Granny ayant une nouvelle à lui annoncer.

« - Je peux venir ? questionna Neal alors qu'Henry montait avec entrain les escaliers.

\- Non, trancha Emma.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est aussi mon fils ! Si tu as quelque chose à lui annoncer j'ai le droit d'être présent, avança l'homme.

\- Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu m'as laissé aux flics à ta place ! Ça fait à peine un an que tu es revenu dans sa vie, alors certes biologiquement tu es son père mais ça s'arrête là, tu n'as aucun droit le concernant ! cria la shérif. Tu ne peux le voir que parce que je t'y autorise mais si je le souhaite, on peut arrêter là donc ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin. »

Neal allait répliquer mais la blonde ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention lorsqu'elle remarqua son fils à l'entrée de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Immédiatement, elle alla vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le souleva pour pouvoir le porter avant de saluer le couple qui alerter par les cris s'était rapprocher. Ensuite, elle mit les voiles.

 **Voilà ^^ Alors verdict ? A la hauteur de vos espérances ?**  
 **Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je le ferai, promis !**  
 **Tout de même pour les guest :**

 **AlineGranger : Voilà le chapitre :p j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ;) merci pour ton commentaire **

**Pamé : En effet je sais assez de quoi je parle lorsque je décris le cours de danse :) Merci pour les félicitations, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise toujours ! Merci de prendre le temps de lire à chaque fois et de laisser un commentaire !**

 **Si je il m'arrive d'en oublier, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne le fais pas exprès ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Comme on est encore en janvier, je peux vous souhaitez une excellente année 2018 ! Je sais (encore une fois) je suis en retard, je pense que de toute façon ça n'étonne plus personne ^^ Je m'excuse mais je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème avec la gestion du temps, mais c'est une des priorités de l'année, trouver un bon moyen pour s'organiser :p**  
 **Quoiqu'il en soit, ne doutez jamais, l'histoire a été commencé et elle sera finie, surtout que je sais très bien vers quoi je vais ;) Je vous laisse lire le chapitre, chapitre basé principalement sur Neal, c'est l'heure des révélations donc ne vous attendez pas à des scènes de SwanQueen mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain en aura :p**

Neal

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que mère et fils avaient quitté précipitamment la demeure du maire. Pourtant aucun des deux n'avaient encore pris la parole, toujours dans ses bras, Henry séchait ses dernières larmes alors qu'Emma se châtiait intérieurement. Elle s'était promis, lorsqu'on avait posé ce nouveau-né pour la première fois sur sa poitrine de faire de son mieux mais surtout de ne pas répéter les erreurs qu'elle avait pu observer dans ses différentes familles d'accueil. La plus courante mais qui blessait le plus les enfants étaient les disputes. En effet, ils se sentaient souvent coupable et ne savaient pas comment réagir. Devaient-ils prendre parti ? Se tenir à l'écart ? Elle venait donc de fauter. D'habitude en présence d'Henry elle essayait de rester civilisée avec Neal ne voulant pas priver son petit garçon de son père. Mais pour elle, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un donneur de sperme. Il avait perdu son droit de père lorsqu'il l'avait laissé croupir en prison alors qu'il la savait enceinte.

« - Maman ? commença le petit brun en la sortant de ses songes. C'est de ma faute si tu n'aimes plus papa ?

\- Oh non mon chat ! Bien sûr que non. Ton papa m'a fait du mal à une époque et je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. Je suis désolée qu'on se soit disputé devant toi, tu n'as pas à être mêlé à tout ça.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête de le voir ?

\- Quoi ? demanda la blonde surprise par la proposition de son fils.

\- Bah tu n'es jamais très heureuse quand tu le vois et je sais que si tu n'es pas trop méchante avec lui c'est seulement pour moi. Or moi je veux que tu sois heureuse tout le temps ! Et si pour ça il faut que j'arrête de voir papa ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Je l'aime bien et au pire je le verrais toujours quand je serais chez papi mais ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec toi. Il ne veut pas toujours jouer avec moi, il ne m'écoute pas lorsque je lui parle de ce que je fais à l'école et il ne s'intéresse pas beaucoup à ce que je fais. Il est gentil mais ce n'est pas toi.

\- Depuis quand tu as autant grandi ?

\- J'ai toujours été grand ! lança fièrement Henry. »

Emma sourit tendrement face à la remarque. Comme ils venaient d'arriver devant le Dîner, elle posa son fils au sol mais le retint avant qu'il ne pénètre dans l'établissement.

« - Jamais je ne t'empêcherai de voir ton père. Même si je ne m'entends pas spécialement bien avec lui, ça reste ton père et si tu souhaites le voir, tu le verras. Je t'aime mon petit prince, de tout mon cœur. C'est à moi de veiller à ton bonheur et non l'inverse. C'est mon rôle de mère, rôle que j'ai accepté le jour de ta naissance. Quoiqu'il arrive tu es et tu resteras mon petit bout de chou ce qui signifie que tu passeras toujours avant tout, même avant ma propre personne.

\- Mais pourtant tu as le droit de penser à toi, déclara le petit garçon.

\- En pensant à toi, je pense à moi. Si tu es heureux, je suis heureuse.

\- Et si je suis triste tu es triste aussi ? interrogea timidement le brun.

\- Bien sûr et je ferais tout, dans ces moments-là, pour te redonner le sourire. »

Comme pour la remercier, Henry se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre son petit corps frêle, lui soufflant qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme maman et qu'il l'aimait énormément.

Après ce moment tendre entre mère et fils, ils entrèrent enfin dans le dîner. Accueilli par Granny, ils commandèrent leur habituel chocolat chaud cannelle avec un chausson aux pommes pour le petit garçon. Voulant être tranquille pour pouvoir parler avec son fils, elle l'emmena à une table un peu à l'écart où ils s'installèrent attendant leur commande. Lorsque celles-ci arrivèrent, Emma prit son courage à deux mains et commença la conversation qui pourrait à jamais changer sa vie.

« - Mon chéri, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose mais surtout je veux que tu sois franc. Si cette situation ne te va pas, il faut que tu me le dises car ton bonheur passe avant tout le reste.

\- Euh d'accord… obtempéra Henry un peu perdu et perplexe ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

\- Voilà je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, débuta la shérif mal à l'aise. Tu sais que maman s'entend très bien avec Régina mais il se pourrait que je n'éprouve pas que de l'amitié envers elle. Elle me plaît beaucoup, je me sens bien avec elle et je…

\- Tu es amoureuse d'elle, coupa le petit brun en voyant sa mère essayer de se dépêtrer dans ses explications.

\- Comment tu … ? demande choquée la blonde.

\- C'est tata Ruby qui est venue me voir l'autre jour et m'a demandé si ça me poserait problème si tu aimais une autre femme. J'ai bien compris qu'elle parlait de Régina. Tu sais je suis encore jeune mais j'ai bien vu que depuis qu'elle était arrivée tu souriais plus et semblais plus heureuse.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas que Régina soit une femme ? questionna Emma étonnée chaque jour un peu plus par la lucidité de son garçon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? Elle est très gentille Régina. Et elle te fait sourire, moi c'est tout ce que je veux, que ma maman soit toujours contente ! s'exclama Henry avec entrain. Et c'est toi-même qui m'a toujours dit que l'amour n'avait pas de frontières. Peu importe la personne, peu importe qui elle est, si elle rend heureuse l'autre personne c'est le principal et on n'est personne pour juger.

\- Donc si je continue de voir Régina, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Absolument pas ! Mais ça veut dire qu'elle va devenir ma deuxième maman ?

\- Oula on n'en est pas encore là ! rigola la blonde. Avant ça il y a tellement de choses qu'il faut qu'on apprenne l'une sur l'autre. »

Et c'est ainsi que ce passa leur matinée, dans la bonne humeur. Henry continua à poser quelques questions à sa mère sur sa relation naissante avec la professeure. Mais tout cela était plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. En effet il semblait très bien prendre la nouvelle pour le plus soulagement de la shérif qui se demandait encore par quel miracle elle avait pu avoir un fils aussi extraordinaire.

Au même moment de l'autre côté de la ville, un père grondait son fils, lui rappelant la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir être ici, qu'il devait se souvenir de la bataille qu'on avait livré pour lui, pour le réhabiliter auprès de la mère de son propre fils.

« - Tu ne te rends pas compte ?! Emma a toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir et ce n'est pas ton comportement actuel qui va la convaincre que tu as changé ! Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de l'affronter lorsqu'elle est sortie de prison. Tu as préféré me demander d'aller lui parler pour que j'arrange les choses et parle en ta faveur. A l'époque et comme tu es mon fils, je t'ai laissé une chance croyant réellement que tu voulais bien faire. Je me suis battu bec et ongles pour qu'Emma t'autorise à voir Henry. Mais je crois que tu ne t'en rends pas bien compte. Tu pars à droite à gauche durant des durées indéterminées sans prévenir et puis tu reviens l'air de rien et tu redemandes à voir ton fils. Comment veux-tu être pris au sérieux ? Tu n'es pas une figure paternel stable. Donc soit tu te reprends en main, soit je laisse Emma choisir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son fils et cette fois-ci je ne plaiderais pas en ta faveur. Tu es assez grand maintenant.

\- A croire que tu aimes plus Emma que ton propre fils, tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu te retournes contre moi à la moindre erreur, ce n'est pas ce qu'est censé faire un père, cracha Neal.

\- Car tu sais ce que c'est, toi, être père ? Si moi je suis un lâche, toi tu es un être de la pire espèce. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait livré ma compagne enceinte aux flics pour ainsi garder ma liberté. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu implorer mon père pour qu'il répare mes erreurs parce que j'étais incapable d'y faire face. Et il y a pleins d'autres exemples comme cela donc je te prierai de revoir ta définition de lâcheté, menaça Gold. Et tu es peut-être mon fils et même si toutes les conneries du monde n'y changeront rien, ça ne veut pas dire que je tolère tout ce que tu fais. Pendant que tu étais un fantôme en liberté, Emma a élevé son fils du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré son jeune âge. Elle n'a jamais fléchi ou baissé les bras, elle a toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. J'ai un petit fils merveilleux et tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. »

Agacé et énervé de se faire réprimander par son père, Neal se retourna sans lui accorder plus d'intérêt, attrapa les quelques affaires lui appartenant qui traînaient et sortit sans oublier de claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement. Face à la réaction, une fois de plus puérile de son fils, Gold ne put que souffler de lassitude. Sa femme qui avait préféré ne pas intervenir sachant que cela ne concernait que père et fils vint tout de même soutenir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, à chaque fois que son fils venait à Storybrook, ils se prenaient toujours la tête à propos du même sujet. Il avait beau l'aimer de tout son cœur, certaines choses ne passaient plus et maintenant qu'il était devenu grand-père, il s'était promis de veiller sur Henry, comme pour rattraper les bêtises de son fils. Et si pour cela il devait se mettre à dos son propre fils alors il le ferait.

Pour se défouler et relâcher la pression, Neal marcha un moment avant d'avoir une idée. Comme pour vouloir rejeter sa rancœur envers quelqu'un d'autre, il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Il était un train de jubiler lorsqu'il entendit la tonalité d'attente.

« - Monsieur Cassidy, que me vaut ce déplaisir ? salua l'interlocutrice.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi madame Mills. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Venez en aux faits, vous ne m'appelez pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- En effet. J'appelle pour votre fille, le mariage tient toujours ?

\- Vous savez très bien que ma fille est partie comme une voleuse il y a déjà de ça un moment. Sans la mariée, le mariage ne pourra pas avoir lieu j'en ai bien peur, répondit-elle d'une voix naturellement froide.

\- Et si je vous disais que j'ai retrouvé sa trace ?

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût monsieur Cassidy.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas de me moquer de vous.

\- Je vous écoute… dit-elle alors plus attentive.

\- J'ai retrouvé votre fille. Elle a emménagé dans une petite ville du nom de Storybrook.

\- Comment ? questionna la femme.

\- C'est là qu'habite mon père. Je l'ai rencontrée par hasard. Maintenant que vous savez où elle est, vous allez pouvoir arranger les choses et repenser à notre accord.

\- Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Cela ne semblait pas vous gênez il y a quelques temps de ne pas avoir de suites. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Mon fils, déclara-t-il honnêtement. Il semble bien s'entendre avec Régina donc ça pourrait me permettre de me rapprocher de lui. Et puis il faut avouer que votre fille est plutôt bien foutue.

\- Je pensais que vous auriez revu votre vocabulaire en ma compagnie mais je vois que vous n'avez pas changé…

\- Oh vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi, proféra Neal en colère. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Je vous envoie son adresse par message. Au revoir madame Mills. »

S'il passait outre la fin de la conversation, Neal était plutôt satisfait. Il savait qu'en faisant cela il s'attirerait les foudres de la dernière arrivante à Storybrook mais cela lui importait peu. Et même si la fille pouvait passer pour l'Evil Queen, à côté de sa mère, elle n'était qu'un pauvre chaton sans défense. Il connaissait Cora Mills, s'il y a bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas avoir contre lui c'était bien elle. De plus, ce mariage ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique.

Lorsque Cora était venue l'aborder pour la première fois, il ne savait rien d'elle, ne l'avait jamais vue et ne savait pas pourquoi une folle, puisque c'est l'impression qu'elle lui avait laissée, avait besoin de lui. Elle semblait tout droit sortie de ce monde de riche, tirée à quatre épingles, faisant attention à son apparence, un air hautain sur le visage comme si toute autre personne lui était inférieur. Or lui, à l'époque, n'était qu'un voleur de pacotilles profitant de la naïveté des gens pour s'enrichir, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle vienne le voir. En plus, lors de sa première approche, elle n'avait rien laissé échapper lui intimant juste qu'il devrait la recontacter pour qu'ils passent un marché. Suite à quoi, elle lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone et était repartie comme elle était arrivée. Bien trop curieux par nature, il n'avait attendu que quelques jours avant de composer le numéro que lui avait donné cette drôle de femme. S'en était suivi une conversation plutôt étrange où cette femme, qui se présenta par la suite comme étant Cora Mills, lui proposait la main de sa fille. Sentant l'entourloupe, il avait demandé pourquoi lui et pas un autre bourge de leur société. Elle lui avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle faisait ça pour son patrimoine mais aussi et surtout pour se venger de son père, Gold. Encore une fois, il voulut en savoir plus mais il n'obtient qu'une réponse vague prétextant que c'était une longue histoire qui ne le concernait en rien. Pour se donner une certaine contenance, il n'accepta pas immédiatement, voulant d'abord rencontrer cette Régina car il ne se ferait pas avoir en épousant un laideron. Remarque qui fit bien rire madame Mills qui ajouta avant de mettre fin à la discussion qu'il ne devrait pas se donner autant d'importance puisqu'il n'est qu'un vulgaire voleur de bas-fond. Etant quelqu'un avec un orgueil assez important, Neal fut piqué au vif mais décida de ne pas relever cette fois-ci se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait très probablement en face d'un adversaire de la tempe de son père et non de la sienne.

Par la suite une rencontre entre Régina et Neal fut mise en place ou plutôt fut préparée par Cora. En effet, celle-ci avait fixé une date sans demander une seule fois au brun si cela lui convenait. Mais sans opposer de résistance, l'homme s'était rendu à l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiquée.

Lorsqu'une heure après, il avait quitté la demeure, il était certain d'une chose, il épouserait cette Régina Mills. La beauté de cette femme l'avait scotché. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle lui était due, sa mère préférant attendre le bon moment pour la mettre au courant. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle ne mette pas trop de temps à la prévenir pour que le mariage puisse se faire vite. Il se doutait bien qu'au début, leur relation ne serait pas facile mais vu l'homme qu'il était, elle finirait par craquer très vite. En plus cela lui apportait un autre bénéfice, il pourrait rendre jalouse Emma, son ex-compagne, qui ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui depuis cette histoire de prison. Mais s'il revenait marié, elle se rendrait enfin compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en le repoussant ainsi.

Malheureusement ses plans tombèrent à l'eau lorsque Régina prit la fuite on ne sait où. Pour lui, c'était fichu. Comment pourrait-il ravoir une telle opportunité ? Il y a très peu de monde prêt à donner sa fille en mariage juste pour une histoire de vengeance. Mais allez savoir pourquoi la chance finit par lui sourire lorsqu'il la retrouva par un pur hasard. Il avait attendu avant d'appeler Cora Mills mais maintenant que c'était fait, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Fier de lui et voulant enfoncer l'épine plus profondément, il décida de se rendre chez la professeure pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. C'est donc tout sourire qu'il se rendit au 108 rue Mifflin. Arrivé sur les lieux, il sonna, impatient. De l'autre côté de la porte, la brune vint ouvrir sans se soucier de qui cela pouvait bien être. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Neal sur son perron. Aussitôt elle voulut refermer mais celui-ci rapide et ayant préparé le coup s'opposa à la fermeture en mettant son pied devant la porte.

« - Je serais vous je ne refermerai pas tout de suite cette porte.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi monsieur Cassidy ? Pour ma part je n'ai rien à vous dire, déclara froidement Régina essayant toujours en vain de refermer la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas peut-être pas votre cas mais j'ai, moi, pas mal de choses à vous dire. Ce serait d'ailleurs peut-être plus civiliser si nous parlions en face et non à travers une porte. »

La professeure voyant que de toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à fermer cette maudite porte, capitula et la rouvrit. Elle resta néanmoins dans l'encadrement ne voulant pas non plus l'inviter chez elle.

« - Je vois que vous avez retrouvé la raison. M'inviteriez-vous à rentrer ?

\- Ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin. Vous avez cinq minutes et pas une de plus pour me dire ce que vous souhaitez ensuite vous déguerpissez et si vous n'obtempérez pas je n'hésiterais pas à appeler les forces de l'ordre.

\- Vous vous rendez compte quand même que c'est ma femme qui représente les forces de l'ordre comme vous dites.

\- Emma n'est en rien votre femme !

\- Peut-être pour l'instant mais on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Regardez, je pensais ne jamais plus revoir et au final je vous retrouve ici, dans cette petite ville qu'est Storybrook.

\- Vous n'avez plus que quatre minutes.

\- Oh doucement Régina ! Range tes griffes, je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Je vous interdit de prendre de telles aises en me tutoyant ! déclara-t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Comment ça ? Vous n'autorisez même pas votre futur mari à le faire ? demanda Neal en accentuant bien sur le votre.

\- Si vous n'êtes venu pour cela vous pouvez faire directement demi-tour. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre un rat de votre espèce et moi, cela exclu donc le mariage. Tout comme il n'y aura rien entre vous et Emma, puisqu'il semblerait que vous souhaitez toutes les femmes dans votre lit.

\- Même vos insultes ne e touchent pas. Je trouve même ça plutôt marrant. Par contre je suis prêt à parier que ce mariage aura lieu puisque votre mère vous y obligera sans aucun doute.

\- Ma mère n'a aucun pouvoir sur mon futur.

\- On verra bien si vous tenez toujours ce même discours lorsqu'elle viendra vous voir.

\- Elle n'a aucun moyen et aucune idée d'où je me trouve…

\- N'avait, la coupa-t-il. Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais maintenant elle connait votre adresse, termina Neal fier de lui. Quant à votre remarque, une fois que je vous aurais épousé, Emma va se rendre compte qu'elle m'aime encore car n'est-ce pas quand quelque chose nous devient inaccessible qu'on se rend compte qu'on y tient réellement ? C'est bien ce qu'il va se passer. Emma va revenir vers moi, je la laisserais me supplier un peu avant de retourner vers elle. Au début, elle sera ma maîtresse puis, pour qu'elle se sente exceptionnelle et aimée, je vous quitterais pour elle. Je me rends bien compte qu'en faisait cela, je risque de vous faire souffrir mais qui sait, peut-être que je finirais aussi par vous aimer. Dans ce cas-là, j'aurais deux femmes pour moi.

\- Vous me dégoûtez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers qui ne souhaite qu'avoir le plus de femmes possibles dans son lit mais sachez que cela n'arrivera jamais. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'Emma ne tombera pas à nouveau à travers vos filets. Elle est bien trop intelligente pour se faire avoir deux fois, proféra la professeure avec colère face à tant de bêtises. Maintenant que le temps est écoulé, vous pouvez faire demi-tour et rejoindre votre trou à rat. Quant à l'avenir, ajouta-t-elle, veuillez ne plus venir m'importuner car je peux vous assurer que je ne serais pas toujours aussi civilisée. »

A peine finie, elle referma la porte avant de s'y appuyer de dos pour reprendre ses esprits, exténuée par cette confrontation. Petit à petit, ses jambes qui ne faisaient déjà que trembler finirent par céder complètement et elle se retrouva à même le sol. Bien vite, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sa mère savait où elle se trouvait, sans aucun doute d'ici quelques jours, elle serait déjà sur son perron pour la réprimander avant qu'elle ne reprenne là où elle s'était arrêtée, les préparatifs du mariage.

Elle en avait marre, marre de tout ça, marre de devoir fuir, marre de ne pas pouvoir être maître de son destin. Pour une fois qu'elle touchait à nouveau au bonheur du bout des doigts, il fallait qu'il lui soit arraché.

Comme pour pouvoir la voir une dernière fois, Régina envoya un message à la shérif pour lui demander de venir au plus vite.

 **Et voilà alors verdict ? Vous détestez toujours autant Neal ? Je pense déjà avoir la réponse :') J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu malgré l'absence de scènes entre Régina et Emma ^^**  
 **A bientôt !**


End file.
